What Father Wants
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: We all know that Kyouya and Tamaki's father has interest in Haruhi, but Yoshio wants his son to win this little game. So how can Kyouya win Haruhi? Or will he cheat?
1. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

**What Father Wants**

**

* * *

**

**- Now -**

* * *

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, you look tired." Mitsukuni stated before it was time to serve their customers. "Did you get any sleep during last night?" He held Bun-Bun tightly.  
The natural Host Club member rubbed her eyes, "no, not really, don't worry."  
"Haruhi, you should've went bed before the thunderstorm!" Tamaki wailed.  
She blushed faintly in embarrassment, "h-how could I, y-you kept calling."  
"…" Hikaru tensed in high annoyance of his rival.  
"Hikaru… three minutes…" Kaoru reminded.

"Shall I assume you don't want to host today?" Kyouya questioned.

Everyone turned to the Host Club's vice president, shocked in what he just asked, but Haruhi was so tired that she didn't react as badly, "what about my debt?"  
"You can do chores around the room, serve tea and whatnot." He stated.  
"So I don't have to dress up?" Haruhi asked, curiously about the strings attached.  
"No, and if you don't want to do chores, then you should go home and sleep."  
"…who are you, and what did you do with Kyouya-senpai?" She scowled tiredly.  
The shadow king smiled and closed his notebook, "I expect you to be energized for tomorrow's hosting, we don't need the rates going down because of you."

'_Figures…'_ Her head slumped, "okay, okay." She got up and stretched upwards to the ceiling, "I might as well stay to help out my debt, maybe I'll wake up a little more."

"Ne, ne," the twins went to her sides, "want to go make cookies or cake?"  
"No," Haruhi walked away and began making tea and coffee for the hosts and girls.  
"If everything is solved," Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "shall we greet our guests?"  
"Oh! Let our wonderful guests enter our realm of beauty!" Tamaki smiled.  
_'…T-Tamaki-senpai you idiot…'_ Haruhi blushed and started to prepare the trays.

The customers began piling in one by one and as usual, Haruhi's childhood friend clung to Haruhi happily. Haruhi jumped in a startled manner but laughed tiredly which worried her friend Sayuri. They began talking and ending up making coffee and tea together and began passing them around.

"Haru-chan, I want to come with you on Friday, I hope it's okay," Sayuri frowned.  
She smiled warmly, "I don't mind, it'll be a great opportunity for us to be together."  
"…" Without them knowing, everyone had stopped and listened to them.  
"I tried to ask Arai-kun, but he didn't answer." Sayuri looked like she was crying.  
"No, the two of us are plenty for the trip, Dad too." Haruhi smiled.

"I wanna go on a trip with Haruhi!" Tamaki raised his hand happily.  
Haruhi looked at him. "N-No… t-thank you… Richard."  
"WAH!!! Don't say my French middle name!!!" He blushed.  
She smiled lightly with a blush and looked away, "s-sorry."  
The president looked at her frowning, "…"

"Aw, Haru-chan, you don't want them to come?" Sayuri frowned.  
Her childhood friend looked at her, "it's too bothersome for them to come."  
"You know we make room in our schedule for you, how long will the visit be?"  
Kyouya asked curiously, prepared to take notes down if needed.  
She looked away, "you don't have to come, it's not a big deal to you guys."  
"True, but it's a big deal to you, therefore a great deal to us," he replied.  
"Why can't you just stay out of my business, you're like a shadow, …always stalking!"

Everyone gasped at what she said to Kyouya, but she was tired and becoming upset because it was obvious that he knew. Kaoru nudged at Hikaru and motioned him to take a chance to do something, so he listened to the young twin. Hikaru got up and walked to Haruhi and Sayuri with his hands in his pockets to keep himself cool.

"Um, I know you're supposed to be doing chores, but," Hikaru tried to avoid the urged to blush and avert his attention, "how about a quick walk in the courtyard?"  
"Yay!" Sayuri cheered happily for the great idea.  
"Yay…" Haruhi weakly smiled at the offer.  
"We'll be back." Hikaru smiled to everyone, and they left.

* * *

"It's not any of my business, but… you seem more upset than tired." Hikaru spoke.  
"I just don't want to trouble you guys with it, that's all." Haruhi replied, sitting at the fountain where she once sat with Ritsu while feeding the small bird.  
Sayuri thought she should explain, "um… this Friday…" but she could not.

"I'll explain tomorrow." The natural one stated, easing the tension between her and her friends, "after class, but before the customers appear at the Host Club."  
"Haru-chan," she smiled, "I'll come help you."  
Hikaru smiled and looked at Haruhi, "whatever it is, can me and Kaoru come?"  
Haruhi looked at him, "shouldn't you be doing something else?"  
"Nah, we always have time for you, no matter what." He grinned.  
"Me too!" Sayuri clung to her happily.

Haruhi smiled happily to them both, "thank you."  
"Haru-chan, you're so cute!" She squealed.  
"Ready to go back inside Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.  
"Okay, I'm ready," Haruhi got up, "let's go."  
"Yeah," her friends replied in unison humorously.

The three held hands with Haruhi in the middle and they went up to the Third Music Room where the others were serving the snacks and other things. Hikaru left the two be and returned to his brother, apologizing for being away so long, but Renge jumped on them and began asking about their relationship with Haruhi. She wanted a better reply than when the twins were fighting over Haruhi, and already the twins blushed lightly and said that they didn't know, causing the customers to squeal.

Tamaki kept glancing over at Haruhi, wondering what all was going on with her, but hoped that she would tell them soon. It was not like her to keep herself closed off from them, but if it is something that would get her so easily upset, he would lay off. Since Haruhi's friend was pestering her happily, he did not need to worry all that much.

"So you don't plan on telling them?" Kyouya spoke from behind her.  
"Haru-chan said he'd tell tomorrow," Sayuri said, careful about her gender.  
"I guess I don't mind the company, she'd be happy about it." Haruhi stated.

"Well then, shall I make preparations for umi no hi (ocean day), it will give us a three day weekend, enough to satisfy the Host Club members and customers that you're actually fine." Kyouya placed things in his notebook.

"Umi no hi, ne?" Haruhi sighed, "are we going to Nekozawa-senpai's place again?"  
"No, my vacation villa isn't booked." He stated calmly while adding nothing but a minor detail, "you don't mind hosting though do you, Haruhi?"  
"It sounds refreshing, the beach that is." She smiled lightly, "yeah, it sounds nice."  
"But, we should keep tono away from Haruhi or they'll fight again." Hikaru stated.  
"Ah, we don't need the _third demon_ emerging from beneath." Kaoru smiled.  
"Eek!" Tamaki remembered the horror of Haruhi being a demon.

To taunt them, Haruhi turned to give them a glare, "Kaoru, did you say something?"

The two twins screamed and held each other, terrified of that familiar glare that had once forced them to do labor work at the penthouse just because they wanted to protect Tamaki. Speaking of the president, he cowered on the sofa and hid from her while the two seniors paled in surprise to her see look so scary. All of the customers laughed at the reaction of the Host Club members and stated that if Kyouya could not keep them in line, Haruhi would sure be able to.

And it was true.

"Haru-chan, are you done serving things?" Sayuri asked curiously.  
"Yeah, just about, why?" She looked to her.  
"Let's make cake, kay?" Her smile grew widely.  
"Um… what type?" It was whispered in her ear, "no."  
"Aww, Haru-chan, why?" Sayuri started to tear up.  
"We'd have to make enough for the customers as well you know."

"But it's your favorite, you can't deny it!" She grinned, "I'll go start!"  
"Wait a minute," Haruhi was too late, and sighed as she passed out coffee and tea.  
"Haruhi-kun, she seems pretty fond of you." Momoka smiled a little nervously.  
"Un, she's a childhood friend of mine." The natural smiled. "We played a lot when we were kids, Mom loved it when she would come over since I'm an only child."  
She blushed; touched by the speech, "how sweet."  
"Thank you." Her smile lightened and placed the empty tray away.

"Haru-chan, there's no strawberries! We need strawberries!" Sayuri called out.  
"No customer can go in there only the members and manager!" Renge fumed.  
"Renge-chan, calm down please." Haruhi pleaded lightly. "She means well."  
She blushed from 'his' apology, "u-un."

"Haruhi and her friend are causing a commotion." Hikaru stated.  
"Um, Hikaru, did Haruhi tell you what was going on?" Kaoru asked.  
"No, but, we'll find out tomorrow." He replied.  
"Haru-chan and Say-chan look cute together." Mitsukuni smiled.  
"Okay," Takashi replied.

"Sayuri, y-you locked the doors on me! Hey!" Haruhi was becoming annoyed.  
"Haru-chan can't help! I want to make it!" She called from the kitchen.  
Her hand scratched her head, "a minute you want me to help, and now you don't…" she mumbled and then negotiate, "hey, how about we go to the movies after school."  
The door opened and Sayuri looked at her, "can we make some later then?"  
"Okay, okay, Dad would probably want some too." She sighed.  
"Kay, but only the two of us, it's a date! I'll be at your place at 6!" Sayuri left.

Kyouya was behind Haruhi now, speaking, "Haruhi's first date with a girl."  
She jumped with a blush and looked at him, "K-Kyouya-senpai!"  
"Two boys, one girl." He placed the information down in his notebook with interest and offered, "you should be our natural bisexual host."

Before Haruhi could reply, Renge jumped at her, "you've been out on a date with two guys?! Was Casanova-kun one of them?! Was Hikaru-kun or Kaoru-kun one?!"  
"…eh…?" Haruhi backed away and an arm went on her shoulders.  
"Sorry, but our club members don't have to answer that." Kyouya stated.  
Now she was getting annoyed and shrugged him off, "I change my mind, the Host Club can't come on Friday." She went to grab her stuff.

"Eh?! B-But Haruhi! You said me and Kaoru can come!" Hikaru frowned.  
"How about you call me tonight, ne? Bye." Haruhi waved and left.  
"Wah!!! Kyouya!!! You made Haruhi run away!!!" Tamaki whined.  
"Actually, Sayuri-san just wants Haruhi to have company," Kyouya stated, closing his notebook, "Haruhi is going to visit someone very dear."

"Someone dear?" Mitsukuni wondered.

* * *

"Haru-chan, you're being mean to your friends." Sayuri stated with a frown.  
"I don't like troubling them, they do a lot for me already." She replied.  
"Haruhi-hime, ne?" They giggled, walking away from the theaters.  
"Sayuri…" Haruhi sighed and placed her hands in her pockets.  
"You look like a boys," she rustled her hair, "how cute."  
Her hand swatted her hand away lightly, "stop it."

"Ne, ne, let's go to the park!" Sayuri grabbed her hand before she could refuse.

The Host Club had been constantly following the two girls everywhere they went, including to the movies. It was getting on Kyouya's nerve that he would not be able to get any proper sleep tonight with them doing this. Tamaki on the other hand wanted to investigate and wonder what they were doing together.

"Sayuri," Haruhi called out, slowly swinging herself on the swing, "you don't have to try so hard, I'm not upset or anything about Friday, I'm used to it."  
"Haru-chan needs fun." Her childhood friend replied, swinging the opposite way.  
"Your just like them," she complimented with a light laugh, "always worrying."  
"We all love Haru-chan!" Sayuri grinned, extending her hand to her happily.  
Smiling, she took her hand, "weirdo."

They laughed together while still holding hands, swing in unison though looking in opposite directions. Sayuri began to hum a tune and Haruhi joined in quietly, causing the club to watch in surprise. After all, they have never seen her interact with another girl that knew her little gender secret.

"We better head back now. I might get into trouble soon." Sayuri stated.  
"You dragged me here, and now you have to leave, that's like you." She replied.  
"We'll make a cake soon though, I promise." Her voice cheered.

"I knew you two would be here." A voice called out.  
The two look, and Haruhi was surprised, "Dad?"  
"Come on you two, it's late." Ryouji walked away.  
"Okay," the left the swings and followed hand in hand.

"Haru-chan," Sayuri whispered.  
"Hmm?" Her friend looked at her.  
"You know what would be funny?" She coaxed.  
"What?" Haruhi looked at her.  
"If all the guys in the Host Club liked you, as in love-love!"

"EH?!?!" She panicked at the indecent thought of her friend.

* * *

Kyouya entered the estate and was about to go up the stairs but heard a flip of the page and knew who it was. He went into the kitchen to see his father there at the table reading a newspaper quietly. His father glanced at him and then flipped the page once more before deciding to speak to him.

"So it's as predicted?" Yoshio questioned.  
"Okay, she agreed to going to the summer villa." He replied.  
Again, he flipped a page, "I see, so you've booked it I assume."  
"Yes Father." Kyouya answered. "We leave on Saturday."

"I see," Yoshio flipped another page before replying, "good."

With their conversation short as usual, Kyouya excused himself and took a nice hot shower before placing on his pajamas and heading off to bed. He was tired of the commoners world and wanted some decent sleep, at least about five hours. Luckily, he finished all his homework before being sent on the stupid expedition of stalking.

Kyouya smirked, remembering that Haruhi called him a shadow for stalking, "I suppose it's an interesting opinion in its' own way."

* * *

"I wonder what it is that Haruhi isn't telling us." Kaoru asked quietly.  
"She said she would tell us tomorrow." Hikaru stated.  
"But… tomorrow's Thursday, after that is whatever has us worried."  
"I think it's something big, but we know her pretty well…" He replied.

"Well, we might as well go to sleep." The younger twin got up and waved, "goodnight."

With the two having their own separate rooms now as Kaoru wanted, the two went to sleep for the next day to come. Hikaru though, was going to take a little longer to get to his dreamland because his mind was on Haruhi. He always thought about her now that Kaoru had pointed it out to him a while ago, and also pointing out his rival.

* * *

"Hmm…" Mitsukuni looked around his room, looking for something.

He had been searching around his room for quite a while now, wondering where he placed a certain object that he was looking for. Yasuchika was getting annoyed because his older brother left his doors opened wide enough to hear him. Not that he really cared of anything, he knocked on the door twice before entering the room.

"Mitsukuni, what are you doing?" Yasuchika crossed his arms.  
"Ah, Chika-chan," Mitsukuni replied without looking, "I'm looking for something that I gave give Haru-chan tomorrow! But I can't find it!"  
"Haru-chan…" he tried to remember, "the girl that looks like a guy?"  
Pausing for the moment, he looked at him, "um…"  
"It's pretty obvious, and annoying at the same time. Satoshi knew as well."  
"Wah!!! Chika-chan!!! Don't tell anyone!!!" Mitsukuni begged.

"I don't care," he began to walk out, "it's not my business."

* * *

"Taka-nii, your meditating this late at night, is something bothering you?" Satoshi asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes while waiting for a reply.

Takashi was meditating for a couple of hours while accidentally skipping dinner with his family. Piyo-chan and Tanuki-san were scurrying around the room playing around quietly so they would not disturb him. Realizing that he was meditating too much, he stood up and the two followed him about as he went to his little brother.

"No, I'm fine." Takashi patted his head.  
"Um… Yasuchika called and told my Mitsukuni was looking for something for the girl in the Host Club, …uh, Fujioka-san, ne?" Satoshi looked at him.  
"Ah, it's nothing to worry about." He started to walk away.  
"I'll swing by with Yasuchika before clubs start, okay?"  
"…?" Takashi looked at him curiously, though hard to notice.

"What? You're worried about your friend right? So I'll stop by to say hi! Never really got to talk to her myself, I just know she's impersonating a boy!" Satoshi grinned.

With that said, Satoshi walked off to his room happily, having new determination to talk to Takashi's lady friends. Takashi smiled lightly at his young brother's spirit and followed his idea to finally go to bed. All the lights were turned off in the estate, and everyone went into their own separate dream worlds.

* * *

"Tamaki… you're up pretty late, is something wrong?" A voice called out.  
"D-Dad …" Tamaki spoke in surprise, petting Antoinette's head.  
"What seems to be the problem?" Yuzuru asked curiously.  
"Kyouya and Sayuri-san know something about Haruhi that I don't." He replied.  
"Ah, it must have to do with Friday," already he knew, "she'll be absent that day, and I don't mind if you and the others join her as well."  
"But I don't even know what's going on! She won't tell us till tomorrow!"

Yuzuru tried to think about it, wondering what he could say, but ended up giving him a small hint. "Let's just say that it's a family matter, alright?"  
"…family matter?" Tamaki asked confusedly.  
"Oh by the way, the freshman class decided on going to the Caribbean's for their field trip, it starts next week, I thought I would let you know." He stated.  
"Un… Hikaru and Kaoru told me, but they don't want to go."

"Why?" Yuzuru pondered.

Tamaki shrugged, "I don't know, they won't tell me, and Hikaru keeps scowling at me," he thought about it, "I think it's because Haruhi can't go," then remembered, "but… their going anyways because Haruhi told them to enjoy themselves."

"Hmm, I see," he waved to his son, "goodnight."  
"…un…" Tamaki sighed and laid down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 02

**Author Note:** As promised, Chapter 02 in three days. But don't expect me to be nice all the time. 8D

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

Takashi was meditating for a couple of hours while accidentally skipping dinner with his family. Piyo-chan and Tanuki-san were scurrying around the room playing around quietly so they wouldn't disturb him. Realizing that he was meditating too much, he stood up and the two followed him about as he went to his little brother.

"Iie, I'm fine." Takashi patted his head.  
"Ano… Yasuchika called and told my Mitsukuni was looking for something for the girl in the Host Club, …ano, Haruhi-senpai, ne?" Satoshi looked at him.  
"Ah, it's nothing to worry about." He started to walk away.  
"I'll swing by with Yasuchika before clubs start, okay?"  
"…?" Takashi looked at he curiously, though hard to notice.

"What? You're worried about your friend right? So I'll stop by to say hi! Never really got to talk to her myself, I just know she's impersonating a boy!" Satoshi grinned.

With that said, Satoshi walked off to his room happily, having new determination to talk to Takashi's lady friends. Takashi smiled lightly at his young brother's spirit and followed his idea to finally go to bed. All the lights were turned off in the estate, and everyone went into their own separate dream worlds.

--

"Tamaki… your up pretty late, is something wrong?" A voice called out.  
"O-otousan…" Tamaki spoke surprisedly, petting Antoinette's head.  
"What seems to be the problem?" Yuzuru asked curiously.  
"Kyouya and Sayuri-san know something about Haruhi that I don't." He replied.  
"Ah, it must have to do with Friday," already he knew, "she'll be absent that day, and I don't mind if you and the others join her as well."  
"But I don't even know what's going on! She won't tell us till tomorrow!"

Yuzuru tried to think about it, wondering what he could say, but ended up giving him a small hint. "Let's just say that it's a family matter, alright?"  
"…family matter?" Tamaki asked confusedly.  
"Oh by the way, the freshman class decided on going to the Caribbean's for their field trip, it starts next week, I thought I would let you know." He stated.  
"Un… Hikaru and Kaoru told me, but they don't want to go."

"Naze?" Yuzuru pondered.

Tamaki shrugged, "I don't know, they won't tell me, and Hikaru keeps scowling at me," he thought about it, "I think it's because Haruhi can't go," then remembered, "demo… their going anyways because Haruhi told them to enjoy themselves."

"Hmm, I see," he waved to his son, "oyasumi."  
"…un…" Tamaki sighed and laid down to sleep.

**

* * *

- Now -**

Haruhi stared at the window boredly with her hands behind her back, classes just ended, and it was time for the Host Club. Hikaru opened his mouth to tell her that they should be going, but Sayuri came out of nowhere and clung to her. Sayuri said it was time to tell the Host Club so that they would all stop worrying, so she agreed.

"Hai, hai," Haruhi stated and was dragged away.  
"Wonder what's so important to have **this** much company." Kaoru laughed.  
"…" Hikaru didn't know, but he wanted to.

The four arrived at the Third Music Room and saw both juniors and seniors there, and the two siblings from the middle school section. Satoshi immediately greeted them with a wave while Yasuchika tried to pretend not to notice, only to receive a smack on the head. Haruhi blink at the two younger ones curiously, wondering why they were even there, especially Yasuchika who doesn't like being around Mitsukuni.

"Ano… what are you two doing here?" Haruhi asked curiously.  
"Taka-nii was worried about you, so I was worried too, so I made Yasuchika come along too because he told me who was told by Mitsukuni!" Satoshi cheered.  
"Worried?" She looked a little confused and laughed, "it's nothing to worry about."

"The fact that you wouldn't tell them gives them a right to worry." Kyouya stated.

"Oh," Haruhi scratched her head, "gomen nasi," she looked at the rather large group, "it's just that okasan's anniversary is tomorrow, so, Sayuri, otousan, and I are going to visit tomorrow." Her lips curved into a smile, "so see? It's nothing to worry about."

Mitsukuni began to tear up and lunged at her, "wah!!! Haru-chan gomen!" Haruhi hugged him back a little confusedly, "I want to meet Haru-chan's okasan!"  
_'Ara, ara, she's been gone for ten years, no wonder why she thinks it's nothing.'_ The twins thought in unison, the spoke, "Haruhi! We want to come too!"  
"Oh! It's settled! The Host Club will go-!" Tamaki was interrupted.  
"I-iya, k-kichigai." Haruhi stated bluntly with a blush while she was still hugging Mitsukuni as he sobbed into her chest sadly.  
"…" Everyone looked at her in surprise that she declined.

"I'm grateful you all want to meet okasan, demo… classes are important, I don't want you all to trouble yourselves over me." Haruhi laughed lightly and then gave them a warming smile, "after all, I'm just a commoner, ne?"

"Otousan said we can go with you though," Tamaki frowned, about to cry.  
"D-don't take it too personally," she looked away, _'but all you guys might wake the dead with how noisy you all are. We might even get kicked out…'_  
Sayuri frowned at her decision, "Haru-chan…"  
Sighing, she spoke to her childhood friend, "I just don't want to cause trouble."  
"Everyone appears that they want to come along, I see no real reason why anyone would trouble you. Unless the noise level will be very affective." Kyouya spoke.  
Haruhi looked at them, all of them frowning at her, even Takashi and Yasuchika were frowning in disappointment when hearing this, "you're making me feel guilty."

"Haru-chan, let's all go to see okasan, ne? After that, we can have a picnic together!" Sayuri cheered, trying to lighten up the mood a bit in the room. "I'll help cook!"

"That's a lot of planning, and they eat a lot." Haruhi stated bluntly.  
"It's okay, I want them to come with us, kay?" She smiled.  
Her head lowered in defeat, "just behave, …ne…?"  
"Hai!" The twins, Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Tamaki all cheered.  
"Wakarimasu…" Yasuchika spoke in annoyance, "she doesn't want anyone to come, yet here all you are trying to force yourselves in her life, how selfish."  
"Chika-chan," Mitsukuni frowned at his younger brother, and then looked at Haruhi.  
Tamaki frowned as everyone else looked at her, _'are we that selfish?'_

Haruhi smiled and came over to Yasuchika who sat on the couch and replied to him, "what's a life without friends that can't care or worry about you?" He turned away to blush lightly as she walked away, and she spoke in her demon tone, "**though it really is selfish on their part, but I'm used to it.**"

"AH!!!" Everyone ducked behind the same sofa except Kyouya and Sayuri who wondered what they were so afraid of. It was just Haruhi, …right?

* * *

Customers were allowed in and Tamaki allowed Haruhi to take the day off from hosting and said she could do chores. Sayuri decided to help around just to be with Haruhi and the Host Club didn't really seem to mind the company. Haruhi finished passing out tea and coffee for the moment as did Sayuri who came up to her.

"Haru-chan," she held her hands with both of her own, "want to go shopping with me after school, I want you to help me pick out a bathing suit for when we go to the beach." Sayuri smiled cheerfully; gaining all the customers attention in the process.

The natural sighed and scratched her head, "I don't see why not."  
"Yay! What color should I have? Blue? Purple?" She was excited.  
"Pink." Haruhi laughed as she began to make more tea and coffee.  
"Kay, how about you? Want to go shopping for yourself?"  
"Iie, arigato gozaimas." She replied.  
"Aww…" Sayuri frowned.

"Don't worry yourself," Kyouya stated and looked to Haruhi, "by the way, what should we do with this picture?" He showed her the picture he took when she was in a sailor outfit waiting for Mei at the all-girls high school. "Shall we sell copies?"

"Eh?!" Haruhi looked at it then scowled. "Why are you taking pictures of me in skirts!  
What about that time all you guys wore dresses except Mori-senpai!" She fumed.  
He blinked as he replied, "I take the pictures, so I can't take a picture of myself."  
Her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance as she huffed, "I can think better ideas of profit other than harassing me all the time."  
"Shall you tell your _better_ ideas to me then." Kyouya questioned.  
"Iie, you're harassing me. I don't want to." She said stubbornly.

"Ano…" There was a girl at the entrance.  
"Oh! She's in our class!" The twins stated.  
"Are you here as a customer?" Kyouya asked.  
"Come in hime!" Tamaki cheered.

"Oi, oi," Haruhi sighed at them, "she's here for me, I'll be back later."

"Ara? Haruhi is her friend?" Hikaru asked curiously.  
"I never seen them talk though," Kaoru stated.  
"I'm pretty sure they don't." Kyouya announced.

"It's not like that, she's gave a confession letter to Haru-chan and wanted to meet sometime during hosting hours." Sayuri smiled happily, "I think it's kind of cute."

"CONFESSION?!" Everyone yelled in surprise other than Takashi and Kyouya.

* * *

An hour later, Haruhi returned with her hands in her pocket with her head down a little bit. If they didn't know that Haruhi was the one who received the love letter, they would assume 'he' was dumped. But now they looked a little curious, and all eyes were on her as she went back to doing the Host Club chores.

"Haru-chan?" Sayuri called out quietly, startling Haruhi who looked up at her, she gasped and covered her mouth in shock, "Haru-chan what happened?"

The natural hosts' right cheek was bright red and looked like it wanted to bruise a little bit in the center. Kyouya came over to investigate and said he would get her an ice pack from the other room. Tamaki ran over to the heroine who sat down at a table with Sayuri, he gazed at her cheek as was horrified.

"Daijobu?!" Tamaki panicked.  
Haruhi jumped, yet she nodded, "u-un."  
"What happened?!" He demanded.  
"I'm okay, go do your hosting Tamaki-senpai."  
"I'll take care of it." Kyouya stated, handing her an ice pack.  
"Arigato gozaimas," she mumbled and placed it on her cheek.  
"Haru-chan what happened." Sayuri frowned.

"She was confessing to me, telling me her feelings," Haruhi paused lightly, causing tenseness in the room as everyone listened, "I said that I had no intention of being in a relationship at the Academy and she started to cry, but I said that we could be friends," she hissed as she shifted the ice pack a little on her cheek, "I offered my hand so we could shake on it, and… she just slapped me and ran off."

"That doesn't sound like an hour long." Kyouya commented.  
"She wanted to talk in the courtyard, before I knew it after she left, that Newspaper Club was there taking a picture of me." She explained quietly.  
"I thought they learned their lesson," he shrugged, "we'll handle the mishap."  
"Iie, I don't care, and it's not like you would get anything out of it." Haruhi replied.

"No one harasses the Host Club members." Kyouya stated sternly.  
She looked at him surprisedly, then smiled, "hai, arigato."  
"I'm going to go look for that girl!" Sayuri fumed and left.  
"C-chotto matte Sayuri- itte!" Haruhi cringed and held the ice pack firmly.

"Let her do what she wants," Kyouya stated and removed the ice pack to glance at her cheek to see it bruising a little bit, "do you want to go to the nurse?"  
"No one was in there when I went in the infirmary." Haruhi stated quietly.  
"Well then, I suppose I'll have to call for assistance-" he was interrupted.  
"I said I'm fine, I'll deal with it when I get home." The natural stated.

"Well, then go to the superintendent and show him what happened, he'll more or less do something about the entire case." Kyouya added, "it's not an option."  
Haruhi sighed and got up in annoyance, "fine." She began to leave the room.  
"A-ah! Haruhi! Do you want me to come-" Tamaki was interrupted.  
"Iie." She left the room quietly.

Renge went to Tamaki, "I'll go follow him."  
"Ah, arigato Renge-kun." Tamaki replied.  
"Un," she left to follow Haruhi.

_'That idiot…'_ Kyouya shook his head.

* * *

"Haruhi-kun!" Renge called out, waving.  
She turned to look at her, "Renge-chan…"  
"That looks bad," her lips frowned.  
On reflex, she touched her cheek, "itte."

"Can I come with you to superintendents office?" She asked worriedly.  
"…hai," Haruhi replied and continued forth, nearly ignoring her.  
"…" The Host Club manager followed at her side.

"I never been slapped before," Haruhi stated.  
Renge looked at him, "eh? Why should you?"  
She shrugged, "now I know how Hikaru felt."  
"Someone slapped Hikaru-kun?"  
"It's nothing to worry about." Haruhi replied.

"Ano… yesterday when Kyouya-sama said you went on a date with two otokonokos before, was it true?" Renge somewhat wanted to change the subject.  
"Un, technically three if you include my time with Kyouya-senpai, but it was more unexpected than anything, seeing as I had to pay for everything." She stated.  
"Who were the two you went on an official date with?" Her curiosity grew.  
"Hikaru and Kaoru, demo… I would rather you not spread a rumor." Haruhi frowned lightly, "I've been pretty much worried about those two recently."  
"So they really were fighting about you?" Renge frowned.

"They were fighting, but I don't know if it was about me though." Haruhi replied.

The two entered the room and the assistant told Yuzuru the Fujioka Haruhi was here to see him, so he allowed them in. Haruhi sighed and walked in to see the happy superintendent look at her before noticing her cheek. Yuzuru immediately frowned and went to her worriedly and inspected her bruising cheek.

"Who did this to you? It's unlike you to fight." He stated.  
"Haruhi-kun got slapped by a girl who confessed to him." Renge stated.  
"I'm fine, Kyouya-senpai said to tell you though." Haruhi sighed.  
"Who did this to you?" Yuzuru asked again.  
"It's nothing to worry about." She replied.  
"I'm sure it was someone from 1-A." Renge stated.  
"I'll look into it, no violence should be at our Academy." Yuzuru announced.

"Look, I'm fine, I'm sure if I ice it long enough, I'll be okay." Haruhi smiled.  
He would ignore it for the moment and asked, "are they coming with you?"  
"Un, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's gokyodai too." The natural replied.  
"Hontou? What a big group that will be, I wish I could go." Yuzuru frowned.

"It's alright superintendent," she smiled sweetly, "I have to go now, I need to ask someone about something that's been bothering me."

* * *

Haruhi and Renge were walking down the hall while the natural host was on the phone. It took a while before the person answered the phone and she greeted them, only to make them suspicious. The person that Haruhi called was the vice president of the Host Club, Kyouya, and this surprised Renge.

"Why is it you want to do something that you gain any merits from?" Haruhi asked softly, he said that it's nothing to worry about and she frowned visibly, "I want to understand what you think you can gain by coming, it's not like you." He laughed and asked how her cheek was; having the subject changed. "It's bruising a little more, but I'll be find. Don't think that changes the subject Kyouya-senpai."

"We'll talk about it another time." Kyouya's voice was a little stern.

"Oh, …hai, sure." Haruhi replied and he said that he would see her in a few minutes, so she sighed and agreed before saying quietly saying, "ja ne," after hearing him saying goodbye, and they hung up at the same time. "What are you up to…?"

"Haruhi-kun," Renge called out a little curiously.  
She looked at her, forgetting that she was there. "Hmm?"  
"How well do you know Kyouya-sama?"  
Blinking, her attention went elsewhere, "I don't know."

"Ano, are you doing something after club?" She blushed lightly.  
"Mm… ah, hai, Sayuri wants me to help choose her swimsuit."  
"O-oh, okay, never mind then," The manager smiled sheepishly.  
"Naze? Did you need something?" Haruhi looked at her curiously.

"Huh? Oh, iie!" She blushed a little. "I was… going to ask the same thing."  
"Would you like to join us, Renge-chan?" The natural host asked as they walked in.  
"I'd love to!" Immediately she clung to Haruhi happily at the offer.  
"Haru-chan!" Sayuri called out happily, coming over to hug her so Renge moved.  
Haruhi laughed and hugged back lightly, "un. You don't mind if Renge-chan joins us after the Host Club is over with do you? She wants me to help her choose one too."  
"Sure, the more the merrier." The childhood friend smiled happily.

"Ano… can I come too? I would like Haruhi-kun to help me pick a new one." Momoka asked a little shyly with two of her friends with her as support, but also to ask.  
Haruhi smiled at them, "I don't mind, but we might need a limousine to take us."  
"I'll take care of it!" Sayuri cheered. "We'll all go home, get dressed, and go to a commoners' mall, the clothing is cheap and have good quality there."

"Now that I think about it… Yuzuha-sama might get a bit a little annoyed…" Haruhi reminded herself, then shrugged it off, "ah well, it's not like I'm getting anything."  
She smiled to the girls, "this should be an interesting event then, how exciting."

All of the girls squealed and all rushed to Haruhi, asking if they all could come along with 'him' to the mall. Tamaki looked at this scenery and gawked at it in a horrifying manner while Mitsukuni pondered on if they were going to make a Haruhi Fan Club. It was an interesting thought, but no one in the Host Club wanted that to happen since they wanted to keep their precious princess to their selves.

Haruhi managed to slip out of the whoring fans and went to Kyouya, "when?"  
The vice president looked at her for the moment, then looked away, "Saturday."  
"Why so long, are you trying to make me purposely forget?" She frowned.  
"Iie," his attention quietly went to her as he closed his notebook calmly and replied in a bored tone, "even if you forget, there **is** something we that we need to discuss."  
_'I don't like that suspicious tone, demo…'_ the natural sighed, "hai." She turned away.

"H-Haruhi! Where are you going?!" Tamaki panicked.  
Haruhi replied as she rushed away. "I-I have to go or else I'll miss the train!"  
"We'll take you home!" Hikaru and Kaoru stated.  
"Iie, I'll be fine alone!" She waved to them and left.

"WAH!!! HARUHI IS IGNORING OTOUSAN!!!" Tamaki cried. "KYOUYA, WHY DID YOU ALLOW HARUHI TO LEAVE?! WE STILL HAVE THIRTY MINUTES LEFT!!!"  
"If you want to stop Haruhi from leaving, then do so." Kyouya shrugged.  
"Haru-chan should go home and ice that bruised cheek!" Mitsukuni stated.

* * *

Translations:

Gomen nasi: "I'm sorry."  
Iya: "Don't."  
Kichigai: "You're crazy."  
"…, ne?": "…, right?"  
Wakarimasu: "I don't understand."  
Daijobu: "Are you okay?:  
Arigato gozaimas: "Thank you very much."  
Itte: "Ow/Ouch."  
Sama: Respectful.  
Gokyodai: Brother  
Hontou: "Really?"

* * *

**Author Note:** Yes, I understand that it doesn't really catch on quite yet, but give it till Chapter 04 to Chapter 05, things get interesting around that time I suppose.

Next Update: In four days or ten reviews.


	3. Chapter 03

**Author Note: **Just for information to the readers, the only Japanese words that I use are the ones that I've memorized, if you don't like it, no one's really forcing you to read it. Also, this story is already finished being typed up, there's about 21 or 22 chapters, so, whatever it is you have to say, can it not be pointless? Thank you.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 03**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

"Haruhi-kun," Renge called out a little curiously.  
She looked at her, forgetting that she was there. "Hmm?"  
"How well do you know Kyouya-sama?"  
Blinking, her attention went elsewhere, "I don't know."

"Ano, are you doing something after club?" She blushed lightly.  
"Mm… ah, hai, Sayuri wants me to help choose her swimsuit."  
"O-oh, okay, never mind then," The manager smiled sheepishly.  
"Naze? Did you need something?" Haruhi looked at her curiously.

"Huh? Oh, iie!" She blushed a little. "I was… going to ask the same thing."  
"Would you like to join us, Renge-chan?" The natural host asked as they walked in.  
"I'd love to!" Immediately she clung to Haruhi happily at the offer.  
"Haru-chan!" Sayuri called out happily, coming over to hug her so Renge moved.  
Haruhi laughed and hugged back lightly, "un. You don't mind if Renge-chan joins us after the Host Club is over with do you? She wants me to help her choose one too."  
"Sure, the more the merrier." The childhood friend smiled happily.

"Ano… can I come too? I would like Haruhi-kun to help me pick a new one." Momoka asked a little shyly with two of her friends with her as support, but also to ask.  
Haruhi smiled at them, "I don't mind, but we might need a limousine to take us."  
"I'll take care of it!" Sayuri cheered. "We'll all go home, get dressed, and go to a commoners' mall, the clothing is cheap and have good quality there."

"Now that I think about it… Yuzuha-sama might get a bit a little annoyed…" Haruhi reminded herself, then shrugged it off, "ah well, it's not like I'm getting anything."  
She smiled to the girls, "this should be an interesting event then, how exciting."

All of the girls squealed and all rushed to Haruhi, asking if they all could come along with 'him' to the mall. Tamaki looked at this scenery and gawked at it in a horrifying manner while Mitsukuni pondered on if they were going to make a Haruhi Fan Club. It was an interesting thought, but no one in the Host Club wanted that to happen since they wanted to keep their precious princess to their selves.

Haruhi managed to slip out of the whoring fans and went to Kyouya, "when?"  
The vice president looked at her for the moment, then looked away, "Saturday."  
"Why so long, are you trying to make me purposely forget?" She frowned.  
"Iie," his attention quietly went to her as he closed his notebook calmly and replied in a bored tone, "even if you forget, there **is** something we that we need to discuss."  
_'I don't like that suspicious tone, demo…'_ the natural sighed, "hai." She turned away.

"H-Haruhi! Where are you going?!" Tamaki panicked.  
Haruhi replied as she rushed away. "I-I have to go or else I'll miss the train!"  
"We'll take you home!" Hikaru and Kaoru stated.  
"Iie, I'll be fine alone!" She waved to them and left.

"WAH!!! HARUHI IS IGNORE OTOUSAN!!!" Tamaki cried. "KYOUYA, WHY DID YOU ALLOW HARUHI TO LEAVE?! WE STILL HAVE THIRTY MINUTES LEFT!!!"  
"If you want to stop Haruhi from leaving, then do so." Kyouya shrugged.  
"Haru-chan should go home and ice that bruised cheek!" Mitsukuni stated.

**

* * *

- Now -**

It turned out to be Momoka, Renge, and Sayuri who had Haruhi's company to help them seek out clothing for the trip. The natural host member now how a bandage on her cheek to hide the discolored bruise, but didn't let that stop her. Sayuri demanded that the two of them held hands, and so after Haruhi sighed, she gave up her hand.

"So what type do you girls want?" Haruhi asked curiously.  
"I want Haruhi to choose for me." Sayuri smiled.  
"Un, me too." Momoka stated happily.  
"Let's all try on some bikinis!" Renge cheered. "Except Haruhi-kun."  
They all laughed, "hai, hai, let's go then."

The four went to a swimsuit store in the mall and Haruhi was dragged to the bikini section by the three. Haruhi glanced at the two pieces in curiosity and pointed to one while telling Sayuri that she might look good in it. Sayuri snatched the pieces, went to try them on, and then came out to show Haruhi and the two other girls.

"Kawaii!" Renge and Momoka cheered.  
"It looks good on you." Haruhi smiled.  
"It's a little loose on the straps." Sayuri frowned.  
"Hontou? Let me see." She came over and helped.

Renge and Momoka hugged each other in anxiousness, wondering what in the world was going to happen between the two. Haruhi fixed the straps over Sayuri's shoulders and asked if that felt better, in which it did. Deciding that she would buy it, Sayuri went back in to change and Momoka was next to try one.

"I enjoyed seeing you in white, unless you prefer a different type." Haruhi spoke out.  
"Ah," Momoka blushed, "kay," she grabbed one that she liked, "how about this?"  
"Un," she smiled warmly, so Momoka went to get changed and came out, "kawaii."  
Her face flushed even more, "h-hontou?" In that case, she changed in order to buy it.

After Renge picked out a swim wear, the three girls decided to pay for the clothes while Haruhi waited outside at a little bench. For some odd reason, she felt like she was constantly being followed, but she was, of course by the Host Club. Hearing a snicker in the distance, Haruhi looked in that direction and saw Kyouya's old friend.

"Ano… Kuze-senpai…?" She looked at him curiously.  
"Oh? Buta-chan's here without his masters?" Takeshi smirked.  
_'Masters?'_ Haruhi wondered. "What about your fiancée?"  
He scowled. "Don't change the subject! Where's Kyouya-kun?!"  
"Eh? How should I know?" Already she was getting annoyed.  
"Heh, you're his and Suoh-kun's pet, you should know."

"I'm nobody's pet," Haruhi sighed, "truthfully, I don't understand why it is you continuously try to 'defeat' Kyouya-senpai in trivial things." She looked away, trying to still be nice. "If you can't beat them, join them, ne?"

"Hah! As if I'd join Suoh-kun's servants' Host Club!" Takeshi laughed.  
"Iie, even I don't want to be in it." She replied.  
He looked at her confusedly, "then why you in it Buta-chan?"

Haruhi looked up boredly, "I have a debt to pay, but even then… the longer I stay, the better I get to know them." She looked at him, "just because you two have been childhood friends, it doesn't mean that you understand Kyouya-senpai. If you want to understand him, to know his real self, why don't you stop acting like a child."

The Football Club president looked at her in surprise, then scoffed, "hah! Yeah right."  
"It's only my opinion, but at least I stand by it." Haruhi stated.  
"Right… so how does that work with him being a servant to Suoh-kun?" He smirked.

"Is it really a _Servant and Master_, or is it something that you're too blind to see?" She sighed, "Kyouya-senpai's business is Kyouya-senpai's business, not mine." The third demon then leaked and scowled at him, "**now then, please go away.**"

"WAHHH!!!!!! ONI!!!!!!" Takeshi ran away in fear, remembering Kyouya's look.

* * *

"Haruhi's scary when she's angry," Tamaki shook in a scared manner.  
"Haru-chan scared Kaze-chan." Mitsukuni stated surprisedly.  
"Un." Takashi shook his head in agreement with his cousin.  
"That oni was hiding in Haruhi all along," Hikaru mumbled nervously.

Kaoru quietly glanced at Kyouya who seemed unaffected by her words, _'Kyouya-senpai said something like that during the sports festival.'_ He thought about it, and then smiled weakly, _'Haruhi, you really know us all pretty well, …ne?'_

"Ah… the others came out." Hikaru pointed out obviously.  
"It looks like their going to eat at that restaurant." Mitsukuni stated.  
"Haruhi likes sushi." Takashi reminded as the girls entered the sushi restaurant.  
"Don't you think it would be wise for us to leave?" Kyouya asked Tamaki.  
"Naze? I wanna keep an eye on my musume!" Tamaki whined.

_'__Anta baka__.'_ He sighed, "she agreed to have us go with her when she goes to visit her mothers' grave, is that not enough for you? Imagine how furious she'll be if she finds out that we're here stalking her." Kyouya grabbed her cell phone.

"She won't find out!" Tamaki demanded.

Kyouya nearly rolled his eyes and sent Haruhi a text message to let her know what was going on. Two minutes later Haruhi jumped at the vibration of her cell phone that was given to her by the Hitachiin twins. She apologized to the girls as she brought it out of her pocket and looked at the message, surprised who it was from.

_If you didn't notice. Tamaki order the Host Club to follow you in the commoner mall. We're behind these soda machines, mind telling him to go home? --;_

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her face in annoyance and didn't bother to reply to him, seeing how she was being watched. She placed it back in her pocket and waited just a few more minutes before standing up at the table. Her smile was obviously fake as she said she would be right back, and so they said okay and watched her.

She went out of the restaurant for the moment and looked around in annoyance before spotting the vending machines. Her malice smile grew when seeing Takashi's hair sticking out from the top, so she came over. Haruhi stood next to the vending machines patiently, listening to Tamaki blabber a plan to keep an eye on her.

"As soon as they leave the restaurant, they'll probably go home." Tamaki whispered.  
"Haru-chan might finally have ootoro." Mitsukuni cheered quietly.  
"Ah," Takashi agreed, as usual, with his cousin.  
"Ano, I think Haruhi will just walk around with the girls a while." Hikaru stated.  
"Un, I doubt she'd do anything else." Kaoru added.

"Urusai." Haruhi said in angrily and the four enthusiastic Host Club members jumped in fright to hear her voice. She looked at them, scowling as her demon tone rose, "**if you have time to stalk me, how about you get ready for the weekend, ne?**"

"ONI!!!" They cried and ran away, minus Mitsukuni who was grabbed by Takashi.  
"Mou…" Haruhi sighed and heard a light snicker, so she looked. "Kyouya-senpai?"  
Kyouya looked at her, "it's amazing at how stupid they are, arigato."  
"Dou-itashimashite," she replied as she turned away but spoke, "demo…"  
"Hmm?" The vice president gazed down at her, mildly curious.

"I too gain a benefit from the Host Club I realize, perhaps not in the same way as you and the others do." Haruhi sighed, "you're more like a twisted lord hiding his feelings when it matters most, even if could benefit yourself or others."

"That's rather an interesting opinion in its' own way." Kyouya complimented and began walking away with a light way, "mata ashita."

"Un."

* * *

Haruhi and her few friends were with her, along with her father that always came on this day. She was surprised at how everyone was rather quiet during the visit to the grave, but was a little relieved. Her mind wasn't troubled at all, and it had actually surprised her at how she was happy the others were there.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Haruhi asked curiously with a smile.  
"Hai!" Mitsukuni clung to her waist happily.  
"Good, because we made a big picnic." Sayuri smiled happily.  
"Yay! Let's get to the limousine!" Ryouji cheered.

Mitsukuni and Sayuri dragged Haruhi to the limousine in a hurry, keeping her quite entertained. Tamaki and the others there were rather quiet though, not that they were doing it on purpose though. They were all quiet because they didn't understand why Haruhi wasn't all that sad about visiting, it was her mothers' grave.

"Oi, oi, what's with those sad faces?" Ryouji asked in annoyance. "Cheer up."  
Tamaki looked at him, "otousan… why isn't Haruhi sad…?"  
"Eh?" Haruhi's father looked at him, then at the three running off. "Hmm…"  
"More or less she's used to this after ten years." Kyouya stated.  
"Un, she's somewhat over the loss, and she has good friends." Ryouji walked off.

The Host Club didn't really understand what it truly meant to lose a parent; they could only get an idea of their parents away on business. But the difference was that Haruhi's mother, **wasn't**, going to come back to her in this life time. They didn't know whether to be happy or not around her, they always fooled around, but now?

"Oi! Hurry up or Honey-senpai will eat all the food!" Haruhi called out to them.

The group walked over and sat in a circle as they grabbed little amounts of the varieties of food. Everyone noticed that Haruhi wasn't eating, just drinking a can of soda, and made them a little worried. As Tamaki was about to speak to her, Sayuri placed an octopus wiener in front of her with the chopsticks.

"Here." She smiled.  
Haruhi looked at her, "I'm not hungry."  
"Just a bite." Her friend grinned.  
"…" sighing, she opened her mouth, and ate it.

"Is it me… or do they act like the twins…?" Tamaki asked curiously.  
"It's not you," the Hitachiin twins stated.  
"At least Haruhi decided to eat." Kyouya stated.  
"Un!" Mitsukuni smiled happily and offered one to Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed, "what am I, pregnant? I would feed myself if I was hungry."  
"WHAT?! MY MUSUME IS PREGNANT?!" Tamaki asked worriedly.  
"…iie…" she sighed in annoyance, him being an idiot and all.

"If any of you get her pregnant, I'll slit your throat," Ryouji said with venom dripping off his tongue and then added with a chirp, "ne?"

Haruhi sighed, "mou, stop talking…" she continued to drink her soda in silence.

* * *

The night came fast and everyone was heading to the limousine and Tamaki tried to whisper something in her ear. Haruhi jumped away from him and accidentally clung to Kaoru and Hikaru who both looked at her. They saw her scowl at Tamaki with a faint blush and they hugged her protectively as usual.

"Hentai," the twins spoke, "Haruhi, sit with us in the limo."  
"U-un." She replied, still a little jumpy from the warm breath against her ear.  
"Wah!!! I was just asking a question!!!" Tamaki wailed.  
"Rather seducing her with whispers." Kyouya stated.  
He blushed, "that wasn't my intention!"

"What was Tama-chan going to ask her?" Mitsukuni asked curiously.  
He was about to answer his question, but looked away, "it's nothing."  
"Haru-chan needs to get a restraining order on you, hentai-senpai." Sayuri stated.

"I'm not a hentai!" Tamaki whined, then quieted down as he watched the twins and the two Fujioka family members go in the limousine. "I wanted to ask if she felt like she wanted to cry." He mumbled, "I think I would… if I lost my okasan like that."

"Baka," Sayuri smiled, "Haru-chan's strong."  
"Un," Takashi surprisingly agreed with someone other than Mitsukuni.  
"I'm sure we can imagine the pain of losing someone." Kyouya stated.  
"Haru-chan isn't sad, we shouldn't be either, ne?" Mitsukuni asked.  
"Hai," Sayuri smiled and laughed lightly, "I plan to leave Ouran soon."

"EH?!" Tamaki was surprised.  
"I see," Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "you **were** only there for Haruhi."  
"Un," Haruhi's childhood friend smiled happily, "but she has good friends here."  
"Huh?" The four were confused at what she said.  
"Iya, demo, I don't remember the last time Haru-chan's had so much chaos as fun."

The Host Club members looked at each other confusedly and Sayuri waved to them lightly before heading to the limousine. Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at them, saying that they were going to leave them there if they wouldn't hurry up. They listened to the twins and hurriedly made their way to the limousine that was ready to leave.

* * *

Tamaki's limousine dropped everyone at their estate, last but not least was the Fujioka residence. He stepped out with them and asked Haruhi to wait a moment as her dad continued forth to the apartment. His hand went up and scratched the back of his head nervously which was making Haruhi nervous too.

"I… wanted to ask something…" the Host Club president stated quietly.  
"Nani?" she looked at him curiously, forgetting the nervousness.  
"Were you really okay? When we went to the graves?" Tamaki asked.  
Her head titled, "was that what you all were so worried about?"  
"Eh?" He didn't know exactly how to take in that question.

"Okasan's been gone since I was seven, senpai," Haruhi stated, "of course I think about her, but crying about it every time I think about her won't bring her back."

"So," he started slowly, "…you wanted to cry?"  
"Iie," the natural host smiled, "it's hard to cry with you guys around."  
Tamaki looked at her, and laughed, "I see, that's good!"  
She laughed as well as she gave a small reply, "hai."

"Haru-chan! Get inside! It's cold!" Ryouji called from the upstairs rail.

"Hai!" Haruhi called out to him, then looked at Tamaki, "I have to go inside now."  
"Wakaru," the king host kissed her on the forehead, "see you tomorrow."  
"Eh?" She wondered why she would see them on a Saturday.  
"Ara? You forgot already? We're going to the beach for the three day weekend."

"Ah! I forgot!" Haruhi nearly panicked.  
He couldn't help but laugh, "we'll be here to pick you up in the morning."  
"Don't think I'll cook breakfast." She stated with a pout.  
Tamaki frowned, "I like your home cooked meals."  
"Feeding eight mouths is too much, and you all have different tastes."

He smiled lightly and waved, "oyasumi, Haruhi."  
"Un, ja ne Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi replied.

Getting into the limousine, Tamaki told the driver that it was alright to leave now after he closed the door. It began to drive off, so Haruhi decided to wave goodbye as it went into the distance and made a turn. Haruhi sighed in relief and wiped her eyes before the urge to cry appeared, and she went to the apartment and took a shower.

* * *

Translations: 

Buta: Pig.  
Oni: Demon.  
Musume: Daughter.  
Anta Baka: "You idiot."  
Urusai: "Shut up."  
Mou: "Jeez."  
Dou-itashimashite: "You're welcome."  
Mata ashita: "See you tomorrow."  
Hentai: Pervert.  
Baka: "Stupid, idiot, moron, etc."  
Wakaru: "I understand/Alright."  
Oyasumi: Good night.

* * *

**Author Note:** No notes.

Next Update: Safe to say next Saturday or ten comments because I'm a little busy.


	4. Chapter 04

**Author Note: **I've been a little tired and bored today, so here's a chapter. I don't know if I'll have time tomorrow, so meh.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 04**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

The Host Club members looked at each other confusedly and Sayuri waved to them lightly before heading to the limousine. Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at them, saying that they were going to leave them there if they wouldn't hurry up. They listened to the twins and hurriedly made their way to the limousine that was ready to leave.

* * *

Tamaki's limousine dropped everyone at their estate, last but not least was the Fujioka residence. He stepped out with them and asked Haruhi to wait a moment as her dad continued forth to the apartment. His hand went up and scratched the back of his head nervously which was making Haruhi nervous too. 

"I… wanted to ask something…" the Host Club president stated quietly.  
"Nani?" she looked at him curiously, forgetting the nervousness.  
"Were you really okay? When we went to the graves?" Tamaki asked.  
Her head titled, "was that what you all were so worried about?"  
"Eh?" He didn't know exactly how to take in that question.

"Okasan's been gone since I was seven, senpai," Haruhi stated, "of course I think about her, but crying about it every time I think about her won't bring her back."

"So," he started slowly, "…you wanted to cry?"  
"Iie," the natural host smiled, "it's hard to cry with you guys around."  
Tamaki looked at her, and laughed, "I see, that's good!"  
She laughed as well as she gave a small reply, "hai."

"Haru-chan! Get inside! It's cold!" Ryouji called from the upstairs rail.

"Hai!" Haruhi called out to him, then looked at Tamaki, "I have to go inside now."  
"Wakaru," the king host kissed her on the forehead, "see you tomorrow."  
"Eh?" She wondered why she would see them on a Saturday.  
"Ara? You forgot already? We're going to the beach for the three day weekend."

"Ah! I forgot!" Haruhi nearly panicked.  
He couldn't help but laugh, "we'll be here to pick you up in the morning."  
"Don't think I'll cook breakfast." She stated with a pout.  
Tamaki frowned, "I like your home cooked meals."  
"Feeding ate mouths is too much, and you all have different tastes."

He smiled lightly and waved, "oyasumi, Haruhi."  
"Un, ja ne Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi replied.

Getting into the limousine, Tamaki told the driver that it was alright to leave now after he closed the door. It began to drive off, so Haruhi decided to wave goodbye as it went into the distance and made a turn. Haruhi sighed in relief and wiped her eyes before the urge to cry appeared, and she went to the apartment and took a shower.

**

* * *

**

**- Now -**

All of the girls were having fun with the Host Club members as Haruhi watched idly with her childhood friend. Sayuri told her that after the weekend, she wouldn't be participating at Ouran Academy. Haruhi frowned and asked why she was going to leave, but she replied that she only came when finding out Haruhi was okay.

"How am I okay with six crazy ahous?" Haruhi laughed.  
She smiled and hugged her, "their not that bad."  
"Yeah… Mori-senpai and Kyouya-senpai that is."

"Haruhi-kun, you're not going to swim again?" Momoka frowned.  
The natural host smiled, "no thank you, I just like to watch, remember?"  
"Can we sit with you this time?" She asked a little hopefully.  
"Un, go ahead," Haruhi patted the rather large blanket.  
"Arigato gozaimas Haruhi-kun." Her and two others sat with them.

Kyouya took a picture of the natural host with four girls and then set the camera down and called her over to him boredly, "Haruhi."

Haruhi apologized for leaving them and went over to see what it was that Kyouya wanted her for. Her hopes was for him to tell her why he decided to go somewhere where there wasn't an ounce of anything to gain. Then again, he didn't gain anything in Karuizawa, yet, he enjoyed watching the others suffer with labor work.

"Nani-yo?" Haruhi spoke like a guy in case girls came over.  
He looked at her, "do you think you can make something in the Host Club worth interesting enough to take a picture of?" An opinion of another member is needed.  
"Mm…" she tried to think about it, glancing around at the other members, "un."  
"Which host?" Kyouya was a little surprised at the her fast reply.  
"Depends, can it be revenge on Tamaki-senpai?" She asked curiously.  
A smile curved onto his place, "of course, so long at it isn't nudity."

"As if," Haruhi tried to think, "he would need to be asleep, …or passed out."  
"Is that all you need to happen for an interesting shot?" He asked.  
"Well, I'll need Hikaru and Kaoru to do the rest." She replied.

Kyouya motioned her closer, "than do this." He began to whisper, and she sighed.

* * *

Haruhi walked over to the host king who was just talking to the other girls for friend; making them laugh and feel special. She would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't already used to this odd type of behavior. Her body stopped in place, thinking about his reason as to **why** his behavior was like that, but she it off and continued forth. 

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi clung to his arm lightly, tilting her head for more affect on him and asked, "would you like to go on a walk with me tonight? …alone?"

Tamaki blushed furiously before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and suddenly collapsed onto the ground. The girls giggled at how that happened, but couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him at the same time. Haruhi gazed around the area to find the two little devils, and spotted them playing volleyball with the customers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, can you come here?" Haruhi called out to them.  
They stopped and looked at her, "hai!" Then came running.  
She came to the two, "want some fun?"  
"Un!" The two grinned mischievously.

After whispering what they could do, the Hitachiin twins had that maniacal look on their face and began covering Tamaki in sand. Everyone was getting curious as to what they were doing, so they all began to come a little closer. Kyouya eventually got up and saw the masterpiece that the freshman had made with teamwork.

"Tamaki the Mermaid," he commented, and took a well needed picture.  
"Was it what you wanted?" Haruhi asked curiously.  
"It's going to be selling a lot for copies." The shadow king stated.

Haruhi sighed and walked back to the now empty blanket and laid down with her hands behind her head. Her eyes closed tiredly, but was wide awake to hear any nearby talking due to suspicion against the Host Club. She actually turned out to be a little disappointed that Kyouya wanted her to create a scene instead of telling her.

_'I wonder if he forgot…'_ Haruhi thought to herself curiously, but then shook that unbelievable though out of her head, _'this is Kyouya-senpai we're talking about.'_

A very loud yell was heard in the distance, and she couldn't help but smile at the reaction Tamaki was giving. He probably thought he turned into either a sand monster or an actual little mermaid, it didn't matter, it was pretty funny. It was a little revenge on her behalf because he was causing her to be so flustered.

An hour later Mitsukuni came over and poked lightly at Haruhi who turned out to be sound asleep under the umbrella. Her arms laid upwards over her head and her that strands of her hair cascaded over her face lightly. He wasn't too surprised that she was so tired with all the 'fun' the Host Club had that morning with her.

Kyouya came over and took a picture of it and spoke to Mitsukuni, "Haruhi might as well go to a room and sleep in there instead of being out here."  
"Un." Mitsukuni looked over and called out, "Takashi!"  
"Nh…" Haruhi began to stir from the yell.  
"Oops," he realized he woke her up.

"Hn?" Takashi came over as he cousin asked.  
"Take Haru-chan to the room." Mitsukuni requested.  
"Un." He carefully picked her up in his arms.  
"Nani…?" Haruhi stirred more awake.  
"Takashi's going to take you to your room." Mitsukuni smiled.

She was too tired for anything else to say or hear, and ended up starting to falling asleep in Takashi's arms. Her eyes opened dazedly when she felt something placed on her, but closed her eyes again from the tiredness. Haruhi was placed in her given room ten minutes later and Takashi tucked her in which made her stir awake again.

"Arigato gozaimas, Mori-senpai." Haruhi mumbled to him.  
"Dou-itashimashite." He replied quietly.  
"…" Again, she fell asleep, so Takashi left.

* * *

The twins barged in and jumped on her, telling her that dinner was ready and that they were all waiting on her. Haruhi groaned tiredly and sat up, grumbling about how she wouldn't be able to sleep in peace if this kept up. They looked at her curiously, realizing that she was really tired for some reason, so they asked.

"Daijobu?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.  
"I'm just tired," she yawned, "Tamaki-senpai kept calling me last night."  
"Tono's a hentai!" They grinned playfully.  
Haruhi rubbed her face to wake up more, "get out, I'll get ready."  
"Aww, you don't want us to help?" Hikaru questioned.  
Kaoru noticed something and touched her forehead, "you're warm."

Haruhi shrugged and stretched, "why are **all** of you so worried?"  
"…" The two quieted down, not wanting to talk about it.  
"Aw, I thought we were friends, get out." She shooed them away.  
"N-nani? We are friends!" They replied, "we're just concerned!"  
"I know that, but _**why**_?" Haruhi questioned.

"Haruhi didn't want to eat yesterday or talk that much yesterday." Hikaru stated.  
"We think you're stressed because we all came with you yesterday." Kaoru added.  
"Stressed? That wouldn't be the word I'm looking for." Haruhi blinked confusedly.  
"Eh?" The two looked at her with interesting, wanting to know what she meant.  
"You all were quiet yesterday, I think I was worried about you guys more than I was about visiting okasan." She laughed, "it doesn't matter though."  
"But you never tell us what's on your mind." They stated with a huff.

Haruhi looked at them rather sternly, "**mind waiting outside**?"  
"AHH!!!" The two ran out the door and waited out in the hall.  
"It's amazing how that works." She mumbled to herself.

Haruhi placed on a pair of jeans and a tank top because she was to lazy to dress in anything else. She left the room after putting on the house slippers and saw the twins waiting for her nervously. Her smile appeared sweetly, so they calmed down a little to see that the demon was subsided for now.

"Ne, let's all hold hands," Hikaru and Kaoru offered.  
She sighed and took their hands, "un."  
They smiled and walked with her to the dining room, "konbanwa."  
"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni cheered, running over to hug her happily.  
"Ara?" Haruhi looked at him, realizing how constant he was doing this.  
"You've been asleep for a long time!" He chimed.  
"I was tired." The princess of the Host Club smiled.

"Well, sit down so we can eat." Kyouya stated patiently.  
She nearly scowled, "hai, hai," then spoke to herself _'baka.'_  
"Wah! Haruhi!!! Don't show so much skin!" Tamaki whined.  
Blinking, she looked at her clothes, "I don't see anything wrong."  
"Otousan wants you to cover up!" He complained.  
"I like tank tops, their comfortable." Haruhi stated plainly.

"Tono doesn't want Haruhi revealing her virgin skin to anyone else since Bossa Nova-cchi saw her in her underwear." The twins stated.  
She blushed lightly and looked away, "stop reminding me."  
"Gomen, gomen," they laughed and everyone sat down.

Maids came in and placed their plates in front of them and they all somehow decided to eat in silence. Haruhi wasn't used to it being so quiet with them, so she looked up, only the find them all looking at her. The Host Club members looked at her quietly until she looked at them, so they returned to eating, and she sighed.

"I just lost my appetite, please excuse me." Haruhi wiped her mouth and got up.  
"Shall I escort you?" Kyouya asked in amusement, already getting up too.  
"…sure," she replied quietly and they left together.

"Wah!!! This is your fault!" Tamaki pointed at the twins.  
"Haruhi said that she's worried about us." Hikaru stated.  
"She knows that we're worried about her." Kaoru added.  
"I think… we should stop worrying…" Mitsukuni spoke.  
"Hmm?" Both twins and Tamaki looked at him.

"If Haru-chan was really bothered about something, I'm sure she would tell us, ne?" He looked at them, hoping they understood, so he got up, "I'll be back!"

* * *

"When are you going to tell me?" Haruhi asked quietly.  
"About what?" The shadow king asked back.  
"Why you went yesterday, you said you would tell me."  
"Shitteru." He stopped in place at her door.  
Her attention went to him, "naze Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya placed his arm up against the door and looked at her in silence as she leaned back on the door curiously. They looked at one another for a while, neither one of the were talking to each other, so it was a little awkward. Haruhi saw that he wanted to talk about it, but it seemed that he didn't know how to start, then he spoke.

"You had once accused me of having some sort of an emotional benefit from your company, do you remember?" Kyouya asked lightly in a stern tone.  
"Hai, I apologized though for accusing you of that-" she was interrupted.  
"It's not that," the shadow king tensed a little, then moved away.

Haruhi looked at him in confusion until she saw him look in a direction, so she joined him and looked as well. Mitsukuni was standing in the distance in curiosity, hugging his stuffed rabbit with both of his arms. Kyouya said that they would talk another time before he turned away and went to his own room.

"Did I interrupt something?" Mitsukuni frowned.  
"Iie," Haruhi replied, "did you need something?"  
He came over held out Usa-chan to her, "you can borrow Usa-chan tonight!"  
"A-arigato gozaimas," the freshman took the stuffed animal and looked at him.  
"We're sorry for worrying you Haru-chan." Mitsukuni smiled.  
She smiled back, "it's alright."

"You sure?" Tamaki's voice called out.

Her attention went over to the four other Host Club members, she was almost surprised that they were **this** concerned about her. She smiled without knowing it was one of her cutest smiles, telling them that it really was alright. Haruhi then looked at them, noticing each of their faint blushes as they looked away.

So she laughed.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," Haruhi announced and waved to them once, "oyasumi." She opened the door and started to walk in.

"Want us to help you undress?" The twins asked curiously.

**WHACK!**

"Hentai no bakas!" Tamaki roared.  
"Weren't they calling you that earlier?" Mitsukuni asked.  
"Wah! We just want to help!" The twins stated.  
"Sure." Haruhi smiled.  
They looked at her, "…hontou?"  
"Iie." She closed the door.

* * *

Haruhi finished her hot shower just moments ago and placed on some random shorts on and a short sleeved shirt. It's not like she would trust the Host Club members to leave her alone in peace, though she wasn't sure. Last time she was at the beach for the weekend, she was with Kyouya for the moment to talk, then was with Tamaki. 

Talking…

_'Kyouya was trying to remind me of the day we were at the store.'_ Haruhi couldn't forget that day. _'He was extremely grumpy, had no money, and no cell phone.'_

Sighing tiredly, she dried her hair with a towel so that it wouldn't soak the pillow or give her uncontrollable hair in the morning. It's actually the reason why she preferred to have showers in the morning, but know them, they'd jump in. Most of that thought was an exaggeration, but with the Host Club, it was always hard to tell.

**Knock, knock.**

She turned her attention to the door for the moment, then sighed before saying that she would be right there. Her educated guess told her that it was Tamaki who wanted to give her a kiss on the head. Haruhi wished that he would leave her alone everyone once in a while, even one entire day without his attention would be great.

Sighing one last time, she placed the dry towel around her neck in case her hair was still a little wet. Buying her time to see Tamaki's face, she unlocked the door quietly and placed her hand on the door knob and opened it slowly. Haruhi peeked her head out to see who it was, and surprisingly, she couldn't have been more wrong.

"K-Kyouya-senpai?"

* * *

Translations:  
  
Nani-yo: "What do you want?"  
Shitteru: "I know."

* * *

**Author Note:** I enjoy doing cliffhangers for some reason, anyways, it's finally getting better at least. 

Next Update: In 7 days, or 10 reviews.


	5. Chapter 05

**Author Notes:** I'm not really going to explain myself since I did in the third chapter, but, if you can't bother to understand the fact that I even _**bothered**_ to place a translation list down, I could just laugh at everyone and say 'haha, your fault,' but no. Nonetheless, the comments such as what chrisamazing (I think that's what the name was) are more than welcomed.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 05**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

So she laughed.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," Haruhi announced and waved to them once, "oyasumi." She opened the door and started to walk in.

"Want us to help you undress?" The twins asked curiously.

**WHACK!**

"Hentai no bakas!" Tamaki roared.  
"Weren't they calling you that earlier?" Mitsukuni asked.  
"Wah! We just want to help!" The twins stated.  
"Sure." Haruhi smiled.  
They looked at her, "…hontou?"  
"Iie." She closed the door.

* * *

Haruhi finished her hot shower just moments ago and placed on some random shorts on and a short sleeved shirt. It's not like she would trust the Host Club members to leave her alone in peace, though she wasn't sure. Last time she was at the beach for the weekend, she was with Kyouya for the moment to talk, then was with Tamaki.

Talking…

_'Kyouya was trying to remind me of the day we were at the store.'_ Haruhi couldn't forget that day. _'He was extremely grumpy, had no money, and no cell phone.'_

Sighing tiredly, she dried her hair with a towel so that it wouldn't soak the pillow or give her uncontrollable hair in the morning. It's actually the reason why she preferred to have showers in the morning, but know them, they'd jump in. Most of that thought was an exaggeration, but with the Host Club, it was always hard to tell.

**Knock, knock.**

She turned her attention to the door for the moment, then sighed before saying that she would be right there. Her educated guess told her that it was Tamaki who wanted to give her a kiss on the head. Haruhi wished that he would leave her alone everyone once in a while, even one entire day without his attention would be great.

Sighing one last time, she placed the dry towel around her neck in case her hair was still a little wet. Buying her time to see Tamaki's face, she unlocked the door quietly and placed her hand on the door knob and opened it slowly. Haruhi peeked her head out to see who it was, and surprisingly, she couldn't have been more wrong.

"K-Kyouya-senpai?"

- Now -

* * *

"You seemed surprised." Kyouya raised his eyebrows. "May I come in."  
"Sure," she stepped aside to let him in, "I thought you would be Tamaki-senpai."  
"You should know he sleeps early for his beauty." The shadow king announced.  
"That's true," how could she forget his awkward schedule?

Taking off his glasses, he slid them onto the collar of his shirt and looked at her, "are you trying to mimic my appearance from last time Haruhi?" He asked.  
Haruhi blinked confusedly, "mimic?" She forgot about the towel around her neck.  
The shadow somewhat smiled at her lack of thought, "you should sleep."

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi called out, looking at him as she closed the door quietly, subconsciously locking it, "what was it you were trying to say to me earlier?"  
"Do you remember the party in the Central Salon, how you stood up to otousan?"  
She nodded and sat on the bed looking at him, "did I get you into trouble?"  
"If that was the case, I would've doubled your debt." His tone was a little annoyed, yet grateful that he **wasn't** in trouble, "it's quite the opposite really."

"Does this really involve yesterday?" Haruhi asked; trying to avoid complications.

Kyouya sat down next to her sideways, one leg up on the bed with his other one dangling on the side, "I doubt the Chairman has told you, but both he and otousan want you to be their sons' wife in the future, in this case, for me or Tamaki." He didn't bother looking at her as he continued, "otousan hates the Chairman in many ways, so in return to that, he wants me to get closer to you. That, is why I came yesterday."

"You came, …because your otousan wanted you to get close to me?" Haruhi looked almost astonished as to what she was just told, "w-what am I, a prize?"  
"Not necessarily," he replied, "but because of this situation, I need a favor from you."  
"Nani?" The sixteen year old glanced at him confusedly.

His dangling leg lifted onto the bed and he rested his arm on it and looked at her with almost a bored expression, "simple, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh?!" Haruhi got off the bed and stood a couple feet away, "w-who are you, and what in the world did you do to Kyouya-senpai?!"  
"Would you mind keeping it down?" He scowled in a light manner, "I don't really want the others to come barging in here, thinking something's wrong."  
"Why in the world would I be your girlfriend? How do you benefit from that- how can I even benefit from it?!" She was still pretty shocked.

"The Host Club would know nothing of this though, especially Tamaki." Kyouya informed. "I benefit from it because it would please my father to see that I have started a relationship with you. About it benefiting you however, I could make your debt disappear for you, but you would still need to be a host for less suspicion."

"Erasing a debt just so I can be your girlfriend, what am I, a whore or something?"  
Haruhi was a little annoyed at this and mumbled, "that's pretty steep nonetheless…"  
"It was merely an offer Haruhi," he stood up and walked to her, "unfortunately, I need this, so I don't mind being in debt with you one way or another."  
"That's still pretty much the same reasoning." She stated to herself out loud.

"Only our families would be aware of this relationship, no one else though for both of our benefits, and to avoid Tamaki's complaints." Kyouya stated. "Think of it as a trial that will end in perhaps five months, then we don't have to continue any longer."

"There's nothing between us that we can call anything as a relationship." She stated.  
Kyouya smirked, "indeed," his hands went into his pockets, "however, it would make things interesting wouldn't it? You wanted to know about kyodais and shimai?"  
"Shimai?" She looked at him rather confusedly, "goshimai?"  
"Un." Kyouya guided her to sit on the bed without her noticing as he still stood.  
The temptation to understand was right there, and it was the bait, but she had to take it, "what would I have to do as your _**girlfriend**_, Kyouya-senpai?"

"Not call me with suffix around my family for one thing, only around the other Host Club members I suppose," Kyouya shrugged, "I suppose I can take you on dates."  
"Why do I have a feeling I would have to meet your otousan?" Haruhi asked.  
"After we've adjusted to the situation, I'll tell him, and he'll want to meet you."  
"Not much pressure, is there?" She grumbled sarcastically.

"Otousan is a strict man, and the fact that you interested him is surprising enough." Kyouya announced to her, explaining how this situation came to be.  
"I was just telling him that you're admirable." Haruhi huffed, glancing at him.  
"Shall I take that annoyed look as an acceptance to being my girlfriend?"  
"Can I make a couple conditions?" She asked in annoyance.  
"Hai." The shadow king replied with interest.

"No more harassing me in any way, it's getting annoying. Also, I don't have to host when I don't want to." Haruhi couldn't really think of anything else.  
"I thought you would make it more interesting." He nodded, "however, you'll still have to present yourself at the Third Music Room as a host."  
"I guess I can't really object to that," she commented, and looked at him, "wouldn't this make me closer to understanding you though? You always push others away."

Kyouya smirked, "only to those who want to know, can understand me, remember?" He had her remember what she said two days ago. "You should get some rest."  
"Ah, senpai- er… Kyouya," she tried to call out.  
Stopping his way to the door, he looked at her, "nani?"  
"Nothing, it's just…" how could she ask this?  
He came over and waited patiently, "what is it?"

Haruhi looked up at him, "is this something you want to do it for your otousan, or is it because you also think you can find something more that you'll benefit from?"

Kyouya looked at her rather surprisedly, but offered a smile, "who knows."  
She was now confused as to what he meant, "what's that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't know the answer," he stated truthfully, "was that all?"  
"Hai… I guess…" Haruhi sighed, being a little flustered.  
"We'll go to Hokkaido next weekend, alright?"  
"Un, it sounds fun," she smiled at the thought.  
"Oyasumi." The shadow king walked away.

"Oyasumi Kyouya." Haruhi replied, watching him unlock the door to leave, then locked after he left the room, and Haruhi decided to go to sleep now.

* * *

Morning appeared the next day and Haruhi was the first to wake out of the Host Club members because she slept a lot the other day. She got dressed and decided to go take a walk with the stuffed rabbit in her arms on the beach before the chaotic day with the others began. The morning brought little warmth, but it was enough to keep her wide; not like anyone would wake up in the morning, and go bug her in her room to find out she was missing.

Last night flooded back into her mind with that 'simple, will you be my girlfriend' running through her mind. If she didn't know better, she would have to say that it was nothing but a very strange dream. Then again, there was no real difference from night and day now thanks to the Host Club.

"WAHHH!!! HARUHI'S MISSING!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!"Tamaki cried out.

Haruhi twitched in annoyance at the hectic yelling back at the villa and knew that she should go back before everyone wakes up. She was actually a little happy that he forgot about the fact that she said she would go on a walk with him yesterday. Her feet dragged her back, and saw the entire Host Club other than Kyouya searching her room; under the bed, in the bathroom, behind the curtain, in her bag-

"Get out of my stuff!" Haruhi fumed, causing them to jump in shock.  
Tamaki looked at her, "HARUHI!!!"  
She twitched in annoyance, "get out!"  
He screeched. "Such foul language!"  
"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni cheered.

"Honey-senpai," Haruhi looked at him and gave him the stuffed rabbit.  
"Yay! Usa-chan too!" He jumped with glee and hugged the rabbit.  
She smiled and then looked around, "ano… where's Kyouya…-senpai."  
"He's still asleep," Tamaki looked at the time, "breakfast should be soon."  
"So you're not going to wake him up?" They stared at her blankly.

"Kyouya-senpai has a bad temper in the morning." The twins stated.  
"Kyou-chan has low blood pressure!" Mitsukuni smiled.  
"Fine then, _**I'll**_ go wake him up." Haruhi sighed and left the room.  
"Iie!" The twins grabbed her. "You'll be eaten alive!"  
"Stay with us Haruhi! It's safer!" Tamaki pleaded.  
"Nani?" Haruhi asked in annoyance.  
"Kyou-chan might scare you!" Mitsukuni stated.  
"Un." Takashi agreed lightly.

"Tamaki-senpai, shouldn't you be thinking of what the Host Club will girl for the customers that came? Hikaru, Kaoru, go eat, I can hear your stomachs growling."

"GAH! THAT'S RIGHT!!!" Tamaki fled to plan things.  
The twins' stomachs won, "food!!!"  
"Simple minds," Haruhi sighed.  
"Want us to come with you Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked.  
"Iie, it's fine." She began walking off in the opposite direction.

"Haru-chan's acting strange, ne?" He looked at his taller cousin.  
Takashi shrugged, "who knows."  
"I wonder if we get cake in the morning!" Mitsukuni rushed to the dining room.  
"…" He followed his rather cheerful cousin.

* * *

**Knock, knock.**

"Kyouya, okoshimas." Haruhi called out, but received no answer and opened the door to it practically dark. So she closed the door behind her and came to the bed, "oi, Kyouya_-senpai_, okoshimas."

Kyouya growled in annoyance and sat up, "nani-yo…"  
"Hmm, so you do have a bad temper," she was surprised.  
"Nan desu ka?" He looked at her tiredly.  
"You should get up before Tamaki-senpai does something stupid."  
Kyouya remembered they were hosting today, "hai."  
"He said breakfast should be ready soon," she started to leave.  
"Wait outside the room then." He stated as he got up.

Haruhi didn't understand why she had to wait for him, but decided to just listen to him, and he came out fifteen minutes later. He still looked pretty grumpy, causing her to remember the day she was stranded with him at the store. Thinking about that as they headed towards the dining room, she placed her hand behind her head.

"I still don't see how it'll work, do you usually keep things from Tamaki-senpai?"  
Haruhi asked curiously, wondering if it was something new.  
He shrugged carelessly, "I've never seemed to have given him any reason to doubt."  
"Mou, I hope I don't have to act like you," she huffed, "so what _**do**_ I have to do?"  
"Nothing important, seeing how neither of us have been in a relationship before."  
Kyouya stated casually, "as I said, we'll start slowly starting the first day back."  
_'You didn't say that…'_ She glared at him, then looked ahead.  
"Not happy?" He asked curiously.

"Does this mean I have to share my ideas for the Host Club to gain profit?" The natural rookie asked curiously. "You being the vice president and all."

"You should've been doing that already." Kyouya looked at her curiously.  
"Hontou? But it's so troublesome." She replied.  
"So what's your idea for the Host Club?"  
"Nothing special, the thought came to me when Renge-chan tried to make a movie of us." Haruhi lowered her hands down to place them in her pockets.  
"Are you implying that you want us to make a movie again?" He questioned.

"Iie, actually… the thought of making a CD was more interesting, but I don't know if you guys can sing, I know I can't." Haruhi tried to explain. "You can have five solo songs, except the twins can do one together, and then one with everyone."

"You think I would sing?" Kyouya asked in annoyance.  
"Already we have to argue? What a bad relationship."  
He sighed, "we'll see what Tamaki has to say about it."  
"That reminds me, what about me debt?" Haruhi asked.  
The vice president looked at her, "what debt?"

Kyouya opened the double doors and everyone looked at them, surprised that they came together and without him being in a bad mood. They went to their chairs quietly and sat down, noticing that everything was very silent at the moment. Tamaki ignore this and cheered happily that breakfast was being brought in and began rambling to Kyouya about the days' course of events.

"Tell me about it later," Kyouya said grumpily as he took a bite of his food.  
_'So he's being nice to me because of benefits, ne?'_ Haruhi sighed and also ate.  
"Oni #1 and Oni #3 seem quiet," Hikaru whispered.  
"Maybe something happened?" Kaoru questioned.  
"You could say that," Kyouya replied, everyone jolted.  
"K-Kyou-chan, o-ohayoo." Mitsukuni smiled weakly.  
"Ohayoo gozaimas." He replied, and looked at Haruhi sternly.  
_'W-what's he glaring at me for?'_ Haruhi panicked.

"I thought you were going to tell Tamaki." Kyouya took another bite of the meal.  
"Tell him what?" He couldn't mean tell him of the 'relationship' they started.  
"About your idea, only he can accept it." The shadow king announced.  
"Oh, demo… I thought I would tell him about it later," Haruhi blinked.

"Tell me what?" Tamaki asked curiously.  
"Haruhi thought of something that the Host Club could do." Kyouya answered.  
"Oh? Let's hear it! We're interested!" Hikaru and Kaoru stated.  
"Haru-chan ganbatte!" Mitsukuni cheered pointlessly.

Haruhi scratched the back of her head, "well, I was think that the Host Club could make a CD, you know, music or something." She poked at her food with the fork, "the movie that Kyouya-senpai edited made a good hit, so I wondered about music."

"Oh! Brilliant!" Tamaki cheered. "Let's do it!"  
"Ano…" Hikaru looked at the president boredly.  
"We like the idea as well…" Kaoru spoke.  
"But how would that work?" The twins asked.  
"Haruhi planned that already." Kyouya stated.  
"Ara?" They all looked at her.

Haruhi smiled sheepishly, "well, that is to say some of it- I don't know how many songs you would like to put on a CD, put I can only think of six."  
"Let's hear it, let's hear it!" Mitsukuni smiled.  
"Well, since I can't sing, the six of you can do a song of your own, Hikaru and Kaoru of course is a set being their selling point, making that five songs."  
"What about the sixth song?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Everyone participates in it," her cheeks flushed lightly, "I don't know how unique it would be though, unless Tamaki-senpai wants to add some musical songs into it."  
"Oh!" Tamaki clung to her happily. "Let's do it! I should express myself to you!"  
Haruhi's blush deepened and pinched his hand off her, "please don't."  
Kyouya smirked at that and added, "I have one condition though."  
"Hmm?" Everyone looked at him.  
He looked at Haruhi, "Haruhi attempts to do a song."

"But you should know that my grades were bad." Haruhi frowned.  
"I said **attempt**, if you do poorly, we'll simply leave it out." He proposed.  
"That sounds like harassment to me," the natural rookie huffed, "fine."  
"Yosh! Everyone will sing!" Tamaki paused and looked at Takashi, "Mori-senpai…"  
"…" The senior looked a little pale, but nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this next Saturday-" Tamaki was interrupted.  
"Declined, I'm busy that day." Kyouya stated.  
"Haru-chan isn't though, ne?" Mitsukuni asked curiously.  
"Actually, Saturday's bad for me…" Haruhi frowned.

"How about we do it in December?" The twins suggested.  
"It would give us enough time to make arrangements." Kyouya stated.  
"I don't see why not, we have to make lyrics, ne?" Haruhi added.  
"Then it's settled, Haruhi's in charge of all lyric making!" Tamaki cheered.  
"Un!" Everyone replied, though Kyouya and Takashi weren't as enthusiastic.

"EH?!" Haruhi panicked.

* * *

Translations:

Kyodai: Brother.  
Shimai: Sister.  
Goshimai: (Your) Sister.  
Okoshimas: "Wake up."  
Nan desu ka: "What is it?"  
Ganbatte: "Go for it!"

* * *

**Author Note:** Told you that it would get interesting between the fourth or fifth chapter. Sadly, it only gets more interesting in different way, and yet I'm not going to spoil any of it, how surprising.

Next Update: Tomorrow! ...if I remember!

Extra: Happy Valentines Day


	6. Chapter 06

**Author Note: **I had nearly forgotten about this, but meh, I remembered.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 06**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

"Tell me what?" Tamaki asked curiously.  
"Haruhi thought of something that the Host Club could do." Kyouya answered.  
"Oh? Let's hear it! We're interested!" Hikaru and Kaoru stated.  
"Haru-chan ganbatte!" Mitsukuni cheered pointlessly. 

Haruhi scratched the back of her head, "well, I was think that the Host Club could make a CD, you know, music or something." She poked at her food with the fork, "the movie that Kyouya-senpai edited made a good hit, so I wondered about music."

"Oh! Brilliant!" Tamaki cheered. "Let's do it!"  
"Ano…" Hikaru looked at the president boredly.  
"We like the idea as well…" Kaoru spoke.  
"But how would that work?" The twins asked.  
"Haruhi planned that already." Kyouya stated.  
"Ara?" They all looked at her.

Haruhi smiled sheepishly, "well, that is to say some of it- I don't know how many songs you would like to put on a CD, put I can only think of six."  
"Let's hear it, let's hear it!" Mitsukuni smiled.  
"Well, since I can't sing, the six of you can do a song of your own, Hikaru and Kaoru of course is a set being their selling point, making that five songs."  
"What about the sixth song?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Everyone participates in it," her cheeks flushed lightly, "I don't know how unique it would be though, unless Tamaki-senpai wants to add some musical songs into it."  
"Oh!" Tamaki clung to her happily. "Let's do it! I should express myself to you!"  
Haruhi's blush deepened and pinched his hand off her, "please don't."  
Kyouya smirked at that and added, "I have one condition though."  
"Hmm?" Everyone looked at him.  
He looked at Haruhi, "Haruhi attempts to do a song."

"But you should know that my grades were bad." Haruhi frowned.  
"I said **attempt**, if you do poorly, we'll simply leave it out." He proposed.  
"That sounds like harassment to me," the natural rookie huffed, "fine."  
"Yosh! Everyone will sing!" Tamaki paused and looked at Takashi, "Mori-senpai…"  
"…" The senior looked a little pale, but nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this next Saturday-" Tamaki was interrupted.  
"Declined, I'm busy that day." Kyouya stated.  
"Haru-chan isn't though, ne?" Mitsukuni asked curiously.  
"Actually, Saturday's bad for me…" Haruhi frowned.

"How about we do it in December?" The twins suggested.  
"It would give us enough time to make arrangements." Kyouya stated.  
"I don't see why not, we have to make lyrics, ne?" Haruhi added.  
"Then it's settled, Haruhi's in charge of all lyric making!" Tamaki cheered.  
"Un!" Everyone replied, though Kyouya and Takashi weren't as enthusiastic.

"EH?!" Haruhi panicked.

- Now -

* * *

Haruhi sighed tiredly at the end of the day, it went from July to December in a flash and she fixed up a couple lyrics for everyone, and they continuously practice. Tamaki and the twins would occasionally practice in front of their customers to see if they were doing good, and of course they were. Mitsukuni constantly hummed his song proudly, but she knew nothing about Takashi and Kyouya.

As the Host Club members were waving farewell to the last of the leaving customers with smiled, Haruhi looked at her _boyfriend_, "gomen nasi, Fuyumi-san wants me to go somewhere with her after school for some reason, she won't tell me though."

"It's safe to say otousan won't be there to disapprove." Kyouya replied and added in question, "you and otousan seem to be getting closer, it's rather unexpected."  
"But you wanted me to," she frowned lightly because it surprised him.  
"You've mistaken me," he looked at her, "I'm grateful."  
Haruhi smiled happily, "so, if I remember right, dinner on Friday, ne?"

"You're scheduled to rehearse tonight for your piece don't forget." Kyouya stated.  
"Fuyumi-san said she'd take me, so I'll try to be a little early." The natural replied.  
"So long as you beat the others there," he typed on his laptop, "I'll come early too."  
Annoyed, Haruhi closed his laptop and scowled, "I hate when you do that."

True, she started to hate talking to him without his full attention, and so he folded his arms over his chest and looked at her boredly, "that's nothing new, is it?"  
Her eyes rolled and jumped when her cell phone rang, "moshi-moshi?" It was Fuyumi calling, telling her that she was there waiting for her to come out. "I'll be there."  
After she hung up, Kyouya replied, "was that her?"  
"Un, I have to go," she grabbed her bag and then waved to everyone, "ja ne."

"Ara, don't we usually leave before her now?" Tamaki asked curiously.  
"Maybe Haru-chan has to do something?" Mitsukuni offered.  
"Ah well, we should be planning out the Christmas party, ne?" Kyouya called out.  
"Hai, I talked to otousan about it, and he said that family members can attend."  
Tamaki replied and saw Kyouya tense lightly at this. "Daijobu?"  
"Ah, there's nothing to worry about," then cursed, _'__chikusho__.'_

That wasn't going to be good, true he'll benefit from it if his father comes to see the preparations that the Host Club did. But on another side note, Haruhi and himself who have to be rather close that night in order to keep his father to believing that they had a relationship. By doing so though, Haruhi had to act appropriately, therefore, she had to be a lady, and not a member of the Host Club.

Kyouya smirk, _'this is going to be an interesting challenge.'_

* * *

"Ja ne Haru-chan!" Fuyumi waved happily and was driven away.

Haruhi sighed and went inside the studio to be greeted by the gentlemen who have been working on the productions. When she came in, Kyouya was already there with two cups off coffee in his hands and gave her one. Something was bothering him and she knew it, so she opened the door so that they could go outside to talk.

"Alright, what's with the silent treatment Kyouya?" Haruhi a little worriedly.  
"Nothing you should worry about," he took a sip of the instant coffee, "Tamaki decided to allow parents to attend, it's highly possible that otousan will attend."  
"But there's also a chance that he can't have a clear schedule, the entire thing is pointless to think on unless it's actually announced." The girl replied.  
"The fact that you're my girlfriend would make him want to attend, meaning we would have to put forth a little effort in front of the others."

"If your otousan comes, would he expect me to act like a onna, or allow me to attend to the Host Club?" Haruhi asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "I mean, it's possible that he wouldn't want me to attend because of Tamaki-senpai I guess, so I might just be with him. Will Akito-san attend too?"

"Most likely, my oldest kyodai's been too busy." Kyouya sighed, obviously getting a little stressed at the situation. "I'm positive that otousan will attend to make sure-"

"Kyouya," Haruhi called out and touched his hand, "it'll be fine," she gave him one of her softer smiles, "but is that what you want? To keep this going?"

He understood what she meant, and turned his hand around to hold hers lightly while thinking through all the capabilities. There were only a few loopholes that could be missed if everything was arranged with proper care. Kyouya sighed and looked at her to see her soft smile turn brightly to give him comfort, and he nodded.

"I want to impress otousan." Kyouya admitted his desire to her.  
"Kay." She stood up and threw away the empty cup.  
"What about the customers though." He asked curiously.  
"You're in charge of the Host Club's page this week, ne? Create a poll, something like, 'do you want to see Haruhi in onnanoko clothing for Christmas party,' ne?"  
"That would shot up to one hundred percent though," he announced.  
"What if the Host Club clicks 'iie' hmm? The girls would immediately take action and form more groups to gather attention to the site." Haruhi replied.

"Haruhi!!!" Tamaki's voice called out happily.  
They looked at him, and she then looked back at Kyouya, "better?"  
"Of course," the shadow king replied.  
"Haruhi!!!" Tamaki cried out and hugged her happily.  
Haruhi pinched his hand away, "konbanwa."  
"Oi, oi, we get to hear Haruhi sing!" The twins stated.  
"Yay! Let's go in! It's cold!" Mitsukuni shivered.  
"Hai, hai, let's go in," Haruhi agreed.

The Host Club members that just arrived rushed into the studio and Haruhi sighed; her breath visible. Kyouya chuckled lightly and looked up, so she looked at him, then also gazed up to see it starting to snow. Instantly though she frowned when remembering that there was supposed to be a snow storm that night.

"Let's go in, I don't need you getting sick." Haruhi teased.  
Sighing, he got up, "just because I'm a delicate boy…"  
"Un." She smiled and they went inside.

Everything was set up for Haruhi, the music prepared, the lyrics to look at, the microphone to sing in, and the earphones. She was a little glad that she was in a separate room from the others and that it was shut tightly. The last thing she would need is Tamaki praising her, because already she was in a good mood.

The music played, and she began to sing Sakura Kiss. (Song placed in English.)

She took a breath and began singing, "kiss, kiss fall in love," her eyes her closed, practically memorized it, "maybe you're my love," it was almost humorous that her father helped her with thinking of the song though.

"I always noticed that you were by my side, but is it hate? Or love? Or some sort of delusion?" Haruhi smiled, remembering dates she had with the twins. "If I could see my own feelings clearly now, a lady, a host, neither wouldn't matter to me."

"Everyone has their own reason for falling in love, it's different for everyone, maybe you're my love." Haruhi remembered her recent date with Kyouya and wanted to laugh. "I want to see that kind you now and give you a magnificent cherry blossom kiss; if your heart throbs, its a glorious love." She clung the earphones to her head and looked at the lyrics again. "The present is much more important than the future, this lovely spring love I a blooming maiden's beauty."

Tamaki looked at Kyouya, "I thought she was a bad singer…"  
"Her grades were B- for class." Kyouya stated.  
"How's that a bad grade…" The twins asked.  
"Haruhi _**is**_ a scholarship student." He replied.

"But then you know, whom I don't really know, I want to know more about you though it's scary." Her mind went to Kyouya at the thought, remembering a small argument they had. "In denim, in frills, in casual clothes, in Chinese attire, every time we meet, I'll change seven time." This was her fathers' idea to place int.

"Little by little the door to love opens," Haruhi smiled, "true love is packed with thrills." She then thought about school, "on the days we're busy and pass each other a cherry blossom kiss would be painful, its a glorious love." The natural rookie sighed and wished she didn't have to sing this part in front of Kyouya, "let's accept each other's weakness, the love we have is invincible, we bloom and the two of us are the leading roles." It sounded more about Tamaki and Kyouya than anything.

"I won't lose to the magnificent sky, let's make memories now." Haruhi closed her eyes softly. "It's true love." The Host Club went into her mine, "I want to see that kind you now and give you a magnificent cherry blossom kiss; if your heart throbs, its a glorious love." She clung the earphones again and looked at the lyrics again. "The present is much more important than the future, this lovely spring love I a blooming maiden's beauty." Then added, "it's a blooming maiden's beauty."

Haruhi smiled proudly, almost finished with the song, "kiss, kiss fall in love," then it was the last line of lyrics, "maybe you're my love."

The music ended and she sighed in relief and she left the room, only to be attacked by her friends happily. Complementing her and everything until her cell phone started to ring, so she grabbed it. Haruhi looked boredly that the caller ID and offered it to Kyouya so that he could talk; him and her father _**were**_ friends after all.

"Ranka-san, is something the matter?" Kyouya asked curiously, looking at the time to make sure Haruhi wasn't out late. "Un, in about two hours, naze?" Apparently her father was worried about a snow storm, "we'll finish up and be on our way." He ended the phone call after they finished up. "He wants you home soon."

"Un, I think we should hurry up here." Haruhi pulled out Mitsukuni's lyrics.  
"Yay! My turn!" Mitsukuni cheered and went in, singing Doki, Doki Waku, Waku.

(If you're too thickheaded to realize this… the songs that were 'created' by Haruhi are in the Ouran Kokou Hostobu Soundtrack, so I placed the names of each one so no one's lost. Got it memorized?)

Everyone finished one song before it was time to go, but Haruhi peeked out the window and frowned. Somehow, without any of them noticing, the snow had become heavier and it looked like a foot deep. No one would be able to pick them up safely from their destination, and it worried Haruhi, so she looked at the others.

"I think it's safer to walk to my apartment." She announced.  
A producer looked at the window, "kesu, can't drive in this weather."  
"Man, I'm gonna be late going home!" Another guy complained.

"Well, Haruhi's apartment is the closest here, so we might as well go there and have something to eat," Kyouya looked at her, "if that's alright with you."  
"Hai, I'll make a big dinner for us all then." Haruhi smiled in approval.  
"Yay! Dinner made by Haruhi!" The twins cheered.  
"Can we have sweets later?" Mitsukuni asked, looking hopeful.  
"We'll see," Haruhi laughed.

**Ring, ring.**

Kyouya heard his cell phone ring and took a gander at the caller ID before giving it to Haruhi. There was no temptation at the moment to talk to his father, and it was only fair that she would talk to his after he talked to hers. Haruhi looked at the name of the caller and huffed before pushing talk and answered the call.

"Otousan, we were on our way to-," Haruhi was interrupted by Yoshio surprisedly, and she replied, "are you sure?" She scratched the back of her head, a little unhappy at his decision, "of course, I'll be sure to let him know, mata ashita." After hanging up the phone and gave it to Kyouya, "it's not safe for the chauffeur to come."

"I'm surprised that mattered," Kyouya then looked at the others, "well, let's go."

* * *

Kyouya took off his shoes and went to the table and grabbed the remote to look for the weather announcements. The other Host Club members looked at him surprisedly, noticing how rude he was being. Haruhi already had her shoes taken off and was making dinner, but noticed the guys just standing there with their shoes off.

"Make yourselves comfortable, and tell the estates that you're here so they don't send a search party in this weather." Haruhi announce, making the dessert first so that way she was prepared for them after dinner.

"Ano… what should we do?" The twins asked curiously.  
"I don't know, go play a card game or something in the family room." She stated.  
"Haruhi, where's your laptop?" Kyouya asked. "On your desk?"  
"Un, it's on the charger." Haruhi replied.

"Haruhi! You have a laptop?!" Tamaki was astonished.  
"It was given to me by a friend," she smiled, _'actually, Kyouya surprised me with it.'_  
"Haruhi occasionally brings it and we play on it when she let's us." Kaoru stated.  
"We play with Photo Shop too, it's fun during homeroom." Hikaru added.  
"She let's us work on the CD cover with it." They announced together.  
"NANI?!?!" Tamaki panicked

"Haru-chan is taking charge without Tama-chan noticing, ne?" Mitsukuni smiled.  
"Ah," Takashi agreed, also noticing this a while back.  
"Achi itte-yo," Haruhi shooed them into the family room, "or else I won't cook."  
"Kay!" They went to the family room and sat around the table quietly.

After a while, Kyouya passed through the family room and into the kitchen, talking quietly to Haruhi to where they couldn't hear. Tamaki, being as nosy as he was, began peeping at the two to found out they were **both** cooking. Kyouya was stirring the pot while Haruhi cut up some food, and they looked at him curiously.

"Do you need something Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked curiously.  
There was a long pause until Tamaki thought of something, "thirsty?"  
"Alright, I'll make some hot chocolate." She smiled.  
"Hai!" He happily went back to the room.  
"You shouldn't spoil them." Kyouya stated.

"Their not here all the time, and besides, giving them a big meal will keep them quiet. Who knows how long they'll be here." Haruhi sighed.

**Ring, ring.**

"Haruhi! Your phones ringing!" Hikaru called out.  
"Can one of you answer it? I'm busy." Haruhi sighed.  
"Uh… what do we say?" The twins asked.  
Takashi picked up the phone, "Fujioka residence."

Yelling and screaming was heard, calling Takashi a burglar and to call the police to go to the apartment. Haruhi sighed and came in to take the phone away from him, somehow it turned out to be Renge. How she got her number, she'll never know, but nonetheless, she talked to the girl while passing out the hot chocolate.

"Ano… truth and dare is a game," Haruhi told Renge, "you ask another person truth or dare, and if they say dare, you have to dare them to do something, but if they don't, then there's a penalty, but if they pick truth, then you get to ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully."

Renge asked what type of penalty was there for not doing the dare. "There's a lot of ways to play though… penalties can be like… truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chili peppers, licorice, electric chair-," she whined, saying she didn't know what that meant. "it's truth or dare still, double dare means to choose another dare, hot chili peppers means French kissing, licorice means you have to lick something or someone, electric chair is after three dares." Renge squealed with delight, and Haruhi sighed, "chicken cards is another way, it means you can skip dares three times."

She stated that she still avoided the penalty of not doing the dare, or electric chair, or after three chicken cards. "Oh, the penalty is sleeping with the person daring."

The Host Club members that were in the family room gazed at her as she talking about chickens and cards, then sleeping with others. Had their natural rookie hostess become such a pervert as to say such things to another person. Soon enough, the phone was hung up and placed away and Haruhi served dinner with Kyouya.

* * *

Translations:

Moshi-moshi: "Hello." (Phone)  
Chikusho: "Damn it."  
Konbanwa: "Good evening."  
Achi itte-yo: "Get out of here."

* * *

**Author Note: **Nothing really too say, I'm just trying to watch a movie xD;

Next Update: Mm... random. A comment from five people and I'll post. Sounds fair.


	7. Chapter 07

**Author Note: **Damn, that was a quick five reviews... um... good job, I guess.

**Christinamazing**: I don't mind, I have a lot of regular reviewers for other series that I do stories of.  
**Inu Girl For Life**: My ideas tend to be a little unique, such as my SessKag story, _Melt My Ice Away_.  
**RandomFun** & **Loretta537**: There's a lot of types to play Truth or Dare. I researched Wikipedia to see what options they would give. So truthfully, the penalties weren't my idea except for the "sleep with me" part.  
**JenSoma**: Renge was actually just a bit of a filler, it added some interest to it.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 07**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

"Haru-chan is taking charge without Tama-chan noticing, ne?" Mitsukuni smiled.  
"Ah," Takashi agreed, also noticing this a while back.  
"Achi itte-yo," Haruhi shooed them into the family room, "or else I won't cook."  
"Kay!" They went to the family room and sat around the table quietly.

After a while Kyouya passed through the family room and into the kitchen, talking quietly to Haruhi to where they couldn't hear. Tamaki, being as nosy as he was, began peeping at the two to found out they were **both** cooking. Kyouya was stirring the pot while Haruhi cut up some food, and they looked at him curiously.

"Do you need something Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked curiously.  
There was a long pause until Tamaki thought of something, "thirsty?"  
"Alright, I'll make some hot chocolate." She smiled.  
"Hai!" He happily went back to the room.  
"You shouldn't spoil them." Kyouya stated.

"Their not here all the time, and besides, giving them a big meal will keep them quiet. Who knows how long they'll be here." Haruhi sighed.

**Ring, ring.**

"Haruhi! Your phones ringing!" Hikaru called out.  
"Can one of you answer it? I'm busy." Haruhi sighed.  
"Uh… what do we say?" The twins asked.  
Takashi picked up the phone, "Fujioka residence."

Yelling and screaming was heard, calling Takashi a burglar and to call the police to go to the apartment. Haruhi sighed and came in to take the phone away from him, somehow it turned out to be Renge. How she got her number, she'll never know, but nonetheless, she talked to the girl while passing out the hot chocolate.

"Ano… truth and dare is a game," Haruhi told Renge, "you ask another person truth or dare, and if they say dare, you have to dare them to do something, but if they don't, then there's a penalty, but if they pick truth, then you get to ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully."

Renge asked what type of penalty was there for not doing the dare. "There's a lot of ways to play though… penalties can be like… truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, hot chili peppers, licorice, electric chair-," she whined, saying she didn't know what that meant. "it's truth or dare still, double dare means to choose another dare, hot chili peppers means French kissing, licorice means you have to lick something or someone, electric chair is after three dares." Renge squealed with delight, and Haruhi sighed, "chicken cards is another way, it means you can skip dares three times."

She stated that she still avoided the penalty of not doing the dare, or electric chair, or after three chicken cards. "Oh, the penalty is sleeping with the person daring."

The Host Club members that were in the family room gazed at her as she talking about chickens and cards, then sleeping with others. Had their natural rookie hostess become such a pervert as to say such things to another person. Soon enough, the phone was hung up and placed away and Haruhi served dinner with Kyouya.

- Now -

* * *

Everyone was finished with dinner and desserts, so they watched the news for a while until they found something to entertain their selves with. Surprisingly, Haruhi brought out a game of shoji, so Tamaki played against Kyouya and kept losing. Hikaru and Kaoru continuously played with some cards that were next to the television on the stand while Mitsukuni and Takashi flipped through channels.

Haruhi was so tired that she wished they would leave, but they called their parents, telling them that they were staying the night with a friend. It was unbelievable how they could get away with it, even it was already declared that schools were closed tomorrow morning. Every one of them jumped and ran away from the television when they heard a woman screaming, giving birth to her kid on a channel.

Talk about the pure and innocent.

She walked into the living room to see five guys cower in one corner while Kyouya was at the table trying to ignore the grunts on the television. Grabbing the remote, she changed the channel without care and placed it back on the news station. Haruhi noticed that they all looked mentally scarred when they witnessed the birth delivery.

"W-what was that?!" Tamaki panicked.  
"I don't know… it looked like a head!" Hikaru shivered.  
"M-maybe there's a rationale explanation!" Kaoru hoped.  
"You can't be serious…" Haruhi looked amazed.  
"Family education is given to freshman." Kyouya stated.  
"Then why doesn't Tamaki-senpai know-" then it hit her.

He's an idiot.

_Coming to you live. As you can see, the snow doesn't seem to be letting off any time soon in the area. So bundle up and stay inside folks; the streets are dangerous._

_'They have to stay…?'_ Haruhi's head slumped, then looked at the time. "There's only two hours till you guys usually pass out… I'll bring the futons out here for you guys."  
"Ah! Takashi! Go help Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni smiled happily.  
"Un." The tallest Host Club member followed Haruhi.

"Are you going to help?" She looked at him, he nodded, so she gave him four of the guest futons and he took them into the family room. She tried reaching for the last-  
"Haruhi!" Beamed a happy Tamaki, of course wanting to help too.  
"Ah!"

**WHACK!**

She fell over by surprise when reaching for the last futon, and ended up being clobbered by the last four. The poor girl was buried beneath the futons and groaned with an unpleasant headache appearing soon. Haruhi could hear Tamaki panicking, and someone moving aside the futons before feeling someone pull her out.

Groaning and rubbing her head, she looked to see her helper, "arigato Mori-senpai."  
"Un, gomen," he didn't think that she'd get hurt with him absent.  
"Haruhi daijobu!!!" Tamaki cried out.  
"I'm fine-" Haruhi stopped mid-sentence.

Black out.

"WAH!!! I'M SCARED!!! TAKASHI!!! HARU-CHAN!!! DAREKA!!!" Mitsukuni cried out.  
"H-Honey-senpai!" Practically everyone tried to find the senior.  
Hikaru smacked his head into the wall, "itte!"  
Kaoru tripped over the table, "wah! That hurt!"  
"Ochitsuite!" Haruhi yelled in annoyance.

Slowly, everything began to quiet down except the crying and sniffling of the scared little senior. Takashi started to move to find him, but Haruhi held him back quietly so she could look for him; they didn't need anymore accidents. She followed the cries and it lead her to Mitsukuni who immediately hugged her, sobbing like a child.

"Come on, get up." Haruhi said softly.  
"K-kay," he got up clung to her waist.  
"Let's go to the kitchen." She suggested.

Haruhi walked to the kitchen with the older student clinging to her as they went into the kitchen. It was pitch black, and it was a bit scary for him, but he would let her guide him around, he at least felt safe. She grabbed a flashlight from the drawer and turned it on, then put another into her pocket and looked at the others.

"Hikaru, your bleeding…" Haruhi frowned and looked at Kaoru to see him wincing at his knee, "Kaoru, you too…" Kyouya was sitting quietly, so she went to the next room, "Mori-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, come to the family room, onegai."

"Takashi," Mitsukuni sniffled when the flashlight beamed on his taller cousin.

The two followed Haruhi with the clinging Mitsukuni, if anyone didn't know them, they could be mistaken as a mother and child. At school though, the only thing that they could be considered as best friends, but no one knew how that went with Takashi. After the two sat down, Mitsukuni was told to cling to Takashi, and Haruhi began dealing with the two wounded twins.

"Is there a spare flashlight?" Kyouya asked boredly.  
"In my right pocket." Haruhi mumbled; the flashlight in her mouth.  
He took it from her pocket because she was sitting on the table and used it to read his note as he asked, "shouldn't you have a back up generator?"  
"It won't work if the entire city's on a black out," she sighed.

After she finished cleaning up and bandaging Hikaru's forehead, he whispered quietly in a flustered tone, "a-arigato gozaimas…"  
"Dou-itashimashite," Haruhi ruffled his hair, "Kaoru, let me take a look at your knee."  
"Eh?" Kaoru flushed, "d-demo, my pants won't lift up to my knee."  
"Then take them off, I don't want to be blamed if your bleeding and it gets infected." Haruhi stated sternly, causing everyone to take those words into consideration.  
"Ano…" Kaoru was a bit uncomfortable having a girl see him in his boxers.  
"Just let her see Kaoru, it's just Haruhi." Hikaru said comfortingly.

Kaoru's his reddened and stood up painfully to lower his pants, and was thankful that both Haruhi and Kyouya turned off the flashlights for the moment. When he said that he was ready, he sat down on the table and Haruhi took a look at his knee and it was pretty bad. Haruhi cleaned it up and placed a gauze over it before wrapping his knee up in a ace bandage before telling him that he could put his pants on again.

His face was still flushed, "a-arigato gozaimas."  
"Dou-itashimashite," Haruhi replied and went to the kitchen to wash her hands.  
Tamaki yawned, "…it must be ten already…"  
"I'll fix your futons and you all can go to sleep." She stated.  
"Aw, we wanna stay up longer." The twins frowned.

"I'm not having a sleep over intentionally, especially with you guys," Haruhi stated with annoyance in her tone, and added to prove another point, "for all I care, you could have gone to the Hitachiin estate since it's the closest one near here."

"Sleep over?" They asked curiously.  
"When guest spend the night at their friends house, mostly children." Kyouya stated, adding to his own pleasure, "surely you wouldn't kick us out, remember the plans?"  
She twitched; remembered she had to talk to Yuzuha, "I don't need to hear it."  
"Yuzuha-san would be sad to hear that," he smirked, knowing he was annoying her.  
"Well sorry for being booked for two entire weeks, do you want me to continue with the plans or dispatch Friday, it's up to you, I'm not complaining." Haruhi hissed.  
"Dispatching Friday would cause a lot of issues, I don't recommend doing so."

"Kyou-chan and Haru-chan are fighting a lot." Mitsukuni noticed.  
"I don't know if it's a playful fight or a real fight." Kaoru added.  
"Since when does Kyouya do _**playful**_ fights?" Hikaru asked.  
"OKASAN IS CHEATING ON ME WITH MUSUME!!!" Tamaki wailed.  
"…" Everyone looked at him blankly.

Haruhi sputtered a laugh from her lips and left the chaotic little group and went to the kitchen to observe the snow. Tamaki was still whining, Kyouya complaining about his imagination, and the others laughing at them. Kyouya was amazing at playing the innocent man, especially when he was completely guilty about the issue.

He called to her, "Haruhi, let's play that commoners' game to calm Tamaki down."  
Haruhi walked in and flashed the light at him. "What game?"  
"Truth or dare, it should pass time." The shadow king replied.  
"I don't care for the game, but Honey-senpai's still scared."  
They looked to the little senior, still sniffling. "…"

"I'll go get some candles," Haruhi returned to the kitchen, lit a few with a match, and placed two on the table. "So who wants to start then? We'll play for a little while."  
"What are the rules?" Kyouya asked calmly, knowing the others should know.  
"There is no rules really, except answer truthfully if you choose truth." She replied.

They all sat in around the table and the order went: Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi, Mitsukuni, Tamaki, and Kyouya. No one really wanted to start in case they would do something wrong, even if it **was** just a game. Kaoru grinned when he thought of something and then looked at Haruhi, his first opponent.

"Haruhi, truth or dare?" He smiled pleasingly.  
"Dare," Haruhi couldn't care less.  
"I dare you to kiss Hikaru." The twin stated.  
"NANI?!" Tamaki panicked.  
"K-Kaoru!" Hikaru flushed.

Haruhi leaned toward the older twin, giving him a kiss on the cheek because Kaoru didn't tell her where. Hikaru turned five shades redder, being kissed by the girl he had recently understood that he had a crush on. Kaoru grinned at this and hoped that it would trigger something between them one way or another.

"So now it's my turn," Haruhi sighed and thought about it, "Tamaki, truth or dare?"  
"D-dare." The host king answered nervously.  
"I dare you to act like Mori-senpai for an entire week of hosting." She smiled.  
"That would bring the customer count to a decrease." Kyouya stated.  
"Wouldn't that make an interesting challenge for you?"

Tamaki looked at Mitsukuni, "truth or dare?"  
"Dare…" he sniffled,  
"I dare you to act like Haruhi for an entire week of hosting."  
"WAH!!! She doesn't like sweets that much!"

Kyouya looked at Haruhi, "see what it is you started?"  
"You're the one who suggested to play," Haruhi retorted.  
"This is going beyond playing." He replied.  
"Not really," Haruhi stated, "usually it's worse and embarrassing."

"Haru-chan, truth or dare?" Mitsukuni called out.  
"Truth." She answered.  
"Have you slept with a guy before?" He asked.  
"Un, otousan and I share the same room."

_'T-that's not what he meant…'_ The twins thought.

"Kaoru, truth or dare?" Haruhi smiled.  
"Uh… dare?" Kaoru looked puzzled.  
"Then I dare you to be the seme for a week when hosting."  
"EH?!" The twins were shocked.  
"I think it would be an interesting twist." She explained.  
"I-I'll pass." Kaoru smiled weakly. "Mori-senpai, truth or dare."  
"Truth," Takashi replied.  
"Aww… I didn't think of that," Kaoru pondered a bit, "do you think Haruhi's kawaii?"  
"…she's always cute." He answered, almost plainly.  
"…" Haruhi blushed lightly.  
"Haruhi, truth of dare?" Takashi questioned.  
"Is this pick on Haruhi night?" She sighed, "dare."  
"I dare you to act like Kyouya for a week of hosting"  
"That's a head killer." Haruhi laughed.

They played for an hour and everything was messed up, Tamaki has to act like Takashi, Takashi has to act like Mitsukuni, Mitsukuni has to act like Haruhi, Haruhi has to act like Kyouya, Kyouya has to act like Tamaki, and Kaoru has to act like Hikaru while Hikaru has to act like Kaoru. Haruhi and Takashi had one pass left while everyone else had two, except Kyouya and Mitsukuni who still had all three. Tamaki was shaking in his boxers because of a dare that Kyouya had made from getting annoyed at him, Takashi was still a little paranoid from kissing Mitsukuni.

It was Kyouya's turn once again, and he wasn't going to show mercy.

"Haruhi, truth or dare?" Kyouya asked coolly, prepared for either.  
"Truth." She said tried, getting grumpy after offering to sleep six times.  
"Are you a virgin?" The shadow king asked, amusement rolling off his tongue.

Haruhi felt everyone's gaze on her for such a serious question, and she didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing. She didn't know if the others were virgins or not; what if she was the only one in the group who wasn't? Though they were a hosting group, it was probably possible that they've had their alone time with another girl.

She stood up in annoyance, "I pass."  
"Then you have to sleep with me." Kyouya stated.  
"I don't care, otousan will hear of it though." The rookie hissed.  
"Haruhi's mad," Kaoru whispered as she went to the kitchen.  
"I think girls' are sensitive on the subject." Hikaru stated.

Kyouya sighed at the threat and got up to enter the kitchen to see her staring outside the window. He came and placed his hands on the rim of the sink, leaning against her whether he wanted to or not. His body shared warmth to her back as it would when he did this; but it was always so rare.

"We all are," Kyouya said quietly, "I was seeing if I could stir you up."  
"You did a lousy job at it," the natural declared.  
"Just answer the question and the penalty will be wavered."  
"Hai," she whispered angrily and he removed himself.  
"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi left the kitchen and looked to the others through the dim lights of the candles, "go to sleep everyone, it's late."  
"Haru-chan," Mitsukuni sniffled, "can I be in your room?"  
"I don't care, I'll go set up a futon." She replied.  
The scared one got up and clung to her immediately, "arigato."  
"Mhmm," they left and went to her room.

"Kyouya made Haruhi upset." Kaoru announced.  
"Kyouya made Haruhi sleep with him." Hikaru stated.  
"KYOUYA YOU'RE SO CRUEL!!!" Tamaki sobbed.

The shadow king ignored him and went into a futon next to the wall and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Everyone else decided that it was time for them to get some sleep as well, and so they all fell asleep in five minutes. After an hour to make sure they were asleep, Kyouya got up and went to the room that Haruhi occupied.

"Is he asleep?" He asked quietly.  
"Instantly after I said oyasumi." Haruhi replied in annoyance.  
Kyouya sighed and tried to remember what a internet site said when two people got into a fight that were in a relationship, "gomen, I wasn't thinking."  
"Save it," she mumbled and sat up to look at him, "what do you want?"  
"Let me sleep in here, the others are snoring loudly." He answered.  
"I'm too tired to grab another futon," Haruhi grumbled.  
"Then it looks like you'll sleep with me after all."

Kyouya got down and shifted the covers so that he could sleep in the futon with her, it was a perfect excuse to get close to her thanks to the game. Carelessly, he placed his arm around her waist, having her tense at his touch that she wasn't used to. For their relationship within five months hasn't been that productive, one hug, no kisses, but a lot of socializing dates, and now he was trying to hold her?

They didn't even notice that Mitsukuni was awake.

"What merit are you trying to gain." Haruhi hissed.  
"I'm not, take it as an apology." The shadow king replied.  
"Not after you tried to embarrass me like that."  
"We'll go somewhere that you enjoy on Saturday." He stated.  
"I'm not falling for it." Haruhi retorted angrily.

He always felt like killing someone when she would get stubborn like this; it was bad enough that he didn't know how to be in a relationship still. When it came to talking about a baseball field with love, they weren't even at first base. It was like they were still in the dugout, waiting to be called on to smack the ball to go to first base.

He didn't want to kiss.

Every time he thought about kissing, it would league to consequences of him getting attached to her, a commoner. His father wanted Haruhi to be his future wife, but Kyouya just couldn't see any resemblance between them. He didn't want to have his father disappointed at him though, so he had to stay with her until said otherwise.

"You don't have to push yourself just to please him." Haruhi spoke.

Kyouya looked at the darkness silently as he was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke out to him. He smirked lightly and placed his glasses aside and wrapped his arms around her lightly then placed his head between her shoulder blades. This side of her- concerned, worried, and knowing- he didn't mind this side of her much.

"Fuyumi-neesan told you too much." Kyouya huffed.  
"She gave me a picture of you when you were three," she taunted.  
"You benefit from our relationship more than I do."  
"I know, but it's not in the way that you're thinking." Haruhi stated.  
He pondered in mild curiosity, "how do you benefit from it then?"

Reluctantly, she turned around and his head turned into the curve between her neck and shoulders. He lifted his head away to look at her, only able to see those big brown eyes reflecting from the moonlight outside the window. Mitsukuni felt like there was suspense in the air, he too wanted to know, but he didn't understand.

Haruhi leaned into his chest, "I'm not treated like a warabe by you."

* * *

Translations:

Dareka: Somebody.  
Warabe: Child.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I think it gets a little chaotic in the next chapter... something about Kyouya and Tamaki's naked pictures... I don't remember, sorry! So, since Mitsukuni was away, does anyone want to take a guess as to what's going to happen when they wake up the next morning? It might actually surprise you really, I truthfully never expected it, and yet I typed it!

Next Update: Well, you guys immediately filled up the five reviews. (Startled me really.) So, it'll be random again; let's jump up to only seven comments needed to this chapter, and then I'll post again, after that I think I might sort out when I'll post by date. All chapters up to Chapter 14 are prepped and translated.


	8. Chapter 08

**Author Note:** Well, it took a while for seven reviews, but whatever, it's a little interesting I suppose. 

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 08**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

"Is he asleep?" He asked quietly.  
"Instantly after I said oyasumi." Haruhi replied in annoyance.  
Kyouya sighed and tried to remember what a internet site said when two people got into a fight that were in a relationship, "gomen, I wasn't thinking."  
"Save it," she mumbled and sat up to look at him, "what do you want?"  
"Let me sleep in here, the others are snoring loudly." He answered.  
"I'm too tired to grab another futon," Haruhi grumbled.  
"Then it looks like you'll sleep with me after all."

Kyouya got down and shifted the covers so that he could sleep in the futon with her, it was a perfect excuse to get close to her thanks to the game. Carelessly he placed his arm around her waist, having her tense at his touch that she wasn't used to. For their relationship within five months hasn't been that productive, one hug, no kisses, but a lot of socializing dates, and now he was trying to hold her?

They didn't even notice that Mitsukuni was awake.

"What merit are you trying to gain." Haruhi hissed.  
"I'm not, take it as an apology." The shadow king replied.  
"Not after you tried to embarrass me like that."  
"We'll go somewhere that you enjoy on Saturday." He stated.  
"I'm not falling for it." Haruhi retorted angrily.

He always felt like killing someone when she would get stubborn like this; it was bad enough that he didn't know how to be in a relationship still. When it came to talking about a baseball field with love, they weren't even at first base. It was like they were still in the dugout, waiting to be called on to smack the ball to go to first base.

He didn't want to kiss.

Every time he thought about kissing, it would league to consequences of him getting attached to her, a commoner. His father wanted Haruhi to be his future wife, but Kyouya just couldn't see any resemblance between them. He didn't want to have his father disappointed at him though, so he had to stay with her until said otherwise.

"You don't have to push yourself just to please him." Haruhi spoke.

Kyouya looked at the darkness silently as he was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke out to him. He smirked lightly and placed his glasses aside and wrapped his arms around her lightly then placed his head between her shoulder blades. This side of her- concerned, worried, and knowing- he didn't mind this side of her much.

"Fuyumi-neesan told you too much." Kyouya huffed.  
"She gave me a picture of you when you were three," she taunted.  
"You benefit from our relationship more than I do."  
"I know, but it's not in the way that you're thinking." Haruhi stated.  
He pondered in mild curiosity, "how do you benefit from it then?"

Reluctantly, she turned around and his head turned into the curve between her neck and shoulders. He lifted his head away to look at her, only able to see those big brown eyes reflecting from the moonlight outside the window. Mitsukuni felt like there was suspense in the air, he too wanted to know, but he didn't understand.

Haruhi leaned into his chest, "I'm not treated like a warabe by you."

**- Now -

* * *

**

Tamaki woke up bright and early even without the sun shining brightly, he had completely forgot about school and sat up. He looked around and noticed how the other Host Club members were sleeping around him. His eyes glanced around to see that no one else was awake, so he got up to look around the kitchen, no one was in there, and he rushed to the bathroom before looking around more.

**Knock, knock.**

He slid open the door to peak into the room and his eyes widened surprised to see two Host Club members laying in the futon together in a cozy. Haruhi's smaller and more fragile form was wrapped up in two bigger arms that belonged to the shadow king. Kyouya's chest was pressed firmly against her back, savoring the warmth of another throughout the night, and the cool wind of the door sliding open made him shiver with displease and held her even more closely without knowing.

But it stirred her awake.

Haruhi opened her eyes tiredly and tried to remember last night, playing games, mad at Kyouya, Kyouya sleeping with her. She could hear a creaking noise of the floor and she turned her head up tiredly to see Tamaki looking at her. Her mind couldn't really suggest any word of expressions, so she slid out of Kyouya's arms.

"Ohayoo senpai," Haruhi finally spoke, rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
"Did I wake you?" Tamaki frowned.  
_'Most likely,'_ she thought, "iie."  
"Why are you sleeping with Kyouya…"  
"I had to because of three passes, remember?" The natural rookie replied.  
He watched her get up, "o-oh, yeah, that's right…"

Haruhi gave him a sweet smile, "want some hot chocolate?"  
His hand scratched the back of his head, "u-un."  
She got up tiredly and replied, "kay."

Tamaki followed Haruhi out to the kitchen while passing the three guys that were out cold in their futons. Kyouya woke rather instantly to the absent warmth that had mysteriously disappeared. It surprised him that he was so angry about it as well, but he sat up and put on his glasses, and soon heard rustling nearby.

"Kyou-chan…" Mitsukuni spoke quietly, "are you and Haru-chan _**together**_?"  
"…" the shadow king looked at him, wondering if Mitsukuni had-  
"I woke up and heard you two talking last night…" he added.  
Kyouya had to confess, he couldn't fool a senpai, "it's complicated."  
"You don't seem to like her all that much though, you fight a lot."

"I asked her to have a relationship with me so that otousan would be pleased, there is nothing between myself and Haruhi," Kyouya stated, not bothering to lie. "She decided to agree, so her debt is wavered and I take her on dates occasionally."

"I think that's mean." Mitsukuni frowned, hugging Usa-chan as he sat up.  
"Hmm?" His attention went to him with interest.  
"What you're doing to Haru-chan… it's mean…"  
"She agreed to do this, how is it mean? He asked.

The senior was quiet for the moment, then looked at him a bit sadly, "even if it is for your papa-san, you should try to make at least a little effort on having a relationship. Otherwise nothing will come out of it one way or another." He hugged his stuffed animal a little more tightly and smiled warmly to Kyouya as he added, "Haru-chan is our hime, so, she should be treated like it, ne?"

Kyouya chuckled at that, "I don't know how to be in a relationship, for me, all I have to do is take her on a date somewhere and she's fine with it."  
"Haru-chan knows us a lot, she could see through Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I'm sure she can see through you too Kyou-chan." He frowned sadly.  
_'I already knew that,'_ the vice president of their Host Club shrugged, "it doesn't matter, after Christmas, she doesn't have to trouble herself over it."  
"You should let Haru-chan decide that with you, not declare it on your own."  
"Why should I let her decide, we were never serious about it." Kyouya stated.

"Maybe, because you weren't serious is the reason why there's nothing between you, if you really tried to be together, you might be happier." Mitsukuni stated, and added, "you might receive a merit, but, maybe something extra if you're serious?"

"I wouldn't know what to do." Kyouya replied. "We have no physical communication, it's always social, and it's been five months. It's not like it would work out."  
"Try holding hands?" He smiled, "if you can hug her at night, hugging her in the day shouldn't be that different either. About kissing…" he tried to think about it.  
"You're getting ahead of yourself, senpai." The shadow king announced.  
"Are you going to try?" Mitsukuni asked curiously.  
"If I can gain something from it." He sighed.

"Kay, here's what you can do," Mitsukuni cheered and whispered the plan.

* * *

Haruhi was thankful the electricity was on, and so she gave Tamaki a cup of hot chocolate as promised. He thanked her with the usual kiss on the head, causing her to laugh lightly and call him a kissaholic. Kyouya crossed his arms as he leaned on the hallway frame that led to the kitchen, and looked at them.

"Haruhi," he finally called out.  
The natural rookie jumped, "K-Kyouya-sen-"  
"Truth or dare?" Kyouya interrupted.  
"…truth?" She looked at him confusedly.

Tamaki watched as Kyouya came over and place his hands on the counter, blocking off her exits. Haruhi leaned back against the counter though, confused as to what he was doing, and why in front of Tamaki. Kyouya remembered what Mitsukuni said, every last word, and so he spoke out to say it to her.

"Will you let me start over? This time, it won't be all merits and benefits, I should at least understand that much of it." Kyouya said sternly, being extremely serious.  
She was taken back by this, but smiled and took his glasses and placed them on; she knew they had the same prescriptions, "that sounds fishy to me."  
He allowed her to play, even with Tamaki watching, "tell me the truth."  
"I said I was okay with it before, but is it something-"  
"It's something I want," Kyouya stated.

Tamaki looked at them blankly, "…"

Haruhi smiled lightly at him, "kay, want hot chocolate? There's still plenty left, I was about to wake the others." She then thought about it, "…or do you want coffee."  
"Coffee…" he then reached to her face, taking what was his, "and my glasses."  
"I dare you to not wear glasses for a week for hosting," she fixed him some of the instant coffee with what was left of the unused hot water.  
"You didn't ask truth or dare," Kyouya scowled.  
She smiled, "I don't care." She gave him the coffee.

"Don't wake the others yet, I'll take pictures of them." The shadow king stated.  
"You're so mean Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi sighed.  
"No more suffix, at all." He replied.  
"Who are you, and what did you do to the Shadow King?" She glared.  
"He went on vacation," Kyouya answered coolly.  
"Kyouya… you're scaring me…" Tamaki said nervously.  
"Good, I'm surprised you didn't notice though." He replied in amusement.  
"Nani?" The host king looked at him curiously.

_'He doesn't realize that he's still in his boxers.'_ Haruhi sighed and looked at Kyouya, "since you embarrassed me last night, I'm going to get you back."  
"What can you possible do to embarrass me?" He persuaded her to try.  
"I told you about the picture _**she**_ gave me, but not the one _**he**_ gave me." Her hands  
went into her pockets, "he said I could have it, and use it against you if I wanted."  
The moment he knew that it must've been something humiliating, he set his coffee down, "let me see the picture he gave you." He demanded.  
"Why? You want Tamaki-senpai to see you naked?" She asked curiously.

"Y-you have pictures of Kyouya naked?" Tamaki twitched.  
"Yuzuru-sama gaze me one of yours too." Haruhi stated.  
"Y-you have pictures of _**me**_ naked?!" He flushed.  
"And the twins, but they gave me- oi!" She roared.

Kyouya placed his hand into her rear pocket and pulled out her wallet that she learned to keep out of her bag and he looked at the photo and glared. It wasn't one of those laying on the stomach picture either; he was laying on his back grabbing his feet. He closed the wallet immediately, and looked away with a faint blush and crossed his arms in refusal of giving it back.

"That's more than invading my privacy." Kyouya stated.  
"Kyouya, give me my wallet back," Haruhi growled.  
"Iie, I have to confiscate it." He stated, actually teasing secretly.  
"It's **my** wallet, now give it back or else," she tried to grab it.  
"You shouldn't have a photo that exposes my gender."

Haruhi snatched it from him and put it in her pocket, "grow up will you?" It was her turn to tease purposely by crossing her arms, "it you feel that strongly about it I'll-"  
"You'll give me the picture so I can burn it." He threatened in annoyance.  
"Iya, then I wouldn't have an upper hand on the situation." The rookie stated.  
"The twins have corrupted you, and their going to pay dearly." Kyouya growled.  
"Oi, oi, oi, you're supposed to act like Tamaki-senpai at _**school**_."

Mitsukuni smiled and hugged his stuffed rabbit, "that's how it should be."  
Haruhi looked at him, "…eh? Honey-senpai…?"  
"He knows," Kyouya stated, "he was awake last night."  
"E-eh?!" Her cheeks flushed at this.  
"I won't tell!" Mitsukuni smiled.

She rubbed her face in frustration, "Kyouya, go take their pictures before they wake."

* * *

The sun eventually came out, and the snow melted a little bit to where everyone could be picked up from the apartment. Kyouya was of course the last to be taken on purpose so that he could talk to Haruhi alone. Both of them sat at the table, drinking some tea in complete silence which was a bit comforting.

"Would you like to go somewhere on Saturday?" Kyouya offered.  
She looked at him, surprised he didn't say a destination, "where?"  
"That's up to you," calmly, he sipped his tea in silence.  
"But you've taken me to so many places over the weekends when Tamaki-senpai doesn't plan anything for us," the natural rookie replied with concern.  
His eyes met hers, "I don't mind, we'll only spend the weekend there, one night."  
Frowning, she didn't understand the generosity, "…how about Nagasaki?"  
"That sounds good, farther than predicted though," he noted.

Haruhi tried to think, and looked at him, "we can go to Kyoto if you want then."  
"Nagasaki's fine," after taking another sip, he asked, "do you remember that night you said I wouldn't gain anything by sleeping with you, Haruhi?"  
"It's not that easy to forget," she frowned, remembering how rough he was, "naze?"  
"This morning I realized that I could gain something from it, and from what you said you gained from your relationship with me," Kyouya finished up the rest of his tea.  
Her attention went to him curiously, still taking small sips, "what is it?"

"Last time at the beach, I offered to do what men and women do," Kyouya looked at her, seriousness written all over his face, "my intention is to get closer to you, so if you don't cooperate, it appears I'll make a penalty of my own for you."

Haruhi blushed lightly at the unwanted imagine in her mind and asked sheepishly, "now look at who's been corrupted by the twins. You can't _**really**_ be serious…"

"I am." He stated. "Friday night you can stay at the estate, then we'll leave for Nagasaki for all of Saturday and Sunday. Tachibana and the others won't come so that way it will be just the two of us, no strings or twists."

"How do either of us gain anything from this nighter of yours?" Haruhi frowned.  
He looked at her with a cool smile, "I gain more understanding in relationships."  
_'Should've known,'_ she sighed, "so what do I gain from this then?"  
"You won't be a warabe anymore, would you?"

"I thought hosts don't sell their bodies." The natural rookie asked calmly.  
"I'm aware of _**bases**_, so long as we can get to the second one in order, we won't."  
"Second base was covered last night, if you were that worried about the first base, you can easily pull a scam and place mistletoe in the Third Music Room."  
"Mistletoe?" Kyouya looked at her with curiosity.

"Guess it's a commoner things," Haruhi smiled finding it normal about what they **didn't** know, "two people meet under a hanging piece of mistletoe are obliged to kiss." She then added, "leaves and twigs for treating circulatory and respiratory system problems, and cancer." Her mind pondered, "I think Germany was working on some type of potential treatment for tumors."

"It's surprising you're so knowledgeable on this." He stated with interest.  
"I had to do a report when I was younger." The rookie replied.  
"Sounds fitting," Kyouya stated, "I'll see if I can order some."  
"Make sure you don't go under it with a guy, I might think you're cheating on me."  
"Is this the part where I laugh at your sarcastic tone?" He scowled.

**Knock, knock.**

Haruhi got up and opened the door to see no other than Tachibana, so she smiled and allowed him in. She went over to the family room and told him that Tachibana was there now, so he got up. Her mind was a little surprised to see Kyouya grab their cups and placed them in the sink for her to wash before walking to the door.

"I'm sure that there will be school tomorrow because of the clear sky," he stated.  
Haruhi smiled, "most likely, so I'll see you tomorrow at the Host Club."  
His head nodded and looked at Tachibana, "I'll be there in a minute."  
"Hai, Kyouya-sama." Tachibana took his leave.

"Hmm?" It was unlike him to send his bodyguard down before him, so she turned her attention to the young man in front of her curiously, "Kyouya…"  
He came closer and kissed her cheek, "I'm told that's what you do at departure."  
Her cheeks flushed mildly because she was surprised, "I guess so, but I thought-"  
"I don't want to, but I've realized that my father has been rather smooth about all of this, so, I would rather do things correctly." The shadow king stated with a smirk.

Haruhi looked at him, then ended up laughing at him, "so that's the evil face Tamaki-senpai said he saw when you opened up to him?" She couldn't help it.

At first, Kyouya was surprised to hear this come from her mouth, along with laughs and giggles. His eyes closed for the moment, chuckled lightly, then looked at her one more time and placed a hand on her head. Haruhi looked at him confusedly, already stopping the small fits of laughter to see what he was doing.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. You'll be informed of what otousan wants, whether you can host or act like a onna." Kyouya stated, releasing her head gently.  
"Kyouya, I don't care what your father wants honestly, if your satisfied with his decision, that's alright with me." She stated plainly.  
He looked at her for a moment, then smiled, "then what do you want?"  
"Mmmm… I'd rather host, because if I didn't, you would have to spend your time with me as otousan wants, so you wouldn't really be hosting either, ne?"

Kyouya knew that, but it didn't hurt to be reminded, "we'll see."  
"Un, you better go, Tachibana's waiting." She smiled.  
"Mata ashita." The shadow king waved as he left.

* * *

Translations:

Ohayoo: Good Morning.

* * *

**Author Note:** I'm suddenly getting tired, I got to the dog park now almost everyday.

Next Update: Well, since I know that you all just like the super fast updates, so why not just stick to five comments, hmm?


	9. Chapter 09

**Author Note:** That surprisingly took a little bit longer that I had expected, but oh well. Oh, I faintly remember someone asking me about whether I watch or read for Ouran. The answer is both, and I'm mad that the anime is going to be in English D:

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 09 (Mature)**

What Father Wants

* * *

- Previously - 

"Guess it's a commoner things," Haruhi smiled finding it normal about what they **didn't** know, "two people meet under a hanging piece of mistletoe are obliged to kiss." She then added, "leaves and twigs for treating circulatory and respiratory system problems, and cancer." Her mind pondered, "I think Germany was working on some type of potential treatment for tumors."

"It's surprising you're so knowledgeable on this." He stated with interest.  
"I had to do a report when I was younger." The rookie replied.  
"Sounds fitting," Kyouya stated, "I'll see if I can order some."  
"Just make sure you do go under it with a guy, I might think you're cheating on me."  
"Is this the part where I laugh at your sarcastic tone?" He scowled.

**Knock, knock.**

Haruhi got up and opened the door to see no other than Tachibana, so she smiled and allowed him in. She went over to the family room and told him that Tachibana was there now, so he got up. Her mind was a little surprised to see Kyouya grab their cups and placed them in the sink for her to wash before walking to the door.

"I'm sure that there will be school tomorrow because of the clear sky," he stated.  
Haruhi smiled, "most likely, so I'll see you tomorrow at the Host Club."  
His head nodded and looked at Tachibana, "I'll be there in a minute."  
"Hai, Kyouya-sama." Tachibana took his leave.

"Hmm?" It was unlike him to send his bodyguard down before him, so she turned her attention to the young man in front of her curiously, "Kyouya…"  
He came closer and kissed her cheek, "I'm told that's what you do at departure."  
Her cheeks flushed mildly because she was surprised, "I guess so, but I thought-"  
"I don't want to, but I've realized that my father has been rather smooth about all of this, so, I would rather do things correctly." The shadow king stated with a smirk.

Haruhi looked at him, then ended up laughing at him, "so that's the evil face Tamaki-senpai said he saw when you opened up to him?" She couldn't help it.

At first, Kyouya was surprised to hear this come from her mouth, along with laughs and giggles. His eyes closed for the moment, chuckled lightly, then looked at her one more time and placed a hand on her head. Haruhi looked at him confusedly, already stopping the small fits of laughter to see what he was doing.

"Well then, mata ashita. You'll be informed of what otousan wants, whether you can host or act like a onna." Kyouya stated, releasing her head gently.  
"Kyouya, I don't care what your father wants honestly, if your satisfied with his decision, that's alright with me." She stated plainly.  
He looked at her for a moment, then smiled, "then what do you want?"  
"Mmmm… I'd rather host, because if I didn't, you would have to spend your time with me as otousan wants, so you wouldn't really be hosting either, ne?"

Kyouya knew that, but it didn't hurt to be reminded, "we'll see."  
"Un, you better go, Tachibana's waiting." She smiled.  
"Mata ashita." The shadow king waved as he left.

- Now -

* * *

Kyouya and Haruhi settled many things over the weekend, as well as determining whether she would host or not. They both came to the conclusion that she would host for a little while, and then place a dress on later. Haruhi was rather distant of him since then, and he didn't mind all that much, they needed a little space.

The natural rookie was actually more calm and collected than usual after that as Kyouya became more confident and reassuring in their rather _**fake**_ relationship. He didn't mind all the complaints Tamaki gave him for not answering his cell phone over the entire weekend, it was well deserved. Haruhi glanced over at Kyouya in a bit of annoyance, knowing that he was looking at her, and he was.

"Haruhi-kun, I heard you were going to wear a dress during the Christmas party, is that true? Are you really?" Momoka asked curiously, trying not to pry.  
"Un," Haruhi smiled, sipping some tea lightly, her legs folded over one another. "I don't mind the thought of wearing a dress, Hikaru and Kaoru's mother made it."  
"I want to see you in a dress, I'll bring my camera, is that okay?" She pleaded.  
Her smile warmed up to them, "I don't mind at all."

"KYA!!!" The girls that designated her squealed in delight.

Yes… Haruhi was quite collected.

Renge clung to Haruhi's chest with her hands and gave a very bright smile while giving her suggestion out to the girls, "let's give him fake breasts to be more girly!"

Except… when she's touched.

Haruhi jumped away from Renge in a paranoid fashion and tripped over the table when trying to get away. The guys looked shocked that Renge had touched her where no woman should be touched, and they rushed over to see if she was okay. She took a breath to calm down, surprised that she was so shaken up, but what do you expect when your _**boyfriend**_ spends the night with you and touches you.

"I'm fine, just startled." Haruhi replied.  
Kyouya came over and gave her a hand, "you've been like that a lot today."  
"I know who to blame at least." She stated in mild annoyance and got up.  
"G-gomen nasi, I didn't mean to scare you." Renge frowned.  
"Iie, it's alright," Haruhi dusted herself off from falling on the floor though it was always spotless, "but I'll turn down your offer if you don't mind."

"Oh! This gives me a great idea!" Renge cheered happily. "Haruhi, can I make you a girl imposing as a otokonoko in the Host Club? And then have all of the Host Club members somehow fall in love with you?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"I don't really mind." Haruhi announced as she scratched her head.  
"Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind Haruhi?" Mitsukuni asked.  
Kyouya looked at the senpai, "I'm sure Haruhi's boyfriend doesn't mind."

"HARUHI HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" The room beamed.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya with a little bit of annoyance as she asked, "I thought they weren't supposed to know I was in a relationship with anyone?"  
"No one knows his name, so, we can leave it at that." Kyouya stated.  
"Except me and Kyou-chan!" Mitsukuni cheered happily while hugging Usa-chan.  
"You were sleeping in my room that night, so of course you'd know." Haruhi retorted.  
"Hehe," the small senior smiled mischievously.

"Haruhi!!! You have a boyfriend?! And you didn't tell otousan?!" Tamaki panicked.  
"I did," Haruhi stated as a matter of fact, "I told my **real** otousan that is."  
"A-and he's okay with it?!" He yelled with surprise.  
"Well… yeah…" she replied bluntly, already used to the relationship.  
"What's his name?!" The host king demanded.

Surprisedly, Kyouya, Haruhi, and Mitsukuni said in unison, "it's confidential."

The customers giggled in delight because of the scene that they were seeing in front of them. Ritsu walked inside and saw the Host Club members crowding around Haruhi while the girls giggled. Scratching his as he entered, everyone turned their attention to him, eyes burning with passion of fans, causing him to stiffen.

Renge bursted out loudly, "IT'S HARUHI'S BOYFRIEND!!!"  
"MAH?!?!" Ritsu panicked in fear.  
"YOU'RE HARUHI'S BOYFRIEND?!" Tamaki roared.  
"GET HIM!!!" The twins ran after him.

Haruhi covered her mouth and giggled, "poor Casanova-kun."  
"That's what they would do if they found out who Haruhi's boyfriend is?" The small senior asked curiously, looking at Haruhi worriedly.  
"I don't mind, he deserves being chased." She folded her arms.  
"Why, what did he do to where he should be chased by them?" Kyouya asked.  
"He made a home-run instead of second base as he promised me." Haruhi stated.  
"I'm sure you enjoyed enough as to not to complain." He crossed his arms.  
"Haruhi went to a baseball game?" Mitsukuni asked.

"…" Haruhi and Kyouya were silent, forgetting about him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**  
**__Kyouya looked at her, unable to remove the urges of going beneath her shirt to feel her warmth that he enjoyed. She tried to move his hands away with little force, but not enough to completely tell him to stop. They were somehow aroused by one little game that Haruhi told him about, and so he took it farther as he said he would._

_  
Their attire were thrown on the ground without a care, and it was his first time glancing at her virgin skin as she looked away. In time, she looked at his form as he insisted before he continued on the path of feeling her warmth. It didn't take long before they made it to the last base to consider themselves in a relationship._

_  
A home-run._

_  
__**End Flashback**_

* * *

Kyouya casually placed an arm around her shoulder softly, feeling her tense lightly, "ochitsuite, it's not like anything would happen to during school."  
"Humph," she shrugged his arm away, "I know that."  
"Then do you prefer to play a _game_?" He asked smoothly.  
"Iie, I don't like playing game with you anymore." 

"Haruhi!" The twins called out. "He says he isn't your boyfriend!"  
She looked at them, "I never said he was…"  
They stared at her blankly, "why didn't you say that earlier!"  
"You didn't ask." Haruhi replied.

"Haruhi, who is your boyfriend! If you don't tell me, I'll tell the customers your secret!" Tamaki whined effortlessly without care.  
"If you tell them, then I can't be a host anymore, remember?" Haruhi asked.  
"Then we wouldn't be able to see Haruhi anymore." Mitsukuni started to cry.  
"That's okay, we have class together!" The twins hugged her.  
"Ano," Haruhi's cheeks flushed lightly, "hanashite, …onegai."  
They blinked confusedly and released her, "uh… gomen?"

"It's not you, I just really don't want to be touched right now, but we can play tomorrow hopefully if I feel up to it, kay?" Haruhi smiled apologetically.  
"Are you going to come to our estate after school with us?" Hikaru frowned.  
"Sure, I have to pick up the dress." She replied to comfort him, rubbing her neck.  
_'So it still irritates her,'_ Kyouya noticed, "do you want some ice for it?"  
Haruhi looked at him, "iie, it's just sore," then thought, _'you bite too hard.'_

He smiled, reading her mind, "gomen, let's hope it won't happen again."  
"It _**won't**_ happen again." The natural rookie huffed  
"Ah, our two hours are up, every one needs to go." Tamaki stated.

The customers frowned and left, as usual, the Host Club bid them a farewell and that they would see them the next day. Kyouya went behind Haruhi and lowered her collar, causing her to jump lightly in surprise. Haruhi felt him stroke around the small red spot on her neck, formally called a love bite, but also known as a hickey.

"Ice it when you go home if it causes you that much trouble." He stated quietly.  
"I did this morning, but it just made it numb and cold," Haruhi frowned.  
"Well, keep icing it and it will go away," his had left her body.  
"Easy for you to say." She grumbled and fixed her collar.

"Haruhi, we're going to go now, so hurry up." Kaoru stated, getting his bag.  
"Oh, hai." Her attention went to Kyouya, "mata ashita."  
"Un." Kyouya nodded, watching her grab her bag and leave with the twins.

"Kyou-chan," Mitsukuni called out quietly.  
"Hmm?" He looked to the senior.  
"You two seem different after the weekend."  
"We advanced to a bonding level." Kyouya stated.  
His attention went a little surprised, "did you…?"

"We're a couple, aren't we?" He asked in coolly.  
Mitsukuni frowned, "isn't that rushing it?"  
The shadow king glanced at him, "it was planned."  
"Did you use protection?" He asked, worried about Haruhi.  
"I think I would get scolded for getting a onna pregnant at my age." Kyouya replied in a rather insulted manner and pushed up his glasses and answered, "of course."

Mitsukuni smiled, "it's great that you're getting along."

* * *

Haruhi and the twins were still in the limousine going to the Hitachiin estate in a rather silent way. Earlier, Hikaru tried touching her shoulder to ask if she was really okay today, but she jumped in surprise. Kaoru wondered why she didn't want to be touched by anyone, but he also noticed that she wouldn't jump from Kyouya's touch. 

**Ring, ring.**

She seemed a little surprised that her cell phone was ringing, and grabbed it out of her bag. The twins looked at her curiously, wondering why she brought her cell phone when she usually never did. After pulling it out of her bag, she glanced at the caller ID and was surprised to see who it was calling.

Haruhi answered it, "Mitsukuni, nanda-yo?"  
"Haruhi, Haruhi, daijobu?" He asked curiously.  
_'I know he's calling me Haruhi because I said I didn't want to be called a warabe, demo,'_ she laughed, "what are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Mitsukuni?" The twins asked. When did she call their senior by his name?  
_'Honey-senpai's been calling her Haruhi too lately…'_ Kaoru noticed.  
_'Something's different. What happened that we don't know?'_ Hikaru asked.  
_"Let's continue to listen. Good thing he's loud.'_ They thought in unison.

"Kyou-chan told me about what happened in Nagasaki, so I was wondering if Haruhi was okay." Mitsukuni said happily in the cell phone.  
Her cheeks reddened lightly, "why does he keep telling you everything?"  
"But I'm worried too! You're so jumpy around us because of Nagasaki!" He whined.  
"Honey-… Mitsukuni, I'm fine, just a little unsure about it, that's all." She replied.  
"Can I dance with you tomorrow night even though he'll be there?"  
"Un, I don't mind." Haruhi saw the twins. "…I have to go."  
"Oh. Kay! Ja Haruhi!" Mitsukuni cheered.

"Oi, Mitsukuni, you can call me Haru-chan still."  
"Hontou?" He asked in complete surprise.  
"Un." Haruhi smiled at the thought of his expression.  
"YAY! JA HARU-CHAN!" The senior then hung up.  
"…ja…" she sighed and called another person.

"Odd that you would call at this hour." Kyouya stated in amusement.  
"Oh? So will you tell me _**why**_ someone knows about Nagasaki?"  
"Honey-senpai noticed something different after the weekend, so I merely stated that the bond advanced, he simply asked if you-" he was interrupted.  
"Keep it to a minimum, Hikaru and Kaoru are listening." The rookie grumbled.  
"He simply asked about it and so I answered truthfully."  
Haruhi sighed and glanced out the window, "you're harassing me."  
"You take daily harassment by everyone else, why should it matter?" He questioned.

"It was a deal, _senpai_." Haruhi stated.

The shadow king chuckled at her tone. "I'll be by your apartment to obtain an item."

"What time? I'll be here for about two or three hours." She replied.  
"I'll give you till eight tonight, if your not there, I'll go through your things."  
"Harassing…" her voice sang out in annoyance.  
"Ja ne." Kyouya hung up the phone.

She sighed and hung up and grumbled, "I swear I'll get you back one day."

_'Her and Kyouya have been acting a little different.'_ Kaoru stated and then decided to ask, "Haruhi," she looked at him, "is… Kyouya-senpai your boyfriend?"  
Haruhi looked at him in a puzzled expression, "what makes you think that?"  
"Yeah Kaoru, you think _**Kyouya-senpai**_ could like Haruhi?" Hikaru laughed out loud.  
Kaoru thought about it, then laughed, "yeah, you're right, gomen Haruhi."  
"It's alright, demo…" she pointed to their estate, "are we going to go in?"

The two looked out their side of the window, seeing the estate, "oh!"

* * *

"Haru-chan kawaii! I hope this fits well for you!" Yuzuha beamed enthusiastically. 

Haruhi looked at herself in the body mirror, looking at herself in a delicate silk cowl dress that went to her feet. It was an ebony color; it really wasn't her style, but it was a style that she thought would suit the Ohtori family at least. Her only issue right now was the hickey on the curve of her neck and shoulder, then frowned.

"Do you know if you add a second strand of straps to hide this?" Haruhi asked lightly.  
"Hide what?" Yuzuha looked at her neck. "Oh my! Hikaru! Kaoru! You never told me that she's been abused! She's been beaten on the neck!"  
"B-beaten?" She looked surprised, _'doesn't she know what hickeys are?'_

"Eh? Haruhi beaten? No way." The twins came in since they've been waiting outside the room for her to change. "Who in the world would pick on Haruhi?"  
Kaoru saw her neck as they got closer, "eh?! Haruhi! Who beat you up?!"  
Hikaru saw it next. "Tell us who did it! We'll avenge you!!!"  
Haruhi's face flushed, _'the twins got their enthusiasm from her, but… still…'_

"Who hurt you?!" Kaoru roared.  
"Was it that boyfriend of yours?!" Hikaru yelled.  
Haruhi's face went redder, "…it's nothing…"  
"You're bruised!" They retorted.

"I'll tell tono!" Kaoru grabbed his cell phone.  
"I'll tell Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru stated.  
"I-iie!" Haruhi grabbed both their hands.  
"No one should hurt you!" They stated.

"I'm not hurt!" She yelled at them.  
"…" The two looked at her.  
"Then why is that there?" Hikaru huffed.  
"Ano…" her cheeks turned another shade.

Kaoru looked at her, "did your boyfriend do it?"  
She spared him a glance, "…un."  
"Is that why you've been distant?" He asked.  
"Sort of," the natural rookie replied.

"Oh!" Yuzuha finally remembered, "she has a boyfriend?"  
"Hai, but she won't tell us his name." The twins stated.  
"Then she's not abused… that's just a love bite!" She smiled.  
_'…arigato… Yuzuha-sama…'_ Haruhi couldn't get anymore embarrassed.  
"Love bite?" They asked, then looked at Haruhi who ignored them.  
"It's when you kiss or suck on someone skin a lot in the same place." Yuzuha then  
explained, "I used to do that to your otousan when we were a bit younger."

The twins looked at Haruhi, "someone's sucking on Haruhi's skin? Vampire!"  
Kaoru frowned though, _'how come she's in a relationship and we didn't know.'_  
Yuzuha spoke up, "okay, shoo, shoo, I have to add strap on her dress!"

After they were shut out, Kaoru was still thinking about it some, _'Haruhi said that the only reason why Honey-senpai knows is because he slept in her room. Kyouya-senpai though… it's quite possible he did his usual snooping… but why pick up dirt on Haruhi?'_ He sat on the floor trying to think about it. _'Haruhi rarely hosts now that I think about it, but he doesn't seem to mind. Did she get a thousand customers?'_

"Hmm?" Hikaru looked at his younger twin curiously, "Kaoru, daijobu?"  
_'Who's Haruhi's boyfriend though,'_ then thought out loud, "he's my main suspect."  
"Ara? What are you talking about? Who's your main suspect?" He asked.  
Kaoru looked at him then waved it off, "iie, nothing, nothing."

* * *

Translations:

Hanashite: "Let me go."

* * *

**Author Note: **The twins are suspicious D: Sorry, I had to put their mom in there, Yuzuha is so spunky.

Next Update: 5 reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** Yeah... that was a LOT faster than I predicted xx;

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

"Eh? Haruhi beaten? No way." The twins came in since they've been waiting outside the room for her to change. "Who in the world would pick on Haruhi?"  
Kaoru saw her neck as they got closer, "eh?! Haruhi! Who beat you up?!"  
Hikaru saw it next. "Tell us who did it! We'll avenge you!!!"  
Haruhi's face flushed, _'the twins got their enthusiasm from her, but… still…'_

"Who hurt you?!" Kaoru roared.  
"Was it that boyfriend of yours?!" Hikaru yelled.  
Haruhi's face went redder, "…it's nothing…"  
"You're bruised!" They retorted.

"I'll tell tono!" Kaoru grabbed his cell phone.  
"I'll tell Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru stated.  
"I-iie!" Haruhi grabbed both their hands.  
"No one should hurt you!" They stated.

"I'm not hurt!" She yelled at them.  
"…" The two looked at her.  
"Then why is that there?" Hikaru huffed.  
"Ano…" her cheeks turned another shade.

Kaoru looked at her, "did your boyfriend do it?"  
She spared him a glance, "…un."  
"Is that why you've been distant?" He asked.  
"Sort of," the natural rookie replied.

"Oh!" Yuzuha finally remembered, "she has a boyfriend?"  
"Hai, but she won't tell us his name." The twins stated.  
"Then she's not abused… that's just a love bite!" She smiled.  
_'…arigato… Yuzuha-sama…'_ Haruhi couldn't get anymore embarrassed.  
"Love bite?" They asked, then looked at Haruhi who ignored them.  
"It's when you kiss or suck on someone skin a lot in the same place." Yuzuha then explained, "I used to do that to your otousan when we were a bit younger."

The twins looked at Haruhi, "someone's sucking on Haruhi's skin? Vampire!"  
Kaoru frowned though, _'how come she's in a relationship and we didn't know.'_  
Yuzuha spoke up, "okay otokonokos, shoo, shoo, I have to add strap on her dress!"

After they were shut out, Kaoru was still thinking about it some, _'Haruhi said that the only reason why Honey-senpai knows is because he slept in her room. Kyouya-senpai though… it's quite possible he did his usual snooping… but why pick up dirt on Haruhi?'_ He sat on the floor trying to think about it. _'Haruhi rarely hosts now that I think about it, but he doesn't seem to mind. Did she get a thousand customers?'_

"Hmm?" Hikaru looked at his younger twin curiously, "Kaoru, daijobu?"  
_'Who's Haruhi's boyfriend though,'_ then thought out loud, "he's my main suspect."  
"Ara? What are you talking about? Who's your main suspect?" He asked.  
Kaoru looked at him then waved it off, "iie, nothing, nothing."

**- Now -

* * *

**

Haruhi had a good time serving the customers snacks and beverages to the tables that they asked for. Quite a few girls asked to dance with her, even a couple of the mothers thought it would be nice to dance with a nice looking _gentlemen_. After all of them, she offered a dance to Momoka because she was sad about not dancing with her last time, and so she wanted to make it up to her.

Even Renge was able to dance with her, asking when it would be that she would be in a dress. Quite a few of the Host Club usual customers that have danced with her decided to ask that question. Just then, Yoshio came in with his second son and Haruhi smiled, after the song ended, she bowed to Renge.

"After my talk, I'll go change." Haruhi smiled and left to talk to Kyouya's father with her hands behind her back appropriately. "Would you like snacks or a drink?"  
"I would like to try the instant coffee I've heard about." Yoshio stated gruffly.  
"Sure," she looked to his son, "what about you Akito-san?"  
"I would like some too, I have a long shift after this." Akito answered.  
"I'll be right back with the coffee," the natural rookie bowed and left.

"It's a surprise to see you here Ohtori-san." A voice called out. "Here on business?"  
"Not quite, Suoh-san," Yoshio stated in a harsh tone and explained his reason for being there, "it's rather an investigation on Kyouya's with his girlfriend."  
"Kyouya-kun has a girlfriend?" Yuzuru asked in surprise.  
"He seems to have beaten the talented Tamaki-kun to her."  
"You don't mean…" he paused in surprise.

Haruhi returned to the two Ohtori family members, "here you go," she placed the cups of coffee on the table in front of them, "is there anything else you would like?"

"Haruhi-kun, …you're Kyouya-kun's girlfriend?" Yuzuru asked in surprise.  
She looked at him, "konbanwa Superintendent."  
"They've been going out for five months." Yoshio stated, then took a sip of coffee.  
"It this true?" Yuzuru looked at her curiously.  
"Un," Haruhi replied, "but we've kept it rather quiet so that it wouldn't ruin any relationship the club has with one another. Tamaki-senpai would complain a lot."  
"But you didn't bother to tell me?" He frowned, obviously hurt.  
"I don't believe our relationship has anything to do with you though." She retorted.

Yoshio chuckled a bit at the reply and looked at her, "we're fine, go dance."  
"Arigato gozaimas." Haruhi bowed and left them, then went to Kyouya to talk.  
"So, do they really enjoy the relationship their in?" Yuzuru asked.  
"Not at all." Yoshio stated in annoyance. "He took her to Nagasaki over the weekend though, surprisedly, he didn't want any bodyguards to attend to them."  
"He's been acting a little different since then," Akito stated, "my eldest brother checked out their reservation and turned out to be one hotel room."  
"How many beds?" Yuzuru asked curiously.  
"Two, but what would that prove?" Yoshio stated. "Demo…"

They glanced at the two talking to each other until Haruhi went up the stairs with the twins following happily. Kyouya returned to the business at hand, but the others noticed his second glance to her after she left. After the three had vanished up the stairs, girls immediately crowded around the stairway, waiting intensely.

"Whatever happened during that one night, seemed to have changed them."

* * *

"Haruhi, weren't you scared when you were talking to Kyouya-senpai's papa-san?" They twins asked curiously as they did her makeup lightly.  
"Iie, I've talked to him before. The first time was a while back." Haruhi stated.  
"Why did you talk to him?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
"I was angry, so I defended Kyouya when he made a rude statement."  
"You stood up to papa-san?" Hikaru asked surprisedly.  
"Un." Haruhi replied. "Are you two done?"

"Hai, we've been done." The twins grinned.

Haruhi sighed and got up to look at herself, feeling that she should laugh for some reason. It was amazing at how these two could be so troublesome, and yet, do such a fabulous job at the same time. She spun once just to feel the flow of it as she was once told before, then turned to the twins with a smile.

"Arigato." Haruhi said quietly.  
"Masterpiece!" The twins stated.  
"Yay, let's go!" Hikaru walked off.

As Haruhi started to follow him, Kaoru lightly grabbed her arm, happy that she didn't jerk at his touch, "Haruhi," she looked at him quietly, "…is Kyouya-senpai-?"

"Oi! There's a huge crowd waiting for Haruhi! Let's go!" Hikaru called out.  
"Okay, we're coming," Haruhi called out, then looked Kaoru again.  
Kaoru sighed, his nerve was lost, "coming, coming!" He dragged her with him.

"All the customers are crowding the staircase." Hikaru stated. "Not to mention that it looks like a lot of them have cameras." He grinned, "talk about fan-girls, some of them have banners saying 'Haruhi ganbatte' in their hands!" The older twin laughed.

"Oi Hikaru," Haruhi called out and he looked at her. Her right hand was taken by Kaoru, and so she extended her left hand to him, "I thought us three hold hands?"  
He looked at her rather surprisedly, then smiled, "of course!"  
Kaoru laughed, "let's go before the onnanokos goes on a rampage."  
"Un." Haruhi smiled.

* * *

Like gentlemen, Hikaru and Kaoru escorted the Host Club princess down the stairs properly in a slow manner. The girls gasped in surprise the 'he' looked gorgeous as a girl and wished 'he' would do it more often for the Host Club. Tamaki's jaw dropped in surprise to see her in that type of formal dress, it was truly amazing.

Kyouya was surprised at her appearance as well, she looked just like every other rich girl in the room. He smiled in thought though, perhaps his father would be able to brag about his girlfriend? His mind waved that off as the twins brought her down to the floor, and so he came over and bowed humbly.

"May I have the honor first?" He asked coolly.  
"Me next! Me next!" Mitsukuni cheered.  
"Un." Takashi smiled.  
"I call fourth." Kaoru grinned.  
"Me fifth!" Hikaru grinned as well.  
"You guys are going to get me dizzy." Haruhi laughed.

She took Kyouya's hand gently and he took her to the center of the dance floor as the music started once again. The Host Club grabbed some new girl partners to dance with them which they couldn't resist. Half way into the song, Kyouya noticed his father sitting at the table with his older brother, and his enthusiasm lightened.

"Daijobu?" Haruhi asked, noticing this.  
"I didn't know otousan was here yet." Kyouya stated.  
"Why does that matter?" She asked curiously.  
"I can't seem that I'm better than Tamaki."

"Naze?" The natural rookie never wanted to get into that business, but it seemed like it was where the problem started for the most point. "You know your better…"  
"You don't understand," Kyouya pulled her away, and rolled her back into his chest.  
Her attention went up to when, stopping their dancing, "you don't let me."  
"…" He looked at her calmly, yet a little bit hurt that she would talk about this here.

"Otousan wants you to surpass your niisans, he knows you can do better, so I don't understand why you don't grasp that knowledge, and do something about it." Haruhi stated, looked at him straight in the eye. "To yourself, your third place in the Ohtori family. To school, your second place because of Tamaki. But you can be in first place if you wouldn't restrain yourself so much." She then added her own opinion, seeing that she still had his attention, "just because your better than someone else, doesn't mean you can't still be their friend, wouldn't Tamaki-senpai say the same thing?"

"I wasn't lying when I said you were very admirable, Kyouya." Haruhi stated.

Kyouya was always surprised by her point of view, it was always different from what he would expect from her. He gave a small smile and placed his hands on her cheeks, finally feeling that he should do this, even with everyone there. His lips went to hers softly, for the first time in five months of their relationship, he kissed her.

"It seems that Kyouya-kun likes her?" Yuzuru asked curiously.  
"…" Yoshio quietly stood up and walked over to them.

Kyouya pulled away and looked at her, "that's an interesting speech."  
"Hmm." Haruhi smiled at him, feeling as if she stepped over another wall.

Girls beyond girls squealed in delight and took many photographs of the two kissing so passionately or so it seemed to them. The Host Club, other than Mitsukuni who cheered in delight, was gawking stupidly as the scene that just played. Everything grew quiet as Yoshio stepped forth to the couple, and they looked at him curiously.

Yoshio bowed to Haruhi, "may I cut in now?"  
She looked to Kyouya, "…?"  
Kyouya nodded and bowed, "go ahead."  
Haruhi smiled and looked to Yoshio, "un."  
Yoshio gave her his hand, "good."  
_'Heh,'_ Kyouya watched them dance.

"Wah!!! It was my turn to dance with Haru-chan!!!" Mitsukuni sobbed.

* * *

Haruhi danced much more than she did when she was dressed as a Host Club member, so she went to the Third Music Room to change back into her tuxedo. She really needed to take a break though after being the main event, especially after the kiss with Kyouya. Her mind was completely flustered about it, after all, it was the first time a guy had kissed her on the lips, and it was in front of everyone.

A thought hit her, "what if it was just to get on otousans good side?" She frowned.

**Knock, knock.**

Someone was in the Third Music Room and entered the changing area slowly and she saw who it was. He saw that she finished dressing and smiled brightly at her, but then couldn't help but laugh. Haruhi may have been in her tuxedo, but she still had makeup on her face, and it was funny to witness.

"K-Kaoru, w-what are you doing in here?" She stuttered surprisedly.

"Yo," the young twin replied, "want help taking your makeup off?"  
"Eh?!" Haruhi had completely forgotten about the makeup.  
He laughed lightly, "ikimas, let's go to the bathroom to wash it off."  
"Un," her hand was taken and they went to the Music Rooms' bathroom.  
"I'll help you up," Kaoru lifted her on the counter to make it easier to clean her face.

Kaoru grabbed a washcloth and began to clean her face from the light make up that the placed on her. Neither of them noticed that Haruhi had her legs spread out so he could lean against the counter for better access to her face. Haruhi sighed to the side in annoyance, still flustered about earlier events with Kyouya, she didn't understand.

"Daijobu?" Kaoru asked quietly.  
She looked at him, "eh?"  
"You sigh when your annoyed."  
Her eyes averted, "oh…"  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing, just confused."

"That's unlike you," the twin stated and finally removed the makeup from her face, and looked at her, "I've been wanting to ask you something about your boyfriend," he paused for the minute, then looked at her, "…is it… is it Kyouya-senpai?"

Haruhi looked at him. "…"

"I noticed that you two have been a little different for a while, it's like you'll tend to argue with him more." Kaoru bit his lip, accidentally puncturing it, and looked at her, "I hope I'm not being rude by asking though…?"

"Kaoru, you're bleeding," Haruhi wiped his lips with her thumb.  
"Haruhi," he noticed she avoided the question, "is he?"  
"I don't want to lie to you," she said quietly.  
"So… he is?" Kaoru asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Haruhi frowned and sighed, "I can't tell you Kaoru." His head fell, feeling a little angry that she wouldn't tell him. Her hand lifted his chin to have him look at her, "gomen, I'm not trying to block you or Hikaru out, okay?"

"Un…" Kaoru gave her a light smile, "wakaru."

Kyouya casually clapped his hands, "a very touching scene."  
Haruhi jumped in surprised, never noticing him there, "K-Kyouya…"  
Kaoru looked at his twin who looked away, "…Hikaru…"  
She frowned, "he was just helping me get the makeup off."  
"In a rather interesting position." Kyouya remarked.

Both Haruhi and Kaoru looked at their positions toward one another and he sprung away and fell on the floor, blushing insanely. Haruhi placed her legs together with a deep shade of red on her cheeks, embarrassed that she didn't notice. The four that interrupted them had either chuckled, laughed, or smiled at their violent reaction.

"Kyouya- ano…" Haruhi didn't know what to say, and it made her more flustered.  
"Well, we heard everything, and I think it's time to come clean." Kyouya stated.  
"Eh? You're going to tell them and Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked curiously.

"It can't be helped, Haruhi's close to the twins, and by keeping it from them, it's pushing them away." Kyouya stated. "Kaoru, you're right, so it should ease your mind." Then he explained, "The reason why she's been so jumpy is because we had slept together in Nagasaki over the weekend."

"Kyouya!" Haruhi flushed.  
"EH?!" The twins, and even Takashi freaked out.  
"H-Haruhi slept with Kyouya-senpai?!" Hikaru freaked out.  
"Stop telling them things!" Haruhi demanded.  
"We kissed in the Central Salon, I think it should be obvious." Kyouya stated.  
"You seem cool about it, what? Was it for otousan too?" She looked away.

The vice president scowled at her suggestion and walked over to her, and held her chin to have her look up at him in the eyes, "that wasn't my intention."  
"You didn't even answer me from earlier!" Haruhi felt tears come to her eyes.  
"We'll talk about it later, but for now, get cleaned up, there's still a few hours left."

"Oi! What are you all doing in the **bathroom**?! I can't host all by my-!" Tamaki froze.

On the sink counter sat a crying Haruhi who was trying to wipe her tears away before he could see them. It was too late, and he rushed over to her, cupping her cheeks in to his hands, asking if she was okay. For a moment, Kyouya was angry, but waved that emotion away and told everyone else to go downstairs to leave them alone.

They listened to him and wondered if it was really okay that Tamaki was comforting Kyouya's girlfriend. Since the shadow king was the first to leave, the others decided to follow him out of the Third Music Room. It turned out that Haruhi's eyes had turned red and her cheeks a little puffy from crying, so she didn't have to host.

* * *

The Ohtori family took Haruhi home, and as he was supposed to, Kyouya got out and escorted her to the apartment. On his own accord though, he placed his arm around her, hoping to have her feel at least a little secure with him. She unlocked the door and walked in before turning around to look at Kyouya with a gloomy face.

"I'm glad that I'm admirable to you, and perhaps to some others," he chose now to answer her, "after new years, I'll put more efforts in my goals."

Haruhi smiled weakly and nodded her head, "un."  
His lips kissed her cheek, "just bear with the relationship until then."  
She laughed, "Thursday, you said you wanted to be serious… so eleven days later, we break up. That's funny, in it own way…"  
"I didn't mean to make you cry." Kyouya stated.  
"I was just embarrass that you told them everything all at once."  
"Did you tell Tamaki?" He questioned.

"…iie."

* * *

Translations:

Ikimas: "Go."

* * *

**Author Note:** If I remember right, the next chapter is something about relationship issues or something, hah, you'll find out later. I wonder if that's New Years chapter as well, hmm... looks like I'll have to go read it.

Next Update: Well... you guys were a little too fast for me today, surprisingly scared me too. So, I'll go back to 7 reviews.

**Question:** Do you guys even like the "Previously" part? So that you don't get lost on what story you're reading?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:** I'm sure that was a lot longer than anyone wanted, huh? I noticed that it was taking a while, so I was going to put it to five reviews. WAS. But see, I hate having the "now blah blah blah," really. So, if any of you were wondering why I had no mercy, it was because someone annoyed me.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

"Kyouya- ano…" Haruhi didn't know what to say, and it made her more flustered.  
"Well, we heard everything, and I think it's time to come clean." Kyouya stated.  
"Eh? You're going to tell them and Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked curiously. 

"It can't be helped, Haruhi's close to the twins, and by keeping it from them, it's pushing them away." Kyouya stated. "Kaoru, you're right, so it should ease your mind." Then he explained, "The reason why she's been so jumpy is because we had slept together in Nagasaki over the weekend."

"Kyouya!" Haruhi flushed.  
"EH?!" The twins, and even Takashi freaked out.  
"H-Haruhi slept with Kyouya-senpai?!" Hikaru freaked out.  
"Stop telling them things!" Haruhi demanded.  
"We kissed in the Central Salon, I think it should be obvious." Kyouya stated.  
"You seem cool about it, what? Was it for otousan too?" She looked away.

The vice president scowled at her suggestion and walked over to her, and held her chin to have her look up at him in the eyes, "that wasn't my intention."  
"You didn't even answer me from earlier!" Haruhi felt tears come to her eyes.  
"We'll talk about it later, but for now, get cleaned up, there's still a few hours left."

"Oi! What are you all doing in the **bathroom**?! I can't host all by my-!" Tamaki froze.

On the sink counter sat a crying Haruhi who was trying to wipe her tears away before he could see them. It was too late, and he rushed over to her, cupping her cheeks in to his hands, asking if she was okay. For a moment, Kyouya was angry, but waved that emotion away and told everyone else to go downstairs to leave them alone.

They listened to him and wondered if it was really okay that Tamaki was comforting Kyouya's girlfriend. Since the shadow king was the first to leave, the others decided to follow him out of the Third Music Room. It turned out that Haruhi's eyes had turned red and her cheeks a little puffy from crying, so she didn't have to host.

* * *

The Ohtori family took Haruhi home, and as he was supposed to, Kyouya got out and escorted her to the apartment. On his own accord though, he placed his arm around her, hoping to have her feel at least a little secure with him. She unlocked the door and walked in before turning around to look at Kyouya with a gloomy face.

"I'm glad that I'm admirable to you, and perhaps to some others," he chose now to answer her, "after new years, I'll put more efforts in my goals."

Haruhi smiled weakly and nodded her head, "un."  
His lips kissed her cheek, "just bear with the relationship until then."  
She laughed, "Thursday, you said you wanted to be serious… so eleven days later, we break up. That's funny, in it own way…"  
"I didn't mean to make you cry." Kyouya stated.  
"I was just embarrass that you told them everything all at once."  
"Did you tell Tamaki?" He questioned.

"…iie."

- Now -

* * *

The Host Club decided to spend the weekend together, so Haruhi offered Kyoto because Tamaki liked it. She didn't really care though, she just thought he should be a little happy playing around in the snow like a kid, which he was. They were on a child's playground right now, and she was on a cold swing while watching everyone making snowman for the fun of it, everyone except Kyouya. 

Ever since Christmas night when Kyouya took her home, they were rather quiet to one another. The hadn't shared a glance, not even a word to one another, and it made the others start to worry. She sat at the swings, and he sat on bench which was probably about twenty or thirty feet away.

"Oi, oi, despite their space, there's a lot of tension in the air." Hikaru stated.  
"Usa-chan doesn't seem to be helping Haru-chan either." Mitsukuni frowned.  
"She chose to go to Kyoto, but she not having fun." Kaoru sighed.  
"Haruhi! Kyouya! Come make snow creatures with us!" Tamaki cheered.  
"Eh?! Baka!" The twins tackled him into the snow. "Urusai tono!"

Haruhi stood up and walked to them quietly, holding the stuffed rabbit lightly, and spoke in a quiet tone, "I'm going back to the hotel, let me know when you guys come back." Then she offered the stuffed animal to the small senior.

"Iie, keep Usa-chan with you to keep you company!" Mitsukuni cheered.  
"You don't want us to come with you?" The twins frowned.  
"I'd rather go alone," Haruhi smiled, "arigato."  
"…" Tamaki could see something was troubling her.

But what?

"I don't know who's gloomier…" Kaoru sighed again.  
"Kyouya-senpai doesn't look bothered." Hikaru noted.  
"Haru-chan looks sad." Mitsukuni frowned.  
"Un." Takashi added his say in it.

"Do you guys know something that I don't?" Tamaki frowned at them after removing himself from the snow he was shoved into moment ago.

* * *

Haruhi sighed and entered the Suoh hotel, still wondering how it could be so big, it was like a mall without the stores. As she went up the elevator, she walked down the long and tiresome hallway and found her room. It was a big bigger than inside her apartment; the only thing was that it didn't have was a kitchen to cook in. 

Gently, the stuffed animal was placed against the pillow on her king size bed and grabbed her luggage to get out some fresh clothes out. She was annoyed that the others were so worried about her, so hopefully a nice how shower would be able to ease her mind. When it got nice and hot, she walked into the bath tub and allowed the hot water hit her body freely to release the tension.

"Is this what they call a couples' fight?" Haruhi sighed and placed the sponge she just grabbed toward her chin, _'is it even possible to fight, …when you don't even know what it is that you're fighting about?'_ She sighed once again.

She cleansed her body from the days' events of traveling to Kyoto, being dragged everywhere, and going to a park to play. Sometimes she would notice that Kyouya was more like a father to the group, and she was the mother. No matter what, they were the ones keeping an eye on the others; keeping them out of mischief and all.

_'Even then it sounds like a couple,'_ Haruhi's gaze lowered, _'am I falling for Kyouya?'_

That thought alone made her think about it and grew tense when she accused herself of falling in love for someone. The entire five months has been nothing but a fake, all those words were sweet nothings; a game far worse than what the twins would do to her. Her stomach turned inside out in a strange manner, given her an awkward feeling that she didn't understand.

_'Maybe all I need is to have a nap or something,'_ then thought out loud to herself, "maybe I should've let Hikaru and Kaoru come back with me." Then added, _'demo… it doesn't matter now… it's pointless to call them too.'_

After getting out of the shower, she got clothed into a pair of gray sweat pants, and a simple white shirt. Her eyes were continuously drooping in exhaustion, so she moved the stuffed rabbit aside for the moment so she could get under the covers. Finding a comfortable place in the bed, she retrieved the pink little stuffed animal and pulled it closely against her small chest, feeling how she didn't want to.

A child.

Feeling her stomach twist and turn again in a more upsetting and confused manner, she sniffled lightly. Tears fleeing from her eyes unwillingly as she tossed and turned for a comfortable spot once again. She managed to fall asleep again, but she continued to toss and turn in her sleep, mumbling faint words as well.

* * *

**Knock, knock.**

Everyone except Kyouya went to go check on Haruhi to see how she was doing, and they all frowned at what they saw. Haruhi had kicked away every single cover on her bed during her sleep through her movements. Mitsukuni curiously came over and felt her cheek, she was freezing, and he noticed how tightly she was holding his bunny.

"Me and Kaoru will keep an eye on her for a while." Hikaru offered and he went over and placed the covers back on to the freezing girl. "We don't need her getting sick."  
"Good idea." Kaoru came over and helped him place all the covers over her.  
Tamaki scratched the back of his head, "if that's what you want."  
He turned to look at him, "we've spent the most time with her, she'll talk to us."  
Mitsukuni smiled and agreed, "leave it to Hika-chan and Kao-chan."  
"Un." Takashi also agreed to this.

"Alright," Tamaki gave in and they started to head out, "take care of her then."

The three older students quietly left the room and closed the door behind them, locking it as it was before they came in. Hikaru came over and sat next to Haruhi's smaller form on the bed and caressed her cheek softly. Kaoru saw this easily, and surprised that his brother would do this to someone who's in a relationship.

"H-Hikaru," he called out lightly, "leave her alone, she's tried."  
"Kyouya-senpai must've done something to her." Hikaru stated.  
His twin frowned, "we're not the one's who can decide that," he came over and laid on Haruhi's other side nonetheless, "maybe their just fighting?"  
"I don't care, weren't you the one who said you won't let anyone have her if their feelings are halfhearted?" The older twin stated. "…she's shaking."  
"Well, we might as well get under the covers and keep her warm." Kaoru got up.

Hikaru watched him take off his thick coat and two layers of clothing, leaving him in his last layer of clothes. It was cold out, so Haruhi told them to clothe in extra layers, concerned as usual if you would put it that way. He got up and began doing the same thing, and then they snuck under the covers with her, and held her in their arms.

Haruhi started to stir awake, "…Hikaru…Kaoru…nanda-…yo…"  
Hikaru looked surprisedly, "h-how did you know it was us?"  
"How else…would I have…four arms…wrapped around…me…"  
Kaoru smiled, "can we lay here with you for a little while?"  
"…un…" She instantly fell back asleep, exhausted.

Hikaru frowned and saw her bury her head into his chest, "that's not our Haruhi."

* * *

Kyouya was taking a nice long shower, thinking of the rest of the days events that Tamaki so lazily had planned. The next day was simple, play in snow and go home, but the only thing that bugged him was the reason why they were here. Everyone noticed how Haruhi's cheery and natural features became a little quieter than usual. 

_'Everyone assumes that we're fighting,'_ Kyouya thought to himself as he turned the knobs of the shower and got out, _'I don't see how it's possible,'_ he dried himself off and placed on his lower clothing, _'do they know __**why**__ we are fighting then?'_

**Knock, knock.**

"Hmm?" The shadow king came to the bathroom door and looked at the intruder.  
"Why are you and Haru-chan fighting?" Mitsukuni frowned.  
"Who said that we were fighting?" He asked rather bluntly.  
There was a pause, then looked at him, "you're not?"  
"Not that am aware of at least."

"Wah!!! Then why aren't you two talking to each other!!!" Mitsukuni sobbed.

He shrugged to the senior and slipped passed him casually and went to put a shirt on as well as some socks. Mitsukuni came over to him again, giving Kyouya the most saddest face he could make; he was really upset. Sighing, Kyouya sat on the bed to look at him and a better eye level, though he still had to look down at him.

"She hasn't talked to me since I dropped her off at her apartment, so I decided to give her the 'space' needed." Kyouya stated and laid back on his bed.  
"Demo… Haruhi looks really lonely right now… even when she's asleep." He stated.  
"That's not my problem." The shadow king stated.  
"Usotsuki!" Mitsukuni cried out, shocking the calmer one.  
"…" Kyouya sat up looking at him.

"Haru-chan is our hime! You can't hurt her! She can't be hurt!" Mitsukuni sniffled. "If she's your girlfriend, then make sure she's happy! That's our goal this weekend, but that can't happen unless you two talk to each other!" He stated angrily.

Kyouya looked at him a little annoyed, "and what do you think I should do?" He questioned, also angry, "we don't love each other Honey-senpai."  
"If you don't love her, why did you kiss her in front of everyone?" Mitsukuni asked quietly, and added, "why did you make love to her if you were just going to play…?"  
That couldn't be answered all too easily, "I felt like it." It was all he could say.  
"Apologize to Haruhi!" He yelled angrily and left the room crying.

Kyouya huffed and laid back down on the bed, _'apologize for what.'_

* * *

The hours passed and there was still some light in the day, but barely, just enough to say there was at least an hour before sunset. Kaoru had watched Hikaru fall fast asleep with Haruhi in their arms, and it made him smile. It was obvious that the two couldn't be _**together**_, but at least they could share some time together. 

**Knock, knock.**

A key was inserted into the door and the person entered, causing Hikaru to stir awake from the noise. Seeing who it was that entered after closing the door, the twins tensed and hugged Haruhi a little more. Why did he come in if just to upset her even more than she was now, why did he come in to make her feel worse?

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "this is a rather interesting predicament."  
"What do you want Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru asked defensively.  
"I would like you two to leave the room so I can talk to her." He stated.  
Snorting, he looked away, "no way am I leaving Haruhi with you."

"Hikaru, let's go," Kaoru spoke as he got up and placed on the other two layers on.  
"Kaoru, why are you being to calm about it?" His older twin growled.  
Haruhi sighed and sat up, "it'll be okay Hikaru."  
He looked at her, surprised that she was awake, "you sure?"  
"Mhmm," her head nodded softly; she was still tired.

"Fine." Hikaru gave her one last hug, and placed on his other two layers of clothes.  
Kaoru looked at Kyouya, "if you hurt her… we won't forgive you."  
"Kaoru," Haruhi sighed, knowing they were a little protective.  
"Let's go," Hikaru mumbled, walking out the door.  
"Ja Haruhi," Kaoru locked the door as he left.

After the twins left, the room was fairly quiet, and Haruhi held the pink stuffed animal closely to her chest. There was an uneasy tenseness in the air, both of them noticed it, and so one of them had to break it. He quietly came over reluctantly and sat on the side of her bed and purposely avoided her gaze.

"Why are you mad at me?" Kyouya asked quietly.  
She looked at him, confusedly, "…eh?"  
"Isn't that why you're not talking to me?" He sighed.

Haruhi's head turned slightly, "I thought… that you were mad at me..."  
The shadow king looked at her, "about what?"  
She shrugged confusedly, "you didn't say anything that morning at school when you saw me, and since you didn't say anything during Host Club, I didn't bother you."  
"The morning after Christmas?" His mind tried to register what happened, "my mind was pretty occupied that morning, I even ignored Tamaki."  
"Occupied with what?" Haruhi asked quietly.

Kyouya looked at her, "about the night before. I don't remember you crying like that during your time in the Host Club. I was frustrated that I made that happen to you." He sighed and chuckled afterwards, "it's all just a misunderstanding, for everyone."

"Eh?" She didn't understand what he meant.  
"Everyone's been worried about you." The shadow king stated.  
"Oh," Haruhi frowned, "I didn't know…"  
He placed his hand on her head, "warabe."  
Huffing, she swatted his hand away, "baka."

"About that night," Kyouya changed his tone, so she looked at him, "I kissed you because I wanted to, not because of otousan, do you understand now?" He then thought about it, "otousan said that he was pleased that we weren't faking it now."

"So… he did know…" her voice said quietly.  
"It doesn't matter though," Kyouya got up and offered his hand to her.  
She took it without thought and brought her up. "Nani?"  
"We have two days after today till we break up, unfortunately, tomorrow will be spent with the Host Club." He stated. "So before then, I wouldn't mind a second."

Before Haruhi could bother to ask him what he had meant, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. She didn't know what to do in this situation, so she gave up and softly kissed back for him. His hands placed themselves on her waist to keep her there until he said otherwise, and made Haruhi wrap her arms around his neck.

He could feel her body warmth against his, and so he closed what gap was left between them. Startled by this, Haruhi tried to back up, but tripped over Hikaru's jacket that he left behind and back onto the bed. Her shirt lifted up just enough to show her stomach, but before she could pull the clothing down, Kyouya's hand went to her stomach to feel the warmth, and looked at her in the eyes before kissing her.

"No matter what, you always seem to be warmer than me." Kyouya whispered.

She noticed the first time that they were actually alone when they were Nagasaki, he just kept touching her. After a while she realized the next morning that he was a little colder than she was, it was the same right now. Haruhi knew that he had no real emotion for her, or anyone really, but he liked the warmth she would give.

After being satisfied of feeling her bodies warmth for a little while, Haruhi declared that she wanted to go apologize to the others for making them worry. Kyouya didn't care all that much, so he helped her up and they left the room to go to Tamaki's room were everyone was. They all looked at them, all were surprised that Haruhi came in with Kyouya and vice versa, but she smiled as she held the stuffed animal.

"How about we go to the store really quick and we all make smores together?" Haruhi smiled at them all happily, "gomen, I didn't mean to wake you worry."

"SMORES!!!" The four enthusiastic club members cheered.

* * *

Translations:

Usotsuki: Liar.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well, I'm pretty damn sure the real interesting part of the story hasn't taken place yet, maybe... in two chapter? Now it's practically two in the morning, so I have work to do.

Next Update: Anyone want it tommorrow? Yes? No? Any takers?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:** Alright, "the written princess," you're starting to piss me off when I just gave you the warning. Being that you're new makes it all the more reason why I don't have any sympathy to be nice. I'm trying to change my ways and not penalize everyone for your carelessness, but you're really starting to push it.

**RandomFun**: Yeah, I tried to make my stories a little different and unique, so I had to place something in there that Kyouya would like of her. Doing so, I realized that her warmth would be enough to give him a reason.  
**Kawaiiitahina123**: Well, yeah. He's kind of a bastard in the anime and manga too.  
**Christinamazing**: A turn-around? Mmm... you can say that.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 (Mature)**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

Kyouya looked at her, "about the night before. I don't remember you crying like that during your time in the Host Club. I was frustrated that I made that happen to you." He sighed and chuckled afterwards, "it's all just a misunderstanding, for everyone." 

"Eh?" She didn't understand what he meant.  
"Everyone's been worried about you." The shadow king stated.  
"Oh," Haruhi frowned, "I didn't know…"  
He placed his hand on her head, "warabe."  
Huffing, she swatted his hand away, "baka."

"About that night," Kyouya changed his tone, so she looked at him, "I kissed you because I wanted to, not because of otousan, do you understand now?" He then thought about it, "otousan said that he was pleased that we weren't faking it now."

"So… he did know…" her voice said quietly.  
"It doesn't matter though," Kyouya got up and offered his hand to her.  
She took it without thought and brought her up. "Nani?"  
"We have two days after today till we break up, unfortunately, tomorrow will be spent with the Host Club." He stated. "So before then, I wouldn't mind a second."

Before Haruhi could bother to ask him what he had meant, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. She didn't know what to do in this situation, so she gave up and softly kissed back for him. His hands placed themselves on her waist to keep her there until he said otherwise, and made Haruhi wrap her arms around his neck.

He could feel her body warmth against his, and so he closed what gap was left between them. Startled by this, Haruhi tried to back up, but tripped over Hikaru's jacket that he left behind and back onto the bed. Her shirt lifted up just enough to show her stomach, but before she could pull the clothing down, Kyouya's hand went to her stomach to feel the warmth, and looked at her in the eyes before kissing her.

"No matter what, you always seem to be warmer than me." Kyouya whispered.

She noticed the first time that they were actually alone when they were Nagasaki, he just kept touching her. After a while she realized the next morning that he was a little colder than she was, it was the same right now. Haruhi knew that he had no real emotion for her, or anyone really, but he like the warmth she would give.

After being satisfied of feeling her bodies warmth for a little while, Haruhi declared that she wanted to go apologize to the others for making them worry. Kyouya didn't care all that much, so he helped her up and they left the room to go to Tamaki's room were everyone was. They all looked at them, all were surprised that Haruhi came in with Kyouya and vice versa, but she smiled as she held the stuffed animal.

"How about we go to the store really quick and we all make smores together?" Haruhi smiled at them all happily, "gomen, I didn't mean to wake you worry."

"SMORES!!!" The four enthusiastic club members cheered.

- Now -

* * *

New Years was tonight, and Haruhi was going to be spending it alone since her father was going to work tonight. The weekend started out badly, but it ended up pretty nicely then them all playing around like usual. Since today was Monday, and New Years Eve, there wasn't any school today, which she didn't mind. 

Today was actually pretty nice, the snow fell during the noontime, and a little more in the afternoon. So she pulled out the glass bottle without and poured her some in order to celebrate the next year to come. She didn't really understand why it was something to celebrate when really it was just another day of life.

**Knock, knock.**

_'I bet it's the landlady,'_ Haruhi thought to herself.

**Knock, knock.**

"Coming, coming," she called out and came to the door and opened it.  
"Realize it's cold." Kyouya huffed out smoke because of the cold air.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Her mind was completely stunned.  
"I got kicked out of the estate, so I came here." He lied and sat at her table.  
"You're a bad liar," Haruhi commented and asked, "do you want something to drink?"  
"Whatever you have I suppose," he replied tiredly.

She poured him a small glass like hers and brought her own with her so she could also drink it, "so really, what are you doing here? I know you wouldn't get kicked out of the estate. You're a good otokonoko." Haruhi commented, taking a sip.

"True," he also took a sip before declaring, "I assumed it would be better to come here in order to have a better way to break up than make a scene on the phone."  
Haruhi smiled at this, _'if he went all out on yelling, he's afraid I would cry.'_  
The shadow king saw that smile, "what I mean is that I rather not yell at home."  
"Un." She took a sip of the drink again, _'you're still a bad liar…'_

After he finished his drink, he inspected the glass, "that beverage was addicting, what was it called? I'll have someone buy some for the estate."  
"I don't know, otousan brought it home last night saying to drink it for New Years, he gave an alcohol one to his manager though, so no worries." She smiled.  
_'Apparently if you're drinking it as well,'_ he commented silently.  
Haruhi also finished her drink and looked at him, "do you want more?"  
His elbows went onto the table and his chin over his folded hands, "what makes you think that I would want anymore than what I was already given?"

Haruhi laughed and got up to grab the bottle, "because you said it was addicting."

She returned with the bottle and poured him some more as well as herself and they enjoyed a couple more drinks. In a way, it tasted almost like ramune, the soft drink that Haruhi had introduced to them a while back, but it had a more interesting taste. Not that it mattered, it was a drink that Ryouji wanted his daughter to drink, so why not help her drink the entire thing; it was rather a big sized bottle.

"I wonder how the customers will take to me being single again." The rookie joked.  
"Many of them have developed a crush on you, it's rather interesting," He replied.  
Haruhi looked at him confusedly and set her drink down. "A crush on me, hontou?"  
"Did you know that, literally, half of the Host Club has fallen in love with you?"  
She blinked in bewilderment, never knowing this, "demo… ano… since when?"  
"The twins had fallen for you, but Kaoru had given up though that doesn't mean he still doesn't love you, Hikaru and Tamaki are at each others necks for you."  
"E-eh?" Haruhi twitched, and took a sip of her drink once more, "you're joking, ne?"

"It's truly amazing at how clueless you are when others fall in love with you," Kyouya drank what was left and felt a light buzz in his head, as did Haruhi. "Those three fell in love with you, and about six customers have too, Renge-kun included."

"What about you then?" Haruhi asked as if she didn't care while she finished her drink and set it down. "We were the ones in a relationship after all."  
"Hmm," he smiled in thought at the question, "why? Are you curious?"  
"A little, after all, we spent five months together, slept to together, am I missing anything else? A couple kisses, a couple hugs, a couple fights even?" She retorted.  
"I suppose… I do," Kyouya spoke out in amusement, "be taken with lust… wouldn't be anything if… nothing to motivate…, would it?"  
"Your words… their slurring." She commented.  
"As are yours."

Haruhi tried to keep a straight head and picked up the bottle and both of their glasses to place in the sink. Kyouya followed, wrapping his arms around her stomach and growled into her ear lightly, blowing into her ear afterwards. They slowly tipped backwards, slowly walking to the living room and Kyouya fell over the table.

"Kyouya, daijobu?" Haruhi got away from him and looked at him worriedly.  
He got up and he guided Haruhi to her futon in the other room, "un."  
She watched him lock the sliding doors in place, "nani o shite imas ka?"  
"I said aishiteimas, ne?" Kyouya brought his hand up and caressed her cheek.

That buzzing faded in his head and his hand slowly lowered to her small breast and held it, receiving a small gasp from her. He smirked and removed her shirt, only to find out that she wore a tank top over her bra as usual. Kyouya kissed her lips as his hands made way beneath the tank top and removed the strapless bra from beneath.

"K-Kyouya…" Haruhi called out a bit daze, the buzzing soon leaving her mind.

Easily he held both of hers wrists with one of his hands as his other hand unzipped and unbuttoned her pants so they fell to the ground. He carefully dipped her down onto the futon as he towered over her body on his hands and knees. She knew what he wanted, it was obvious, and so she began to unbutton his long her as he devoured her lips ruthlessly and tugged the shirt away so she could go lower.

Haruhi's mind was getting cloudier little by little as she carefully unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, allowing him to jerk them off. He threw the covers onto the to keep them warm since it was snowing outside in the dark of the night. Kyouya laid on top of her quietly and heard her sniffle, so he placed his glasses aside to talk.

"Daijobu?" Kyouya questioned.  
Haruhi wiped her tears away, "…a-aishiteru…"

He looked at her calmly, then kissed her again, deeply while engulfed in her warmth.

--

Kyouya woke up to the worst headache ever, worse than one that Tamaki would give him on any bases. His hand reached out to grab his glasses, trying to fine them without bothering to open his eyes. He felt so weak and sick to his stomach that he wasn't going to get out of bed anytime soon.

_'Wasn't I… at Haruhi's…?'_ His hand felt something warmth, and he turned his eyes to look at her, his hand touched her bare arm, _'what is she doing here?'_ He tiredly tried to look around reluctantly, starting to slowly notice he was still at the apartment.

"Haruhi," Kyouya called out groggily, he felt as if he was going to puke, "Haruhi?"

The girl wasn't waking up, nor responding in any way, was she even breathing for that matter? He shifted her body over so he could see her face, she didn't look like she was breathing, what was going on? Without thought, he caressed her forehead softly and gave her a kiss on the forehead, suddenly causing her to stir.

_'Finally,'_ Kyouya sighed in relief. "Oi, okoshimas Haruhi."  
She groaned tiredly and stretched out, "nani…Kyouya…?"  
At least she spoke, so he sighed, and laid against her, "iikara."  
Haruhi touched his forehead, "you don't look so well."  
"I don't feel all that grand either." He mumbled.

"Go to the bathroom then if you feel sick." The younger of the two explained.  
"I don't want to get up, I might vomit if I do." Kyouya warned.  
"There should be a bucket against the wall if you do." She replied.  
Looking up from his perch on her body, he saw the bucket, "naze?"  
"Otousan gets drunk a lot and sometimes vomits, so we keep it in here just in case."

Weakly, he sat up, only to feel the contents rise in his stomach and grabbed the bucket immediately; spewing out whatever he had previously eaten. Haruhi couldn't pat him on the back since she was laying down and he sat next to her sickly. So she did the next thing possible and patted his leg softly as he went another two rounds.

Eventually it ceased after about five times, and had a worse headache, he didn't even notice that Haruhi disappeared. The thought to go look for her was more than he could bare, but then looked at himself to see that he was completely naked. Haruhi returned, and he noticed that she was barely clothed; in a tank top and underwear.

"Take these," she offered him some water and some aspirins.  
Kyouya slowly took them and sighed, "what happened."  
"My guess is that we got drunk." She sat on the futon.  
"I don't see you puking your lungs out." He hissed.

Haruhi smiled weakly, "I didn't drink as much as you."  
His hand combed through his hair, "that's no excuse."  
"I have a headache, so don't get cranky." She replied.

He leaned forward and spewed once again, what did who do to deserve this horrid punishment, coming over to her house. Haruhi sat next to him, rubbing his back softly for his comfort, and it helped only a little for him. They just sat there for a few minutes, Haruhi frowned though as Kyouya panted exhaustedly.

"Is it possible to take a shower?" He asked quietly.  
"Do you if you can even stand to walk?" Her worry increased.  
"Iie, but that's why you'll help me, ne?" Kyouya looked at her tiredly.  
She nodded and helped him up, seeing he was naked, "do you want to cover up?"  
"You've seen me naked before, if you're so worried, get me a towel." He growled.

Her eyes rolled and she guided him to the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist so he could have some privacy. He asked for her to help take a shower, so she had him sit on the stool and washed him down with the hand held shower. As she was about to wash his back, one of the phones started to ring, and Kyouya sighed.

"Tamaki no baka," he growled in annoyance rubbing his forehead.  
"Do you want me to get it?" Haruhi asked quietly.  
His attention went to her, "iya, let it ring. He's been annoying."  
She frowned, and began washing his back, "un."

"Don't be depressed if I ignore him, I told you that I don't feel well," he stated.  
"Wakatta, wakatta," her hand began to clean his chest.  
Kyouya growled when her cell phone started to ring, "kesu."  
"I'll see what he wants." She got up and grabbed her phone.

Haruhi returned to the bathroom and pushed talk, "moshi, moshi?"  
"HARUHI YOU HAVE TO HELP US! WE CAN'T FIND KYOUYA!!!" Tamaki cried.  
"Tono, leave Haruhi alone, it's too early." Hikaru grumbled.  
"WE HAVE TO FIND KASAN!!! WE MUST!!!" He wailed.  
"Tamaki-senpai, I have a headache, and so does Kyouya." Haruhi groaned.

"Eh?" Everyone on the phone wondered.

"Do you know where Kyouya is?!" Tamaki asked with hope.  
"He's not feeling well, so I doubt he wants to talk." Haruhi stated.  
"Kyouya-senpai's at your place again?" Hikaru asked curiously.  
"Why does Kyou-chan not feel well?!" Mitsukuni worried.

Haruhi sighed, not able to take it any more, "gomen," she hung up the phone.  
Kyouya smirked as she put her cell phone aside, "too much?"  
"Un." She sighed and finished up. "There, I'll go grab the shower-"  
"You missed a spot," he stated.  
"Eh?" Her attention went to him. "But I washed all of you…"  
"Not beneath the towel though," the shadow king stated.

Haruhi sighed as he took her hand and helped her wash his pelvic area until she began to do it herself. Her hand was firm when washing his lower abs, his thighs, and carefully everything else in between. She was caught off guard, when he leaned his lips into hers, kissing her to his own please; perhaps he was still a little drunk?

Washing his body down with the water, she did his hair as well in which made him feel a little better. He was helped up to his feet after being dried him off and was abandoned for the moment, only to return with a white robe. Haruhi placed it on him and tied the obi, telling him he could go lay down a little longer in her futon.

"Haruhi," his voice called out sternly.  
"Hmm?" She looked at him curiously.  
"Are you sore, did we have intercourse?"  
Haruhi looked at him, "I'm not sore."

Kyouya sighed lightly, "good."  
"Naze?" Her attention grew worried.  
"I wouldn't have forgiven myself."  
"About what?" She looked at him.

Kyouya looked at her seriously as she helped him lay down, "I wouldn't forgive myself if we had intercourse without protection. So, I'm glad that we didn't."

Haruhi smiled softly, noticing the concerned feature on his face as she covered him up so he could try and sleep. She took a quick shower and got dressed in clean clothes and placed the rest in the laundry basket along with Kyouya's and started to clean them. Her attention went to the door unlocking and she went to go see who it was, and it turned out to be her father.

"Haruhi, it's terrible." Ryouji frowned, "I gave you the wrong bottle."  
She twitched in annoyance, "…we noticed…"  
"I gave you the alcohol beverage and the non-alcohol to the manager."  
"We noticed…" Haruhi repeated herself.

"We?" He asked curiously and started snooping around and saw a sleeping Kyouya in the sleeping room and came back to the kitchen, "Kyouya stayed the night?"

"Not intentionally," Haruhi stated. "He came over so we could break up, we ended up getting drunk, but he had too much to drink." She tried to think over her headache, "I helped him take a shower this morning and then let him go back to sleep."

"KYA! THAT'S A GOOD GIRL!!!" He clung to her, glad that she was responsible.

"K-Kyouya wanted to break up what?!" Tamaki called out in surprise.  
"T-Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi she blushed, then saw the others, "…nanda-yo…?"  
"Tono got worried that you hung up, so he forced us to come." Hikaru stated.  
"He still doesn't get it though," Kaoru couldn't help but snicker a little.  
"Kyou-chan's okay, ne?" Mitsukuni asked worriedly.

"Kyouya's sleeping, so I really don't think you guys should be here." Haruhi stated.  
"Kay, then come play with us, teach us commoner things!" Tamaki cheered.  
"Don't you know what a hangover is?" Kyouya said angrily at the kitchen entrance.  
"Kyou-chan's up!" Mitsukuni smiled happily, hugged the stuffed rabbit.  
"Kyouya!!! You're okay!!!" Tamaki cheered and lunged to him.

**WHACK!**

"I don't need to hear it." Kyouya growled.  
"Kyouya, go back to bed." Haruhi sighed.  
"Kyouya-senpai's angry." The twins stated.  
"Kyou-chan looks sick." Mitsukuni noticed.  
"Un…" Takashi added, then saw him moving.

Kyouya swayed and the twins caught him and Haruhi told them to take him to her futon in the other room. Haruhi sighed and told Kyouya to go to sleep, so he turned away from them and tried to do anything else. Hikaru and Kaoru followed Haruhi out of the room and they all talked quietly, for the most part at least.

* * *

Translations:

Nani o shite imas ka: "What are you doing?"  
Aishiteimas: "I love you."  
Aishiteru: "I love you."  
Iikara: "Never mind."

* * *

**Author Note: **Hmm... I think Haruhi becomes a little cranky next chapter... and I think Sayuri comes into view again, but just for the chapter. By the way, things are still just starting.

Next Update: Tomorrow again anyone? Yes? No?

**WARNING**! If I read a review saying "now" you might wait a month!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** Since I upload like super early in the morning, I forgot if I had posted this morning or last morning.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

Kyouya sighed lightly, "good."  
"Naze?" Her attention grew worried.  
"I wouldn't have forgiven myself."  
"About what?" She looked at him.

Kyouya looked at her seriously as she helped him lay down, "I wouldn't forgive myself if we had intercourse without protection. So, I'm glad that we didn't."

Haruhi smiled softly, noticing the concerned feature on his face as she covered him up so he could try and sleep. She took a quick shower and got dressed in clean clothes and placed the rest in the laundry basket along with Kyouya's and started to clean them. Her attention went to the door unlocking and she went to go see who it was, and it turned out to be her father.

"Haruhi, it's terrible." Ryouji frowned, "I gave you the wrong bottle."  
She twitched in annoyance, "…we noticed…"  
"I gave you the alcohol beverage and the non-alcohol to the manager."  
"We noticed…" Haruhi repeated herself.

"We?" He asked curiously and started snooping around and saw a sleeping Kyouya in the sleeping room and came back to the kitchen, "Kyouya stayed the night?"

"Not intentionally," Haruhi stated. "He came over so we could break up, we ended up getting drunk, but he had too much to drink." She tried to think over her headache, "I helped him take a shower this morning and then let him go back to sleep."

"KYA! THAT'S A GOOD GIRL!!!" He clung to her, glad that she was responsible.

"K-Kyouya wanted to break up what?!" Tamaki called out in surprise.  
"T-Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi she blushed, then saw the others, "…nanda-yo…?"  
"Tono got worried that you hung up, so he forced us to come." Hikaru stated.  
"He still doesn't get it though," Kaoru couldn't help but snicker a little.  
"Kyou-chan's okay, ne?" Mitsukuni asked worriedly.

"Kyouya's sleeping, so I really don't think you guys should be here." Haruhi stated.  
"Kay, then come play with us, teach us commoner things!" Tamaki cheered.  
"Don't you know what a hangover is?" Kyouya said angrily at the kitchen entrance.  
"Kyou-chan's up!" Mitsukuni smiled happily, hugged the stuffed rabbit.  
"Kyouya!!! You're okay!!!" Tamaki cheered and lunged to him.

**WHACK!**

"I don't need to hear it." Kyouya growled.  
"Kyouya, go back to bed." Haruhi sighed.  
"Kyouya-senpai's angry." The twins stated.  
"Kyou-chan looks sick." Mitsukuni noticed.  
"Un…" Takashi added, then saw him moving.

Kyouya swayed and the twins caught him and Haruhi told them to take him to her futon in the other room. Haruhi sighed and told Kyouya to go to sleep, so he turned away from them and tried to do anything else. Hikaru and Kaoru followed Haruhi out of the room and they all talked quietly, for the most part at least.

- Now -

* * *

Five weeks passed and Haruhi had been busy during Host Club hours teaching the twins about family education, also known as sex education. Their teacher said that they were failing the subject, so they had to find someone that would teach them. So course they would go to Haruhi for help, after all, they were in the same classroom. 

"I don't wanna learn this!" Hikaru folded his arms and huffed.  
Kaoru laughed lightly at his stubbornness, "Hikaru, Haruhi's trying to help us pass."  
"I don't wanna learn this!" He repeated himself.  
"You have to learn or fail the course Hikaru." Haruhi frowned.  
Looking away, he replied as childishly as ever, "so? I don't want to learn about bodies and their functions, that's gross. After this chapter, it's pregnancy too."

"If you're not going to try and learn, I'll just teach Kaoru." She stated.  
Hikaru huffed at it all, "you like Kaoru more than me anyways, why not?"  
"H-Hikaru, ochitsuite." Kaoru frowned, wanting him to control himself.  
"What's so hard about this Hikaru? Seriously." The rookie scowled.

"I don't know!" Hikaru looked away in annoyance and suggested without any thought of his words, "maybe I just don't want to learn from you because you're not a virgin!"

Everyone gazed up to see the twins and Haruhi at a table; the twins were sitting down on chairs while Haruhi stood between them. Everything grew quiet in the room, not able to believe the words that came out of Hikaru's mouth. Everywhere you can look, there was eyes among eyes staring at the three in suspicions; angering Haruhi.

"H-H-HARUHI!!! Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN?! W-W-WHO TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY?!" Tamaki yelled in horror, never knowing this. "S-S-SINCE WHEN HARUHI?!"  
Haruhi spoke a malicious tone, "naze? Did you think I would give myself to you?"  
"Tama-chan no hentai baka." Mitsukuni smiled as he laughed.  
Tamaki immediately ran over to him, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!!!"

Haruhi sighed and gaze back down at Hikaru, pinching his cheek in annoyance, "oi."  
"I-itte!" The older twin whined at the abusive teenager.  
"If your not going to learn verbally, then I'll teach you physically since you think not being a virgin has anything to do with it. Got it?" She spoke dangerously.  
His cheeks flushed at the thought. "I-I-I-I-I-iie!!! I'm good! I'll learn verbally!!!"  
"Good." Haruhi released his cheek and rubbed it softly as an apology.

"Haruhi, are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
Her attention went to the younger twin curiously, "hmm?"  
"Well… last week you were in a bit of a bad mood…"  
"Oh," she smiled, "it's nothing you should worry about."

"You said that before about the anniversary." Hikaru frowned.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru to see him worried, so she smiled and rustled his ash colored hair lightly, "I'm telling the truth, this isn't anything you need to worry about." She then decided to talk a little, "I'm just a little sore this week I guess, I don't know."

"Mori-senpai can carry you around then." Kaoru stated.

Haruhi laughed and rustled his reddish orange hair as well, "Kaoru, I just told you that it's nothing to worry about. I don't need to threaten you two or something, do I?" The twins shook their heads and she removed her hands, "now go host a little."

Hearing the fact that they could take a break from homework was what they wanted, and they went to the couch, immediately receiving customers. Haruhi sighed and put their homework away and went to go make some tea to calm her mind. Kyouya came walking over to her, so she decided to ignore him, but it wasn't easy when he was right behind her, then came to her side and helped with the tea and coffee.

"I don't need your assistance with chores, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi made sure to use suffixes with him now since they weren't in a relationship anymore.  
"If the twins said that you've been acting differently for these recent to weeks, I do believe I have a right to know what it is that's bothering you." He stated.  
After grabbing a tray, she looked at him, "naze? You're not my boyfriend, ne?"  
The shadow kind watched her serve tea and coffee to the others, _'humph.'_

* * *

"HAAAARUUUU-CHAAAAN!!!" A feminine voice cried out.

Everyone's attention went to the familiar childhood friend of Haruhi's that had once said she transferred out of Ouran. She wasn't in the uniform though, so she was most likely here to visit her dear friend in the Host Club. Haruhi looked at her with surprise and was hugged instantly as if they just met after ten years of separation.

"S-Sayuri!" She called out in surprised.  
"Haru-chan! I need your help!" Sayuri cried.  
Confusedly, the natural asked, "…with what?"  
"Remember that European dances we were taught?"  
"…hai…?" Haruhi replied in a baffled manner.

"Good! Will you come to my school and help then? I forgot how to do the electric slide!" Sayuri cried out, practically sobbing as Mitsukuni would if he didn't have cake.

"I would love to teach you the electric slide Sayuri-hime!" Tamaki came to their side.  
"She was talking to me, baka." Haruhi glared, all nervousness about him was gone.  
Sayuri looked at her curiously, never seeing this side of her, "daijobu?"  
"I'm fine, now… why is it your school is learning this?" She asked.  
"Ah! It's for a rally! By the way, we need someone to fill in too!"  
"I hate dancing…" Haruhi sighed, "and rallies are so annoying, that's another reason why I enjoyed being at Ouran Kokou." She gave up though, "demo… I'll teach you."

"YAY!" Sayuri hugged her happily, then began dragging her, "let's go, let's go!"  
"N-nani? Right now?!" That natural rookie asked surprisedly.  
"Un, the rally is in a few weeks!" She stated.  
"Stop yelling," Haruhi sighed, "nonetheless, I really don't want to skip on club."  
"That's okay, I asked the vice principal, he said you can come with me."

"Haruhi said he didn't want to skip club, I'm sure afterwards will be just fine." Kyouya stated, defending the girl who was disguised as a boy.

"If Haru-chan doesn't come with me now, Haru-chan has to do American freaking with me!" Sayuri challenged, not wanting to lose.  
"Freaking?" The Host Club and customers didn't understand.  
"Eh? Freaking is illegal at school." Haruhi stated.  
"We'll go to a party tonight!" She smiled.  
"No way, no party. I don't like alcohol."

Kyouya huffed lightly at the word 'alcohol,' that hangover was hell and we was never going to drink any again. Sayuri tugged at Haruhi's uniform, begging her to come along with her to go dancing. Haruhi was getting frustrated at all this and shrugged off her friend away from her; surprising everyone that watched.

"Forget it, I'm going home to rest. I'm sore. I don't feel good. And this isn't helping." Haruhi grabbed her bag and barely gave a glance to Kyouya as she started to walk.  
"Haruhi, your supposed to help us with homework though," Kaoru frowned.  
"We'll never pass the course without you." Hikaru added, also with a frown.  
"Then come by later on." Haruhi stated and left the room.

"Oh my, Haru-chan seems upset." Sayuri frowned, trying to think about it.  
"He's been like that since last week. We don't know why." The twins stated.  
"Maybe Haru-chan doesn't feel well?" Mitsukuni shared his opinion, eating cake.  
"My warabe!" Tamaki sobbed. "Haruhi must feel neglected somehow!!!"

Kyouya sighed and said quietly to the others, "if you keep thinking that way, of course one would feel neglected," he left the Third Music Room, but not before adding, "nonetheless, I'll go see what it is that's bugging our natural rookie, ne?"

"Keep thinking that way…?" Tamaki asked curiously.  
"Kyou-chan seems worried." Mitsukuni smiled.  
"Not surprised." Hikaru mumble in mild annoyance.  
"No one knows Haruhi like Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru stated.  
The Host Club king looked at them curiously, "naze?"

"If you don't know, then too bad." The remaining Host Club members answered.

* * *

"Haruhi." The shadow king called out.

Curious of the voice, and in respect of acknowledging who it was, she turned around to see Kyouya coming. She waited for him for no reason and leaned against the wall, knowing that he of course wanted to talk about something. Kyouya came over and placed an arm over her head on the wall, staring her in the eyes seriously.

"Nanda-yo, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked curiously.  
"Are you pregnant?" He asked quietly, for only her to hear.  
Her face flushed deeply, "iie, why are you asking that?"  
"Because a pregnant onna has mood swings constantly."  
"All girls have mood swings, it all depends around the time." She looked away, "besides, people who are pregnant would be having morning sickness or something."  
"Then why are you constantly in a bad mood recently? You** will** tell me." He stated.  
"I'm probably just having a premenstrual syndrome, it's nothing to worry about."

Kyouya sighed and relaxed, noticing that he was tense for some reason, _'how can I forget that she goes through that once a month?' _He looked at the ground, still in thought of it though, "if you were actually pregnant, because of me or another, you would tell me right?" To tease, he rustled her hair lightly, "I am your ex after all."

Haruhi huffed and swiped his hand away and replied, "of course I would, baka."

He smirked at her attitude toward him, it was more lively than before, and it made things more interesting. Despite being at school and in an empty hallway, Kyouya leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. When was the last time he was able to feel her warmth, since new years perhaps, to bad they broke up though.

"What is American Freaking?" Kyouya asked curiously.  
"Why would you have interest in something for no gain?" She asked curiously.  
"Humor me," the shadow king demanded with interest.  
"It's a way of dancing, it's like… I don't know, intercourse with clothes on?"  
Kyouya chuckled and placed his body against her, "this is freaking?"  
She blushed, "hai, now get off of me. You're not my boyfriend."

Knowing that this was true, he removed himself from her smaller form to give her the space needed. Haruhi fixed her shuffled uniform since he had closed up on her body, and sighed as she looked at him. Kyouya looked at her nearly stoically, but she could actually read through him, and she was a little happy about it.

"I'm going to go home." Haruhi stated and began to walk away.

* * *

Three weeks later she was doing more she could handle; hosting, tutoring the twins on a course, and participating in a rally. Sayuri begged her to be her guy partner for the rally, so she couldn't help but accept the position. After Host Club hours, she had to spend two hours at Sayuri's school to learn what she has to do.

Haruhi was absent for half of the day for school, but made it back in time to host if needed. Luckily though, Kyouya said to rest, so she laid at the windowsill to bask in the sunlight tiredly. Yuzuru came in with a CD case in his hand and walked over to Haruhi while ignoring his son who called out to him in surprise.

"Haruhi-kun, your performance today was very good." He complemented.  
Her eyes opened tiredly and looked at him, "hmm?"  
"I recorded it on camera, and I placed it onto a disk and made a copy for you."  
"Oh," she sat up tiredly and looked at the case, "arigato gozaimas."  
"Is Tamaki making you host too much? I'll go punish him for you." He frowned.

"NANI?!" Tamaki panicked.

"Iie, I'm just tired from the rally." Haruhi smiled.  
"Oh, alright, I have to go attend a meeting, ja." Yuzuru started to leave.  
"…un, arigato gozaimas." She stared outside through the window.  
Frowning at this, he called out, "Kyouya-kun, may I talk to you for a moment?"  
Kyouya looked almost surprisedly, "hai." So he followed him outside the room.

"Is everything alright with Haruhi-kun?" Yuzuru asked as soon as the left the room.  
"Why would I know?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow curiously to his question.  
"Aren't you two dating?" He looked at him confusedly, wondering what was going on.  
"We broke up two months ago," the vice president stated, "she isn't my business."  
"If she's in the club, isn't she apart of your business though?" Yuzuru asked.

"A minor detail in which I stay out of to avoid complications," Kyouya stated and glanced at the room, "do you mind? There's only an hour left for the club."

With that said, Yuzuru said goodbye and left the school to go to his meeting and Kyouya returned to the Third Music Room. Haruhi was on his laptop for what ever reason, so he came over to observe her mischief on the screen. Kyouya saw the rally being performed inside an auditorium, and so he watched it quietly from behind her.

"I don't like others behind me." Haruhi stated in annoyance, "especially you."  
"Hikaru and Kaoru are always behind you if not beside you." He retorted.  
"Their a lot more innocent than you," the natural replied in annoyance.  
"Even though they play tricks and pester others while I don't?" Kyouya asked.  
"Hai." She answered, still watching the video on his laptop carelessly.

"May I have my laptop back?" Kyouya questioned.  
"Iie." She stated plainly, practically rejected him.  
"You're going to get me angry." He warned lightly.  
"Shitteru." Haruhi replied, not minding at all.

Kyouya rubbed his face to loosen up his anger that she was causing, but nonetheless dealt with it. Since the customers were leaving, he decided to annoy her back, so he placed his hands on her shoulders, and then crossed them over her chest. Haruhi had her attention go up to him to see a grin on his face, something that she understood.

"You jerk, Tamaki-senpai! Kyouya-senpai's sexually harassing me!" Haruhi called.

"KYOUYA GET YOUR HANDS OFF HARUHI!!!" Tamaki roared.  
"I thought she was our musume?" Kyouya asked curiously.  
"Does he have the right to still sexually harass her?" Hikaru asked.  
Kaoru looked at him, "I don't thinks so, that ended two months ago."  
"Wah!!! Haru-chan's being molested!" Mitsukuni whined.

Hearing his cousin say this, Takashi came over and picked her up like a child and shifted around so he would hold her in his arms. Haruhi sighed at the situation she was in, especially for being in Takashi's arms though it wasn't new. Kyouya smirked and she glared at him angrily, already getting annoyed that he got what he wanted.

"I don't want you touching me anymore." Haruhi stated in a pouting manner.  
"You haven't even been on a date since we've broken up." The shadow king replied.  
She didn't even glance at him, she was getting annoyed fast though. "…"  
"Remember what you said one night?" He asked calmly as he placed his elbow on, and he hit a spot that he shouldn't have, "I don't make you feel like a warabe, ne?"

Haruhi left Takashi's arms, and came to Kyouya angrily.

**SLAP!!!**

The natural rookie began choking on tears that were escaping without permission after she slapped Kyouya in the face. Kyouya's glasses fell to the ground as he sat there in complete silence, surprised that she would go so far as to hitting him in the face. Everyone gasped at this, Tamaki was confused beyond all belief, but Mitsukuni understood Haruhi's anger because he was in her room that night when she said it.

"I'm glad we were only faking it because you're just a jerk Kyouya!" Haruhi then fled.  
"Matte Haruhi!!!" Tamaki called out, but couldn't follow her. So he looked at Kyouya with a sad frowned, and then picked up his glasses, "what was that about?"  
"Kyou-chan said a subject that she didn't want others to know." Mitsukuni answered.  
"I'm not surprised that she's so upset," Kaoru stated, "she's been exhausted today."  
"Ever since she came back from that rally in the other school." Hikaru added.

"…I'm surprised she finally hit me after seven months…" Kyouya said quietly.  
"Why would she hit you, why seven months?" Tamaki asked, giving him his glasses.  
"Anta baka, we said Haruhi had a boyfriend," he wiped the light tears away.  
"…hai…so…?" The host king wanted him to continue.

Kyouya looked at him seriously, "I was Haruhi's boyfriend."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bam, now Tamaki knew. So, with all of that out of the way, what do you think Haruhi's really complaining about? Bum Bum Buuuum. Eh, I think you find out either in Chapter 14 or 15, we'll see. Oh, by the way, if there's a word that you don't understand, just review with the word and I'll add it to the chapter because I'm pretty sure the words I mainly used have all been used already, got it?

Next Update: Well, what are you waiting for? It's a double post!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note:** Surprise, it's a double post.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

What Father Wants 

**

* * *

- Previously -**

"May I have my laptop back?" Kyouya questioned.  
"Iie." She stated plainly, practically rejected him.  
"You're going to get me angry." He warned lightly.  
"Shitteru." Haruhi replied, not minding at all.

Kyouya rubbed his face to loosen up his anger that she was causing, but nonetheless dealt with it. Since the customers were leaving, he decided to annoy her back, so he placed his hands on her shoulders, and then crossed them over her chest. Haruhi had her attention go up to him to see a grin on his face, something that she understood.

"You jerk, Tamaki-senpai! Kyouya-senpai's sexually harassing me!" Haruhi called.

"KYOUYA GET YOUR HANDS OFF HARUHI!!!" Tamaki roared.  
"I thought she was our musume?" Kyouya asked curiously.  
"Does he have the right to still sexually harass her?" Hikaru asked.  
Kaoru looked at him, "I don't thinks so, that ended two months ago."  
"Wah!!! Haru-chan's being molested!" Mitsukuni whined.

Hearing his cousin say this, Takashi came over and picked her up like a child and shifted around so he would hold her in his arms. Haruhi sighed at the situation she was in, especially for being in Takashi's arms though it wasn't knew. Kyouya smirked and she glared at him angrily, already getting annoyed that he got what he wanted.

"I don't want you touching me anymore." Haruhi stated in a pouting manner.  
"You haven't even been on a date since we've broken up." The shadow king replied.  
She didn't even glance at him, she was getting annoyed fast though. "…"  
"Remember what you said one night?" He asked calmly as he placed his elbow on, and he hit a spot that he shouldn't have, "I don't make you feel like a warabe, ne?"

Haruhi left Takashi's arms, and came to Kyouya angrily.

**SLAP!!!**

The natural rookie began choking on tears that were escaping without permission after she slapped Kyouya in the face. Kyouya's glasses fell to the ground as he sat there in complete silence, surprised that she would go so far as to hitting him in the face. Everyone gasped at this, Tamaki was confused beyond all belief, but Mitsukuni understood Haruhi's anger because he was in her room that night when she said it.

"I'm glad we were only faking it because your just a jerk Kyouya!" Haruhi then fled.  
"Matte Haruhi!!!" Tamaki called out, but couldn't follow her. So he looked at Kyouya with a sad frowned, and then picked up his glasses, "what was that about?"  
"Kyou-chan said a subject that she didn't want others to know." Mitsukuni answered.  
"I'm not surprised that she's so upset," Kaoru stated, "she's been exhausted today."  
"Ever since she came back from that rally in the other school." Hikaru added.

"…I'm surprised she finally hit me after seven months…" Kyouya said quietly.  
"Why would she hit you, why seven months?" Tamaki asked, giving him his glasses.  
"Anta baka, we said Haruhi had a boyfriend," he wiped the light tears away.  
"…hai…so…?" The host king wanted him to continue.

Kyouya looked at him seriously, "I was Haruhi's boyfriend."

- Now -

* * *

Kyouya and Tamaki hadn't really been talking to each other all that much for four weeks; the host king was still upset. Who would've know that Kyouya and Haruhi were a couple for five months, ever since their second time at the beach. But Tamaki was still unaware of Nagasaki when Kyouya and Haruhi taken each others' virginity. 

Haruhi and Kyouya haven't glanced or said a word to each other either and it was becoming tense in the Host Club. In fact, to make sure she wouldn't see the shadow king, she would purposely spend time with Ritsu after class. The twins were okay with it because Haruhi _**was**_ upset still, and they could escort her to the Garden Club.

Today however was completely different for Haruhi, she didn't go to school today, instead, she went to a clinic. She was a little worried about something that had been bothering her for quite a while now, and would tell the guys about it. The doctor came in, and thankfully it was a woman, so it was easier to talk to her than another.

"Fujioka-sama, what seems to be the reason why you're here today?" The doctor asked with a small smile while she washed her hands in the sink.

"Ano… I haven't had a menstrual for three months now, and I was wondering if that was normal." Haruhi admitted. "My last was sometime late December." Then she added as he wiped her brow, "it hasn't happened before though…"

"That can occasionally happen, are you pregnant?" She asked.  
Haruhi shot her a very annoyed glance. "…"  
"Standard question for this Fujioka-sama." The doctor smiled.  
"Iie, or at least I shouldn't be, we were using protection."  
"Want to take a quick blood test? Or a home test?" She asked.  
"Blood test," Haruhi sighed, _'at least I'll know that I'm not.'_

The doctor made a phone call to have an assistant come in and drain a little blood from her patient. When they say it like that, it never sounds good, but the assistant came in, took a little blood. After saying that she would let them know in a few minutes after she checked it, the assistant left the room.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" The doctor brought up the subject.  
"I did," Haruhi corrected, "we decided to stop after New Years."  
"Gomen. How long was the relationship?" She asked curiously.  
"About five months, but we see each other at Ouran Academy."  
"Ouran? Wow, you must be smart." Her smile turned to a grin.

"I'm the smartest in my class, but the poorest as well." She laughed.  
"Do you have a picture of your ex-boyfriend?" The doctor asked nicely.  
"Un." She pulled out her wallet and showed the picture, "with the glasses."  
"Isn't he the third son of Ohtori Yoshio?" It wasn't a surprise she would know.  
"Un, Ohtori Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi replied.

**Ring, ring.**

The doctor picked up the phone, talked a little, and nodded.

Haruhi saw her get off the phone, "was that the results?"  
Her hand went out to her, "congratulations, you're pregnant."  
She stared off into space as she shook her hand, "demo…"  
"Do you know when the last time you had intercourse."

"The week before Christmas… but I had my menstrual that month." Haruhi frowned at this, trying to think of it hard. "I've slept with Kyouya-senpai a few times, the week before Christmas was our first time…" She didn't understand.

"You don't look like your in the second trimester just yet either." The doctor stated.

Then she knew, and rubbed her head almost aggressively, "on New Years Eve, otousan wanted me to drink something, but by accident, he gave me alcohol, Kyouya and I were drunk that night." Haruhi looked at her, "…that must be when."

"So you're about twelve weeks pregnant," the doctor noted that down.  
_'Kyouya-senpai… he'll be so furious…'_ Haruhi thought to herself.  
"Well then," she brought out a gown, "since we know why you've missed your period for three months, let's do your check up, ne?"

Haruhi then said it to herself, "…I'm pregnant…"

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm going to go talk to the superintendent, okay?" Haruhi said softly with an envelope in her hand, trying to act normal about the situation of yesterday.  
"Eh?" Hikaru looked at her curiously and wrapped an arm around her.  
Kaoru also wrapper an arm around her, "you weren't here yesterday, and now here you are trying to push us away? What's with that? You've been letting us escort-"  
"Hikaru… Kaoru…" Haruhi said quietly, "I don't want you to be there when I talk to him. I don't even want his assistant to hear us. But I'm not trying to push away."  
They looked at her, and then at each other, and then once again at her, smiling. "…"

"Hmm?" Haruhi thought that they were going to be up to something.  
"Are you going to the Host Club afterwards?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
"Sure." She smiled, _'it'll be my last week anyways…'_  
"Then we'll escort you there and wait for you in the hall," Hikaru smiled.  
"Hikaru…" Haruhi frowned, not knowing if she could believe them.  
"We want to be with you when we can, but we don't want to make you mad." They replied in unison, both offering her their genuine smiles.  
"Arigato gozaimas." She smiled lightly, and the three walked off.

It was perhaps a five minute walk and the assistant looked at them curiously, wondering what they were there for. Haruhi looked away quietly and lifted an envelope, saying that she wanted to speak to the superintendent. The assistant didn't know what the envelope was about, but told Yuzuru that Haruhi was there.

"Haruhi-kun, what a pleasant surprise." Yuzuru came over with a smile.  
"I wish I could say the same," Haruhi quietly, "we need to talk, …in private."  
"We'll wait in the hallway," the twins waved and left the room to do as said.  
"Alright then, let's go to my office." Yuzuru escorted her in the other room.  
"Arigato gozaimas." Haruhi said quietly.

After Yuzuru had her sit in a chair, he went over and sat at his desk, "so, what is the reason you came to visit all of a sudden? You don't seem happy?"  
"I'm not feeling good with a lot of medication." Haruhi passed him then envelope, "it needs a signature from the principal, vice principal, and another."  
"Oh, so you chose me to be the other? I'm flattered," he opened it, "what's-?"

Yuzuru paused when his eyes came across a word as he was pulling it out of the envelope and didn't seem happy. He read the entire thing and set it down to look at her with a frown, but it wasn't needed. His eyes could tell that she was really beating herself up for this mishap, so he sighed and signed it.

"So, otousan is Kyouya-kun?" Yuzuru asked softly.  
"…un…" she replied quietly, not really happy.  
"I'll hand this to the principal and vice principal, wait here."  
"Hai," Haruhi did as told, and waited.

It took probably about an hour for him to get back to his desk, and returned the envelope. He then told his assistant to come bring in his son so that they could talk about something really quick. Haruhi asked him not to tell Tamaki or anyone else about the situation that she was in right now.

"Don't worry, I don't think he could handle it either." Yuzuru stated.

**Knock, knock.**

"Otousan, you wanted-?" Tamaki looked at the guest across his father. "Haruhi?"

"You came faster than I thought you would." His father complemented. "Can you please close the door behind you? It's still a private matter to the others."  
"Private?" He looked to Haruhi, "daijobu? You weren't here yesterday."  
"I'm fine," Haruhi looked to the superintendent, "what's this about?"

"Tamaki, you wouldn't mind taking Haruhi-kun home after your hosting is over do you?" Yuzuru asked curiously. "It's only for the week, and I'd rather be careful."  
"Careful about what?" Tamaki looked completely confused. "…is something wrong?"  
"She's been feeling a little ill, and so I'd would like her to be taken to her apartment. It's only for the rest of the week though starting today." He stated.

The host king looked at Haruhi, "you're ill?"  
Haruhi looked away quietly, "you can say that."  
"Sure, I'll take Haruhi home this week." He smiled.  
"I'm glad to hear it." Yuzuru gave her the envelope.  
"Did they sign it?" Haruhi asked quietly.  
"Yes, though… they were surprise about your gender."  
She smiled sheepishly, "I'm not… surprised…"

"Well, you two better get going, the twins are most likely waiting still." Yuzuru spoke.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi with a smiled, "are you going to host today?"  
"Sure," Haruhi got up, dusted herself off, and followed him.  
"Haruhi-kun," Yuzuru called out coolly.  
"Eh?" Both the teens looked at him curiously.

"Congratulations." He smiled.

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm going to go talk to the guidance counselor and the nurse, okay?" Haruhi said softly with the envelope still in her hand as it was yesterday.  
"Eh?" Hikaru looked at her suspiciously and took the envelope away, "what's in it."  
Her eyes widened fear and tried to grab it, "H-Hikaru, please don't!"  
Kaoru saw just how scared she was and looked to Hikaru, "give it back."  
Hikaru glanced at him, then looked at Haruhi to see that she was about to cry, "oh, g-gomen, I was just playing. I didn't mean to upset you." He gave it back to her.

Haruhi took it back and rubbed her eyes, "shitteru."  
"So, we're going to the guidance counselor and nurse?" Kaoru changed the subject.  
"Un…" she looked at him softly as she replied.  
"Well let's go then," Hikaru stated, guiding her through the hall.

When they got to the infirmary, and the nurse easily signed it and was out in minutes. After that was accomplished, the went over to the guidance counselor, and it was taking a little while. This time however, the twins here able to watch from a glass window, seeing the two talk to each other.

It involved that envelope.

The guidance counselor very unpleasant and Haruhi barely bowed as an apology; the twins couldn't read their lips. A questioned was asked, and after the natural rookie answered her, the guidance counselor look stunned. Finally after ten minutes, the guidance counselor signed something that was from the envelope and gave it back.

There were walking to the Third Music Room in silence, and it was starting to drive Hikaru crazy. Lately Haruhi's been completely exhausted and upset, so there was nothing really that they could do for her. Now though, she was mostly just upset about something, and it was hard for them to understand.

"Haruhi, want the three of us go to the movies over the weekend?" Hikaru asked.  
"I can't," Haruhi stated, almost too quickly.  
"…" The twins looked at her surprisedly.  
"I know you don't understand, gomen."  
"When are we allowed to understand?" Kaoru asked softly.  
Her head shook slowly, "I don't know, not for a quite a while."  
"It has something to do with that envelope, doesn't it?" Hikaru asked.  
"…hai…" she smiled, "but it doesn't mean anything to you two, I promise."  
"Humph," the older twin started to walk away, but Haruhi grabbed his sleeve.

"I don't want you or everyone else to be upset with me," Haruhi stated, "that's why I'm trying to take care of this by myself." She then added quietly, "otousan doesn't even know about it… I just found out on Monday when I was somewhere else." Her attention went to him, "so… onegai, just bare with it a little longer?"

Hikaru huffed and wrapped an arm around her, "hai, hai, let's go to the Music Room."  
Kaoru rustled her hair lightly, "we trust you, so, if you think it's right to keep what ever it is to yourself, then that's fine. We'll know eventually at least, ne?"  
Haruhi looked at the two who smiled, and wanted to cry, "arigato."  
Hikaru laughed, "but what's gotten into, you're becoming a cry baby!"  
She laughed and wiped her eyes, "u-urusai baka."  
"Oh! She laughed! Let's celebrate!" Kaoru cheered.

Haruhi laughed a little more and they arrived to the Third Music Room with customers already there. Mitsukuni saw Haruhi and came over and clung to her arm, spinning her in circles happily, but she got dizzy. The twins looked at Haruhi who seemed like her world was spinning, and started to fall back, but they caught her.

"Daijobu?" The twins asked curiously as they set her on the couch.  
"I think I just lost three lives," Haruhi rubbed her head.  
"Are you sick?" Mitsukuni frowned, offering the stuffed animal.  
"You could say that…" she grumbled lightly.

* * *

Thursday was already there, and Haruhi was tired of so many vitamins and planned doctor appointments. This was really going to be a struggle for her to do all alone, even if she was into the independent studies of Ouran, she couldn't work. Knowing that all of this was going to be hard on her, so Yuzuru said he would give some help.

But it was rejected.

This girl… she would strive on being independent, never knowing how to truly lean on another for help. It made him wonder how she actually got so close to Kyouya as to sleeping together and getting herself pregnant. Most likely she had told Kyouya the news already, and so he should congratulate Yoshio on his victory.

Picking up his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed the number to the Ohtori estate, and asked to speak with him. The maid fetched the strict man, who came to the phone sometime six minutes later and sounded annoyed. As if that was something new though, nonetheless, he was going to be a man of honor.

"Congratulations on beating me, Ohtori-san" Yuzuru stated.  
"Arigato." He replied, though didn't understand.  
"Haruhi-kun. Kyouya-kun won her in a way my musuko couldn't."  
"Wasn't that an obvious thing?" Yoshio retorted.  
"I guess it was…" he seemed surprise.

"I'm not a man of patience Suoh-san." Yoshio growled.

"Well, with Haruhi-kun pregnant with your next generation, I thought I should just say good game," Yuzuru stated, "you're going to be a ojiisan soon."  
"I see." He replied with amusement. "You must excuse me, I have business."  
"Of course, congratulations once again." The two hung up.

Yuzuru thought about it, "I should probably congratulate Haruhi-kun's chichi."

He called the Fujioka residence and Ryouji answered tiredly, still trying to wake up a little more. It didn't surprise Yuzuru that he was tired during the day a little, but didn't he occasionally have others around? Nonetheless, it was almost like business; making sure the students are all taken care of and whatnot.

"Konnichiwa Fujioka-san, this is the superintendent of Ouran." Yuzuru said brightly.  
"Eh? Is Haruhi okay?!" Immediately he was wide awake.  
"Un, I was just calling to congratulate you." He smiled.  
"…congratulate me?" Ryouji asked confusedly.  
"About Haruhi-kun's pregnancy?" Yuzuru reminded.

"NANI?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, Haruhi's pregnant... how's Kyouya going to take it?

Next Update: March 15th, or till 75 reviews I guess, because I need a break.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note:** Shit. I've totally forgotten about this because I slept all day on Saturday; my sleeping schedule is completely turned around right now, and I have a whole bunch of freakin homework to do. 

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**What Father Wants**

* * *

- Previously -

Thursday was already there, and Haruhi was tired of so many vitamins and planned doctor appointments. This was really going to be a struggle for her to do all alone, even if she was into the independent studies of Ouran, she couldn't work. Knowing that all of this was going to be hard on her, so Yuzuru said he would give some help.

But it was rejected.

This girl… she would strive on being independent, never knowing how to truly lean on another for help. It made him wonder how she actually got so close to Kyouya as to sleeping together and getting herself pregnant. Most likely she had told Kyouya the news already, and so he should congratulate Yoshio on his victory.

Picking up his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed the number to the Ohtori estate, and asked to speak with him. The maid fetched the strict man, who came to the phone sometime six minutes later and sounded annoyed. As if that was something new though, nonetheless, he was going to be a man of honor.

"Congratulations on beating me, Ohtori-san" Yuzuru stated.  
"Arigato." He replied, though didn't understand.  
"Haruhi-kun. Kyouya-kun won her in a way my musuko couldn't."  
"Wasn't that an obvious thing?" Yoshio retorted.  
"I guess it was…" he seemed surprise.

"I'm not a man of patience Suoh-san." Yoshio growled.

"Well, with Haruhi-kun pregnant with your next generation, I thought I should just say good game," Yuzuru stated, "you're going to be a ojiisan soon."  
"I see." He replied with amusement. "You must excuse me, I have business."  
"Of course, congratulations once again." The two hung up.

Yuzuru thought about it, "I should probably congratulate Haruhi-kun's chichi."

He called the Fujioka residence and Ryouji answered tiredly, still trying to wake up a little more. It didn't surprise Yuzuru that he was tired during the day a little, but didn't he occasionally have others around? Nonetheless, it was almost like business; making sure the students are all taken care of and whatnot.

"Konnichiwa Fujioka-san, this is the superintendent of Ouran." Yuzuru said brightly.  
"Eh? Is Haruhi okay!" Immediately he was wide awake.  
"Un, I was just calling to congratulate you." He smiled.  
"…congratulate me?" Ryouji asked confusedly.  
"About Haruhi-kun's pregnancy?" Yuzuru reminded.

"NANI!"

**- Now - **

* * *

Opening the door to the apartment, Haruhi saw her father running around going ballistic, not know what to do. She closed the door and took off her shoes quietly and placed her stuff in the other room slowly. Something was going on, and she didn't understand what was going on, but she decided that it was best **not** to know.

After a couple minutes, Ryouji noticed her, and he began to fume as he came over to her. Haruhi looked at him confusedly, not able to understand this sudden fury, perhaps he was drunk or something. Although for some reason, she really doubted that, and that's what made her a little nervous.

"Haruhi! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!" Ryouji panicked.  
She looked at him confusedly, "…how did… how did you know?"  
"The superintendent called from your academy!" He replied.  
"I was going to tell you," Haruhi didn't know what the big deal was.

"When! During your second trimester!" He whined.  
"…well, I'll be in the second trimester next week."  
"Why didn't you tell me!" Ryouji sobbed.  
"I was going to tell you!" She repeated herself.

"I should get another job. Matte. Maybe I can't just work more at the bar. Iie, iie, I can't do that, I'm already doing eight hours." Ryouji kept rambling to himself.

Haruhi frowned sadly and went into the other room to go lay down quietly, wanting to just disappear. She hoped that she could at least try to explain herself before he would jump to his conclusions. Her head started to hurt, and so she hid under the covers of her futons, trying to get away for it.

_'Itte…'_ Haruhi whispered in her mind.

* * *

Kyouya came home to the estate and started walking towards his room, only to be surprised that his father and two brothers were there in the family room. Seeing their youngest brother, they got up and excused themselves; and that was not a good sign. Cautiously, Kyouya walked into the family room, his father completely ignoring him, another bad sign, and so he turned around to-

"Congratulations, Kyouya." Yoshio said rather darkly to him.  
He turned around and looked at him, "congratulations for what?"  
"I see." His tone didn't die down, "so she kept it from everyone."  
"Who? Did Fuyumi-neesan come visit again?" Kyouya asked.

"I received a phone call from the academy, and from the Fujioka residence." He placed the newspaper down, stood up, and came toward him, "the superintendent was joyful, Fujioka-san however, wasn't." His hand went up and hit his son.

**SLAP!**

"I'm rather disappointed really." Yoshio stated. "Dishonor yourself as well as our family for getting a young onnanoko pregnant." He was furious. "I looked into Fujioka Haruhi's recent clinic and hospital visits. She was diagnosed with pregnancy this week on Monday. The clinic, the superintendent, and her chichi say it was you."

Kyouya thought about it, it couldn't have been Nagasaki, they used protection, he made sure of it. But there was one time he stayed the night with her, drunk, even though she said there was no pain in her region, they might have. No, they did, that was the only explanation that there was, but that wasn't the issue for him.

_'Why didn't she tell me…?'_ Kyouya's fists tightened.

"Since you enjoy playing, you take it up and be serious from now on." Yoshio stated.  
His son looked at him silently to hear him out. "…"  
"You will propose to her, I don't care when."  
"Hai, otousan." Kyouya said quietly.

"I looked into her records of her first physician, she was recommend for home studies, so the academy switched into independent studies, an alternative." Yoshio went over to the coffee table, grabbing the files. "she's considered too fragile to be roaming around school, so both myself and Fujioka-san have come to a conclusion."

"…" Kyouya didn't look at him, he just waited.

"She will move into this estate, and she will share your room." His father announced. "Her father will be moved into an apartment that is closer to here, and will under protection." He the added as he began to leave the family room, "it's obvious that Fujioka Haruhi didn't want anyone to figure this out."

Yoshio stopped in place for the moment, "also," he turned his head slightly, "since you enjoy sexual practice with her, might I suggest you to take care of your future child?" Then he walked off, "you have a week to bring her to the estate."

* * *

Haruhi sighed with a very big headache growing because of yesterdays' events, her father yelled at her. It actually scared her too, so she didn't bother to sleep last night because his voice kept ringing in her mind. The twins were getting really worried about Haruhi, she barely ate today, and she's been very quiet.

The bell rang, and classes were over.

"Is there anywhere you have to go to before hitting the Music Room?" Hikaru asked.  
There was a long pause, and she smiled weakly, "go on without me, I'll be late."  
Kaoru looked at her in front of her desk, "daijobu? You look really awful."  
"I don't like taking all the vitamins I was given," Haruhi said quietly, "and I couldn't sleep last night because otousan found out… and he yelled at me… he was shocked."  
"Shocked about what?" The twins asked on reflex.

Her head shook, then looked up at the two, "I'm… not going to host today, so, go on ahead and get dressed for whatever the event is, I'll be over there later, I promise."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged worried glances, but wouldn't press her forth on the mysterious subject. The two left, and she say at her desk for a little longer before grabbing her things and walking up to the superintendents office. Haruhi asked why he told her father, only to hear that he thought Ryouji knew about the situation.

One minute, she thinks that she can handle everything alone, and then the next day, her father finds out. Truthfully, she was going to tell him when she was ready, but because he found out before she could explain, it was chaos. Ryouji was angry that she didn't tell him, sad that she didn't tell him, and so confused to why she hid it.

None of that was on purpose.

When was the last time she heard her father so angry, so confused and hurt because of something that she did? It's been so long that she didn't know, it was making her head hurt even more at the moment. Yuzuru saw that she was in pain and said that she should go home right now, but she refused.

"I want to say sayanora to the others." Haruhi said softly and left the office.

"I think I should've told her the Ohtori's know…"

* * *

Haruhi was getting so tired of walking around, especially up and down the stairs, don't they have any elevators? Finally rounding the hallway, the Third Music Room was in sight, so she sighed and continued forth. How would the Host Club take it; the fact that she wasn't going to be in the Host Club anymore, or school for that matter.

She opened the door and the Host Club greeted her as if she was a customer, so it was obviously an accident. The Host Club had mistaken her as a customer coming into the Third Music Room, so she sighed. An apology for their wasted efforts of their charming voices to her, but she was too tired for that right now.

"Ah! Haruhi! You're late-!" Tamaki beamed happily, but was interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing here." Kyouya asked angrily, walking toward her.  
"I was coming to say-," Haruhi saw his cheek, "Kyouya-senpai, what happened."  
He slapped her hand away from his face, "why didn't you tell me when you knew?"  
"Tell you what?" The natural looked at him confusedly, her brows furrowed.  
His hands gripped her upper arms, "you said you would tell me if you were!"  
"Let go of me! That hurts!" Haruhi tried to leave his grasps.

"Kyouya-kun, let Haruhi-kun go, he can't take too much pressure right now," Yuzuru frowned at the rough scene. "Haruhi-kun, gomen, I forgot to tell you that I thought the family knew, so I also congratulated them yesterday, along with your chichi."

The Host Club members stared, the customers stared, everyone stared at Kyouya who held her. They didn't understand what in the world was going on, but it scared quite a number of girls. Haruhi looked pained by his hold, so Kyouya took in a deep breath, and sighed before anything.

His grip loosened lightly and looked at her, bringing his hands up to cup her face and asked more softly, "why didn't you tell me about it when you found out?"  
"I didn't want you to find out…" Haruhi admitted quietly.  
He forced her to look up at him, showing her he was calm, "naze?"  
"K-kowakatta," she rubbed her eyes, not able to take the pressure.

Seeing through the wall she placed over herself for this past week, after she knew what was happening, she seemed different. He knew he was being too aggressive with her, a sixteen year old girl who was pregnant with his child. There was a long silence in the Third Music Room, and it had to be broken before he lost it again.

"Why were you afraid of telling me?" Kyouya asked quietly.  
She sniffled, "I-I knew you would be angry, I thought… for sure I wouldn't…" she started to choke on sobs, "but they said I was… k-kowakatta…" she repeated.  
"You're not telling me everything." The shadow king knew her just as well.  
"I… I didn't want you to get into trouble…" Haruhi hiccuped, hating confessions.

Kyouya mentally cursed at himself and pulled her against his chest carefully, letting her cry. He was pretty stupid to yell at her about their personal business, but he tried to call her last night, and she ignored him. His frustration built more through out the day, and when he saw her, he just had to know right then and there.

Giving the two a few moments with each other, Yuzuru came over and placed a hand on back softly. Haruhi looked at the superintendent, and knew what he was going to say to her; time to go. Kyouya caressed her cheek once, causing her to look at him now, only to see that he didn't mean to vent out on her.

"The limousine is waiting for you Haruhi-kun, I'll take you home." Yuzuru informed.

"…un…" she said quietly, started to follow him the superintendent.  
"Matte," Kyouya sighed and looked to Takashi. "Do you mind carrying Haruhi to the limousine," he asked, "it would be bad if he falls in his condition."  
"Un." Takashi came over and picked her up in his arms carefully.  
"Right then, let's go then shall we?" Yuzuru lead the way.

Takashi followed the superintendent with Haruhi in his arms, never noticing her every crying, at least not this much before. Her face was red and puffy, when she felt that the senior was looking at her, she hid her face against his chest. Yuzuru waited for Takashi to keep up with him since the senior was being careful as he was told to.

Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up and turned away, but she spoke, "Kyouya."

The senior stopped because she called out the juniors' name, so he turned around and she looked at him. Kyouya turned around and looked at her calmly, wondering what it was that she wanted to say to him. Her eyes were tinted red, as expected from a pregnant female; actually, pregnancy explained her unreadable attitude.

Haruhi then said quietly to him, though everyone heard, "hontou ni gomen nasi…"

With that, she returned her head into Takashi's chest, and he started to follow after Yuzuru once again. Everyone looked at Kyouya to see him turn away from everyone, and he seemed very calm for some reason. Tamaki looked at Kyouya's hands though, and they were shaking in tight fists, but he didn't understand.

Kyouya went over and sat down to think to himself of what he just did in front of everyone. Some customers might've been scared because he acted so carelessly in front of them, in front of Haruhi. Why wasn't he cool and collected as he usually was though, why couldn't he contain that furious anger inside like always?

"Kyou-chan," Mitsukuni called out next to him, "daijobu?"  
"Hai," he replied quietly, staring at the table.  
"What was that about? Are you and Haru-"

"Iie, we're not." Kyouya turned to Tamaki, "I think it's best to let the girls go."

Tamaki glared at him, still a little bit angry at him, but listened to him and said that today was going to be cut short. The twins helped gather them up, but what they really wanted to do was go comfort their poor friend. Soon Takashi returned to the Third Music Room with his coat soaked, so he pulled it off temporarily for it to dry.

The host king wasn't going to push this aside, "Kyouya," he spoke too demandingly to be himself while he crossed his arms angrily, "what happened between you two?"

"They found out what we did in Nagasaki, so they got angry." Kyouya stated plainly.  
"They?" Mitsukuni asked curiously.  
"Ranka-san, and otousan." He replied.  
"That would make sense," Kaoru commented.  
Hikaru knew there was more to it, "…" So did Tamaki.

"You're not telling us everything!" Tamaki yelled.

Standing up immediately after the Host Club king yelled at him accusingly, Kyouya stared at him face to face. The two seniors and freshmen began to step away a little, but would somehow try to separate them if needed. Kyouya scoffed at this and grabbed his laptop case that also had his notes in it as well.

"So?" Kyouya asked and started to walk away. "I'm leaving early to think."  
"You're not going anywhere Kyouya!" Tamaki stated defensively.  
"If it was something that you should know, Haruhi would've told you." He left.  
"Kyouya-!" The host king was grabbed by the shoulder, so he glanced over.

"Just leave it alone." Hikaru stated before releasing him.  
"Hikaru…" Kaoru looked at him curiously.  
"Perhaps you don't care about-" Tamaki was interrupted.  
"Don't you dare say I don't care about Haruhi." Hikaru demanded.  
"Hika-chan, daijobu?" Mitsukuni frowned worriedly.

"It's just that… since Tuesday, she's been carrying a big vanilla envelope, you know? Like a secret file or something." Hikaru sat down and rested his arm on the side, "Haruhi was really upset when I took it from her- I was playing, so what ever it is…" he paused for the moment, thinking, "what ever it is, she doesn't want us to know about it. If that's what Haruhi wants, then fine, I'm not going to question it."

Kaoru smiled, "someone grew up."  
"Humph," Hikaru looked away.  
"Haru-chan _has_ been acting a little weird this week." Mitsukuni frowned.  
"I got it! Tomorrow will go give her a surprise visit!" Tamaki stated.  
"How does that work with Haruhi and Kyouya…" The twins asked.

"Simple! He's not invited!" Tamaki stated.

The others looked at him confusedly for the moment and then took a glance at each other, wondering how that was going to work out. But they all shrugged it off as if it was nothing and they started to plan things out for when they would go visit her. It was a little unfortunate on how they didn't know how bad their plan would blow up. 

* * *

**Author Note:** Jee, I wonder how that's going to work out. Oh, and about Kyouya being a little uncharacteristic... well, shit, you just found out your gonna be a father, and your a rich bastard in high school. I doubt things would be that simple for him, ne?

Next Update: Wednesday or Thursday or ten reviews; I'm a bit busy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note:**Hmm... 2 in the morning, what joy. Anyways, here's the update like I promised. Dude, editing is so screwed up now, I have to edit if 3-5 times to get it all how I want.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**What Father Wants**

**- Previously - **

* * *

Tamaki glared at him, still a little bit angry at him, but listened to him and said that today was going to be cut short. The twins helped gather them up, but what they really wanted to do was go comfort their poor friend. Soon Takashi returned to the Third Music Room with his coat soaked, so he pulled it off temporarily for it to dry.

The host king wasn't going to push this aside, "Kyouya," he spoke too demandingly to be himself while he crossed his arms angrily, "what happened between you two?"

"They found out what we did in Nagasaki, so they got angry." Kyouya stated plainly.  
"They?" Mitsukuni asked curiously.  
"Ranka-san, and otousan." He replied.  
"That would make sense," Kaoru commented.  
Hikaru knew there was more to it, "…" So did Tamaki.

"You're not telling us everything!" Tamaki yelled.

Standing up immediately after the Host Club king yelled at him accusingly, Kyouya stared at him face to face. The two seniors and freshmen began to step away a little, but would somehow try to separate them if needed. Kyouya scoffed at this and grabbed his laptop case that also had his notes in it as well.

"So?" Kyouya asked and started to walk away. "I'm leaving early to think."  
"You're not going anywhere Kyouya!" Tamaki stated defensively.  
"If it was something that you should know, Haruhi would've told you." He left.  
"Kyouya-!" The host king was grabbed by the shoulder, so he glanced over.

"Just leave it alone." Hikaru stated before releasing him.  
"Hikaru…" Kaoru looked at him curiously.  
"Perhaps you don't care about-" Tamaki was interrupted.  
"Don't you dare say I don't care about Haruhi." Hikaru demanded.  
"Hika-chan, daijobu?" Mitsukuni frowned worriedly.

"It's just that… since Tuesday, she's been carrying a big vanilla envelope, you know? Like a secret file or something." Hikaru sat down and rested his arm on the side, "Haruhi was really upset when I took it from her- I was playing, so what ever it is…" he paused for the moment, thinking, "what ever it is, she doesn't want us to know about it. If that's what Haruhi wants, then fine, I'm not going to question it."

Kaoru smiled, "someone grew up."  
"Humph," Hikaru looked away.  
"Haru-chan _has_ been acting a little weird this week." Mitsukuni frowned.  
"I got it! Tomorrow will go give her a surprise visit!" Tamaki stated.  
"How does that work with Haruhi and Kyouya…" The twins asked.

"Simple! He's not invited!" Tamaki stated.

The others looked at him confusedly for the moment and then took a glance at each other, wondering how that was going to work out. But they all shrugged it off as if it was nothing and they started to plan things out for when they would go visit her. It was a little unfortunate on how they didn't know how bad their plan would blow up.

**- Now -**

* * *

**Knock, knock.**

**  
**Haruhi opened the door slowly and looked up to see Kyouya at the door, so she tried to close the door. Kyouya placed his foot in the way just in time, and slowly opened the door again, this time letting himself inside. After the door was closed, he looked at her for quite some time, not knowing if he should apologizing for all this or not.

But he did.

"This isn't your fault, it's mine." Kyouya admitted.  
"I didn't think I would be pregnant," she replied.  
"About earlier, I didn't mean to yell at you."  
"You yelled at me, otousan yelled at me…" She trailed off.

Kyouya sighed and led her to the low table where the family and guests would eat their meals together. He placed her on one side, and sat across from her; just by looking at her you could tell that she was crying earlier. His mind had been reciting a speech since he had left school, but it was always different when it came to it.

"My father slapped me when I came from school, when he told me the news that you were pregnant, I was surprised, …and angry." Kyouya then added, "I would've liked knowing before my father did, I would've liked it if I was told by you."

"I knew you would get into trouble," Haruhi rubbed her eyes, she was hating how she was being such an emotional wreck, she's diagnosed for pregnancy for only a week-  
"I have to make up for that night," he stated, interrupting her thoughts.  
Her attention went to him, "how? Why would you even-"  
"Growing inside you is not just _**your**_ child, but _**mine**_ as well." Kyouya sighed, "It seems that Ranka-san talked to my otousan yesterday as well."  
"My otousan apologized for yelling at me once I got home, he said that he was just really surprised and scared about what would happen." Haruhi replied.

"Listen to me," his tone was soft, but also stern so she would pay attention, "both of them want you to move into the Ohtori estate, you'll be treated with care there." He then added to her comfort, "Ranka-san can't live with us, but there is an apartment close by with rooms available. This way, it will be less complicated for us."

Haruhi looked at him, with somewhat of a pouting face, "will I get my own room?"

"No, you unfortunately have to be in my room. Otousan said that 'since you enjoy sexual practice with her, might I suggest you to take care of your future child,' but I wasn't all that surprised." He glanced at her quietly. "Nani-yo."

"You said _**unfortunately**_." She stated.

"Having a pregnant onna in bed with me doesn't sound pleasant, especially your little mood swings get bigger." His eyes rolled in a non-caring manner. "But I'll put up with it, since it's my responsibility, and I want to help." He looked at her boredly.

Haruhi smiled weakly, "arigato gozaimas."  
"Since I'm not great at proposing," he simply gave her a box, "will you marry me, once we're older that is. After all, it's the right thing to do."  
Grabbing the box gently, she inspected the ring, it was plain, but beautiful, "I don't want anything to be a bother," she looked at him, "you're putting too much on me…"  
"It's best to have united ryoshin, ne?" Kyouya stated, "you can think about it, but until then, how about you come move in to the Ohtori estate? It's safer for you."

"Safer?" Haruhi looked puzzled.

"If media found out I was going to be a father, you'd be swarmed over with many questions, and any against the Ohtori family would to take you, that would be rather misfortunate, wouldn't it?" Kyouya added, "Ranka-san will be under protection."

"Okay." She replied.

The older teen looked at her surprisedly, did she accept the suggestion, "nani?"  
"I'll go to the estate as soon as otousan gets transferred to a new apartment." She replied, "I would like him close after all."  
Kyouya smirked at this, "very well," he grabbed his phone, "it's Kyouya…"

* * *

"I didn't think that would happen so fast…" Haruhi said slowly, sitting on Kyouya's bed while he was coming up the stairs so that they could talk.  
"Who did you think you were dealing with, Tamaki?" He asked curiously.  
"Well, iie, it's just that it took only two hours." She sighed.  
"If you're tired, go ahead and rest." The shadow king suggested.

"I want to start my homework," Haruhi replied.  
He looked at her confusedly. "Wasn't today you're last day?"  
"I have independent studies, I do classes at home- er, here."  
"How is that possible?" Kyouya asked curiously.

She couldn't help but laugh lightly at him, it was actually common in high school to have this type of alternative program, but in an elite school? Haruhi laid backwards on his bed, on _**their**_ bed, and she tried to think a little bit, wondering. Her idea of explaining might've been complicated, but she looked at him and went simpler.

"I collect homework once a week from school. So I only have to go there once a week." Haruhi stated; that should be easy enough for even Tamaki.

"I'll take it in for you then," Kyouya stated, and she looked at him, "your staying here unless you want to see Ranka-san. If the others' see you…" he trailed off.  
"Even you're ashamed," she mumbled quietly.  
"You hid it from **everyone**, so don't complain that **_I'm_** ashamed."

That was un-called for.

Haruhi turned to lay on her side despite it being uncomfortable, and Kyouya sighed at this. Didn't he already mention months ago that he was bad in relationships; did she think that her being pregnant would change that? Looks like he would have to search the internet on 'how to be a dad' instead of 'how to be a boyfriend' now.

"You didn't want others to know, so I'll take in your homework so that way no one will get any ideas." He then added, not knowing if it would help, "if there was anything to be ashamed of about this situation of ours, is that it could've waited."

"Tamaki-senpai called me when you were telling the movers what to do," Haruhi had changed the subject, "you and him fought after I left…"  
"The Host Club is severing Haruhi, it will continue because of this-"  
"I want to sleep," she interrupted.  
Kyouya dropped the subject and stood up, "I'll do my homework."  
"Fine," the pregnant one whispered.

"To be on the safe side, for yourself," Kyouya paused, "it's best not to talk to the members of the Host Club, no matter how much you want to. No contacting ever."

"What am I, …Tamaki-senpais haha?" Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Next day_

**Knock, knock.**

"Haruhi!" Everyone cheered, other than Takashi.

A man opened the door, scratching his head exhaustedly at the people disturbing him and his wife's sleeping. They froze in shock, wondering who the heck this man was, and why was he there in Haruhi's apartment. The man was getting annoyed at their staring, so to break it up, he decided to speak to them.

"What the hell do you kids want?" He grumbled.  
"I-isn't this the Fujioka residence?" Tamaki asked.  
"Not anymore, the Suzuki residence, we just moved in."  
"Eh? Haru-chan moved?" Mitsukuni frowned worriedly.

"Hai, the movers were rushing it too. Damn onnanoko, it seemed like they were leaving the country or something too." He yawned. "Now scram kids." He closed the door in front of them, locked it, and went to bed.

"To Ranka-san's work!" Tamaki claimed.

* * *

They went to a man who just came out. "Excuse me, will you ask Ranka-san out for us?" Tamaki asked; they weren't allowed inside being under aged.  
"Ranka?" The man raised an eyebrow and did as told. "Gomen, the guy moved sometime yesterday, forgot where it was though they he and his kid moved to."

They let him leave.

Another man was going in.

"Excuse me," Tamaki called out, "can you call out the manager?"  
"Eh?" The man looked at him curiously.  
"Nani-yo." The manager appeared, arms crossed angrily.

"Oh! You're the manager?" Tamaki beamed.  
"We don't sell to kids." He stated.  
"Iie, iie, we would just like to know where Ranka-san is."  
"The guy and Haru-chan moved. Nothing else to say." The manager stated.  
"Do you know where they moved to?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Don't know, it was sudden. I got work, so get outta here." He replied went back in.

Hikaru grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number and- "nani?"  
Kaoru looked at him, "hmm? Are you trying to call Haruhi?"  
He looked at him, "I was… demo…"  
Everyone looked at him, "…"

"It's disconnected…" Hikaru stated.

"This is all Kyouya's doing! I know it is!" Tamaki yelled. "His chichi isn't there today, so lets go over there and find out where she is!" He stormed to the limousine.

* * *

"Kyouya-senpai are you sure?" Haruhi asked confusedly.  
"Tamaki will find out your gone and will come here." He stated.  
"Hai, demo…" she frowned, "otousan might not be happy about it."  
"Don't worry about it, just spend the weekend with Fuyumi-neesan."  
Her head nodded slowly, "if you're sure about this, demo-"

"Don't worry about anything," Kyouya patted her head softly, "just go now before they get here. Do your homework while your over there." He then remembered about something and gave her a piece of paper, "give this to her, she'll deal with it."

Haruhi inspected it. "What is it?"  
"A request for her. Direct contact to the Hitachiin estate can be worrisome."  
She looked at him with a pout, "I'm not having Yuzuha-san do my clothing."  
"We'll see," Kyouya gave her a new phone, "all family, security, and emergency numbers are in this, and on speed dial in case you need anything."

She smiled weakly and walked off, "I'm not even in second trimester and you try to act like a papa-san," Haruhi waved without looking, "I'll be back on Monday."

Haruhi left the estate and went into the limousine with Kyouya at the double doors of the entrance. He waved lightly at her before she got inside; it was something he looked up last night: even if you're not happy with her leaving, smile and waved. Her hand waved back and her lips turned up into a smile for him and then went inside.

As soon as the limousine left, another one soon appeared, and Kyouya knew that it was Tamaki and the others. It didn't matter though; Haruhi just left for the weekend to be with his sister, and everything was spotless so it looked like she hadn't been there. The only thing that would be an issue would be them looking through their wardrobes because all of her clothes were put away.

Tamaki got out and ran to him, "KYOUYA!"  
"Why not call first?" He asked curiously.  
"Where's Haruhi! What did you do!"  
"What are you talking about…" Kyouya asked.  
"EVERYONE IS SAYING THAT THEY MOVED!" Tamaki yelled.

"…and you blame me for this?" Kyouya straightened out his shirt and dusted it off, "I haven't talked to Haruhi for I don't know how long." He answered truthfully; for him it was just minutes, but Tamaki might think yesterday. "Why, what happened?"

"We were going to surprise her with a visit **without** you!" Tamaki stated.  
"Does hat mean your breaking the ties with the Host Club?" He asked curiously, "if so, I think Haruhi was the one who said that she would be upset about it."  
"…I'm not breaking the Host Club…" the host king said quietly, the others came.  
"Yelling at me for something I didn't do makes me feel like leaving." He replied.  
"You wouldn't leave, we were partners in making the club, and your chichi would be disappointed in the fact that you would leave." Tamaki retorted.

Kyouya crossed his hands, "actually, things were changed recently since he found out about Nagasaki," he shrugged, "it's possible otousan sent her to some other part of Japan because of it, but I wouldn't know." His eyes met his, "anyhow, about the club, I wouldn't be scolded at for leaving it, **however**, I promised someone I would stay." Then added, "but I may be quite busy till mid terms."

Mitsukuni frowned and held the stuffed animal tightly, "Kyou-chan, you really don't know where Haru-chan is? It's like she just, …vanished…"  
It hurt him to lie to the seniors, "gomen nasi."  
Hikaru tightened his fist, "why wouldn't she tell us!"  
Kaoru frowned, "maybe she'll still go to Ouran?"

"Ah! That's right!" Tamaki roared. "Just because she moved doesn't mean that she doesn't go to Ouran anymore! We'll expect to see her on Monday!"

Kyouya shook his head and turned to enter the estate-

"Hold it!" The host king stated. "We're going to inspect your estate to make sure that you're not lying to us! Haruhi **might** be here for some reason!"  
His eyes rolled, "if we broke up three months ago, barely talked to each other, and had a fight yesterday… do you really think she would be here?"  
"Don't know till we look!" The twins entered the estate, looking everywhere.

A butler came over to Kyouya, "Kyouya-obocchama, is something the matter?"  
Kyouya looked at him, "iie, there simply looking for Haruhi."  
He looked to Tamaki, "she has not been here for quite sometime."  
"Hai, but they won't listen to me." Kyouya stated.

After two hours, the twins returned with a stubborn mood, claiming that they couldn't find her. They gave up easily and said that they wanted to go home, so the waited in the limousine. The two seniors joined them in the limousine and Tamaki stayed at the entrance a little longer in front of Kyouya.

"…gomen." Tamaki said quietly.  
"Hmm?" He looked at him curiously.  
"I shouldn't have blamed you…"  
His shoulders shrugged. "Doesn't matter."  
"Eh?" The host king looked at him confusedly. 

"Like I said, I promised another that I would stay in the Host Club," there was a pause, "however, there is going to be a lot of complications with it…"

* * *

**Author Note:** DESPITE THAT I HAVE NINE MORE WEEKS OF GOVERNMENT TO DO **_TODAY_**! Maybe I'll be nice.

Next Update: What you waiting for? Go to the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: **Double post, you happy?For some reason... I've been watching Go Go SentaiBoukengers, odd.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**What Father Wants**

**- Previously - **

* * *

"We were going to surprise her with a visit **without** you!" Tamaki stated.  
"Does hat mean your breaking the ties with the Host Club?" He asked curiously, "if so, I think Haruhi was the one who said that she would be upset about it."  
"…I'm not breaking the Host Club…" the host king said quietly, the others came.  
"Yelling at me for something I didn't do makes me feel like leaving." He replied.  
"You wouldn't leave, we were partners in making the club, and your chichi would be disappointed in the fact that you would leave." Tamaki retorted.

Kyouya crossed his hands, "actually, things were changed recently since he found out about Nagasaki," he shrugged, "it's possible otousan sent her to some other part of Japan because of it, but I wouldn't know." His eyes met his, "anyhow, about the club, I wouldn't be scolded at for leaving it, **however**, I promised someone I would stay." Then added, "but I may be quite busy till mid terms."

Mitsukuni frowned and held the stuffed animal tightly, "Kyou-chan, you really don't know where Haru-chan is? It's like she just, …vanished…"  
It hurt him to lie to the seniors, "gomen nasi."  
Hikaru tightened his fist, "why wouldn't she tell us!"  
Kaoru frowned, "maybe she'll still go to Ouran?"

"Ah! That's right!" Tamaki roared. "Just because she moved doesn't mean that she doesn't go to Ouran anymore! We'll expect to see her on Monday!"

Kyouya shook his head and turned to enter the estate-

"Hold it!" The host king stated. "We're going to inspect your estate to make sure that you're not lying to us! Haruhi **might** be here for some reason!"  
His eyes rolled, "if we broke up three months ago, barely talked to each other, and had a fight yesterday… do you really think she would be here?"  
"Don't know till we look!" The twins entered the estate, looking everywhere.

A butler came over to Kyouya, "Kyouya-obocchama, is something the matter?"  
Kyouya looked at him, "iie, there simply looking for Haruhi."  
He looked to Tamaki, "she has not been here for quite sometime."  
"Hai, but they won't listen to me." Kyouya stated.

After two hours, the twins returned with a stubborn mood, claiming that they couldn't find. They gave up easily and said that they wanted to go home, so the waited in the limousine. The two seniors joined them in the limousine and Tamaki stayed at the entrance a little longer in front of Kyouya.

"…gomen." Tamaki said quietly.  
"Hmm?" He looked at him curiously.  
"I shouldn't have blamed you…"  
His shoulders shrugged. "Doesn't matter."  
"Eh?" The host king looked at him confusedly. 

"Like I said, I promised another that I would stay in the Host Club," there was a pause, "however, there is going to be a lot of complications with it…"

**- Now - **Already it was nearly mid July, and Haruhi was about twenty-seven weeks pregnant now. Kyouya had started to get a little distant to her after three weeks, but that didn't stop him from going to see what the gender of the baby was at week twenty. They were going to have a daughter, both of their families were hoping for a first born male for the next generation, as it should be, but a daughter would be equally fine.

**Knock, knock.**

He got up quickly from the bed and looked at Haruhi, she was still sleeping, so he sighed in relief. Placing on a shirt and tucked it in, he went to his door and looked at the maid who bowed to him. She told him that he had a guest to see him, a friend, so he looked up the stairs; wondering if he should wake her, but decided to walk out.

The Academy was still on summer vacation, and he didn't hear any plans of having any visitors. Soon, he heard the piano playing down the hall and cringed, hoping that it wouldn't wake Haruhi. She's been having those braxton hicks, she didn't like them much, so she tried to rest when she could.

"Can you not play the piano?" Kyouya asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.  
"Oh, Kyouya!" Tamaki stood from the piano bench. "You were asleep."  
"Iie, just a nap," he sat at the couch, "what are you doing here?"  
"Just visiting, I was bored at home, so I came to visit." 

"Haven't you heard of calling first?" He rubbed his face.  
The host king sat next to him, "I did call, you wouldn't wake up."  
"Isn't that more of a reason to wait until I call back?" Kyouya growled.  
"I guess, but I didn't want to wait, I was bored." He stated.  
"Well, too late for arguments." His servant brought them tea and snacks.

"Kyouya," Tamaki grabbed a snack, "I asked otousan about Haruhi, and he wouldn't tell me anything, but when I looked into Ouran students, and it said that she still went to our Academy, so I'm a little confused."

"Why were you in her files?" Kyouya sipped some tea.

"I wanted to find out if I could get her new address… but it didn't give one, …I don't understand." Tamaki looked at him, and noticed something, "…you know…"  
He looked at him, "I know that she moved."  
"You… you know where she is, don't you?" His eyes widened.  
"That doesn't mean I can say where she went." Kyouya stated  
"But you know **why** she moved, don't you?"  
Sighing, he took another sip, "I told you it was complications between our families, otousan wasn't pleased with us sleeping with each other, even if once or twice."  
The host king tried to think, "…how… how did it feel?" His cheeks flushed a little.  
A cool smirk landed on his face, "warm," it was all he would say and closed his eyes.  
"Wah! Hentai no baka!" Tamaki cried out.  
Kyouya opened his eyes again, calmly, "aren't you the one that's hentai?"

"I don't sleep with my friends! What if you get her pregnant! What if that's the reason why she left! It's your fault! It's your fault!" Tamaki whined.

Kyouya snapped.

**CRASH!**

Kyouya flipped over the table, spilling the tea and snacks on the ground, breaking most of the plates. He stood up furiously and punched Tamaki in the face, causing him to fall off the couch and onto the ground in an instant. This was just like last time when Kyouya stood on his knees, gripping Tamaki's shirt; it was the same.

"It isn't my fault damn it! So shut the hell up!" Kyouya roared.

For the past fifteen weeks, Kyouya blamed himself for what Haruhi is going through right now, what she'll **have** to go through. She couldn't take her dreams to be a lawyer like her mother, not easily unless she confronts his father. It was his fault for coming over to her apartment, it was his fault he was so drunk, and it was his fault…

That she was pregnant.

"Kyouya…?" Haruhi's more gentler tone came from the doorway.

His eyes widened at her voice, causing him to realize that he had snapped at his best friend and punched him in the face. He tightened his grip because he was caught losing his temper; mostly likely the noise woke her. Kyouya looked at Tamaki to see him staring back at him, so he closed his eyes and spoke to her.

"Is everything okay? You were yelling and I heard things breaking." Haruhi stated.

"Can you go back to the room? I didn't mean to wake you." Kyouya asked calmly.  
"You didn't," she replied quietly, sleepiness though was in her tone.  
"Who are you talking to?" Tamaki asked curiously, not able to see through Kyouya.  
"Tamaki-," before Haruhi could add suffix, Kyouya interrupted her.

"Just go to the room!" He demanded angrily.

She scowled at this and his attitude, so she turned and walked away to where he assumed was the room. Instead though, Haruhi came to the entrance of the estate and the maid worriedly asked where she was going. After being assisted with her light coat, she claimed that she would walk to her fathers' apartment; he was home.

Kyouya sighed and released Tamaki, still not understanding what came over him, why he hit his friend. Tamaki looked up at him, thinking that he somewhat understood him, but wasn't sure. There was that slight possibility of why it was that Kyouya got so angry at him for Haruhi leaving Ouran Academy.

"Did you love her?" Tamaki questioned.  
"If we **made** love, wouldn't I?" He asked.  
"Isn't that… lust though?" The king pondered.  
Kyouya looked at him quietly, "…"

"I remember something about it. That lust is completely different from love…" Tamaki tried to think. "Lust is… something your body wants," he looked at him again, "love is something that you want; not just sleeping together."

**Whack!**

Kyouya hit his head, "anta baka," he scowled, "you never even been with another."  
Tamaki grinned, "but the internet helps… or was it otousan…?"  
"You need to leave, I'll be yelled at if I don't hurry back." The shadow king stated.  
"Ano… what about the mess?" He frowned as he looked at the broken objects.  
"The maids will clean it up." Kyouya stood up and rubbed his face.

"Oh… then I'll go to the second estate then…" Tamaki got up, "see you later, let's go somewhere before the vacation ends." He waved and left the estate.

Kyouya watched him leave the estate before heading up to his room, only to find out that Haruhi wasn't there. This was a bit alarming, so he went back out and went to the maids that were cleaning the mess. They knew nothing, but thankfully another maid came over after over hearing his question.

"Haruhi-obbochan left to see her chichi." The maid bowed.  
Kyouya looked at her, "oh, well if she took the limousine-"  
"Kyouya-sama," she called out, "she didn't."  
His eyes mildly widened at this, "…nani?"

"She claimed that she would walk, before I could make a comment, she was at the door. Haruhi-obbochan seemed a bit upset, so I didn't wish to make it worse."

_'Chikusho,'_ Kyouya thought to himself, "have someone prepare the limousine."  
"Hai." The maid went to fetch a chauffeur for him as told to.  
_'What the heck do you think you're doing?'_ He asked her in his mind.

* * *

It started to sprinkled lightly outside, the weather had been odd recently and it was said to have a thunderstorm later. Lucky for him though, it only took three minutes of the limousine ride to find her, and he came out. He went to her quickly and grabbed her upper arm, she nearly slapped him, but he caught her hand.

"Why did you leave? You shouldn't be walking around like this." Kyouya stated.  
"Stop trying to tell me what to do, I'm not a maid." She retorted, yanking away.  
"I know you're not, your my fiancée-" he was interrupted almost immediately.  
"That doesn't mean you can order me around." The pregnant one stated.

Kyouya took a minute to remember that he yelled at her earlier, "I didn't mean to…" he just didn't, "Tamaki angered me, and I wasn't thinking… hontou ni sumimasen…" to prove it to her, he caressed her rather large stomach, "it's fine now."

"Why were you mad at him." Haruhi asked in a slight sternly; her emotions were still mixed up from being pregnant, and with their son continuous kicking, it was tough.

He looked away for the moment, then looked at her, "I'll tell you if you come back to the estate with me." Kyouya sighed. "We'll go see Ranka-san tomorrow, alright?  
Her head dipped down lightly, and nodded, "sure." She cringed immediately.  
The shadow king smirked, "I felt that one." Referring to the kick.  
Haruhi looked at him, "how about we operate on you? Make **you** pregnant."  
"Because I don't want two kids right now, one's good enough." He the placed his arm around her shoulders, "come on, let's go back before it rains."

They arrived back at the estate three hours ago and Haruhi took a nap after changing into dry clothing, light thunder started in the distance also. Her fiancé notice how she didn't persuade him on talking to her when they came back, it was like she was testing him. He finished up his homework to stall, then looked at some internet sites; looking at baby items to give his daughter once she was born.

Kyouya rubbed his face though and closed his laptop, "three hours is enough." He got up and went up the stairs to see her laying down peacefully, "Haruhi," the shadow king called out, but she didn't stir, so he sighed, "Haruhi, okoshimas…"

That time she woke up, then sat up slowly then looked at him, "daijobu?"  
He placed her bangs out of her face, "I was angry because Tamaki blamed me."  
Haruhi held his hand and placed it down, "for my disappearance?"  
His head nodded slowly, "it felt like he was blaming me though, for your pregnancy."  
She smiled lightly, "it's both of our faults, but I thought we put this beside us?"

"I'm just tired of being so useless to you in all of this." Kyouya stared at the ground. "It's my fault I was there, that I got drunk, that I got you pregnant." He paused, he knew he was going to choke on his words and start to cry angrily. "I don't know-"

"I don't know what to do either, Kyouya." Her tone was too gentle. "You've helped plenty Kyouya, you planned the nursery, went to all the appointments…"  
"That's for our musume, it's you that I haven't helped at all." He looked at her.  
Haruhi smiled, "uso," he looked at her, "you're always there for me if I need you."  
"How is me just **being** there help you?" The shadow king asked sternly.

"Because I don't feel alone." Haruhi stated.

Kyouya looked at her, stared at her even, for the longest time; wondering why she was so easy to please and satisfy? Not once did she really blame him or herself, as if it was just something that happened at random, and it chose them. Haruhi obviously liked talking like this, he noticed how it seemed rather supportive if they did.

"Arigato…" Kyouya leaned his head on her shoulder, "…arigato."

* * *

Kyouya was working on the process of new material to decorate the nursery room with for his future daughter for the past six weeks now, after two months she would be born. He remembered the fit Haruhi had about not being able to take care of her own child; she didn't want the maids to do everything. His agreement with her was that the baby can be in their room for the first two months, then placed into the nursery room.

It was actually harder than it sounded though because Haruhi wanted to take care of their child and not just servants. Whether it was a mother thing or a commoner thing, he had to listen to her and agreed with adjustments. For the first four months after the birth she could stay home, then will have to attend half of school classes for a month, and then fully attend school on the sixth month.

She wasn't happy, but agreed.

"Kyou-chan!" Mitsukuni called out during their meeting.  
He looked over to the small senior, "nani?"  
"You cell phone. It's beeping."  
It took a minute for him to notice, "…oh."

It was a text message.

_I'm surprised you not here._

"Chikusho." Kyouya rubbed his face and called her. "what appointment is it?" She answered, saying it was a usual checkup. "You're already there then," she said yeah and he sighed, "I'll be there in ten minutes-," she told him not to come; that it was okay, "did otousan take you then?" She corrected him, "Tachibana should've called me," he chuckled at her reply, "yeah you are… so you're sure you don't want me to go over there? The Host Club was finishing up the meeting to let the customers in."

Haruhi said that everything should be fine and that one missed appointment from him wouldn't hurt anything. After he was assured that it was okay, they said their temporary good-byes and hung up. Kyouya had several Host Club glances in his direction, so he cleared his throat to ignore them.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked boredly.  
"Family, …unfortunately." He added.  
"Calling you during school?" Kaoru seemed surprised.  
"So it would seem." Kyouya then went to go greet the ladies.

He was banned to host them, by Haruhi.

* * *

**Ring, ring.**

"Kyou-chan! Your cell is ringing!" Mitsukuni stated.  
_'She rarely calls this much, let a lone at all.'_ Kyouya sighed, "arigato."  
"I'll get it!" He skipped away and looked at the caller ID and froze, "…fiancée?"  
"Don't worry about it," the shadow king came over to get his phone from him.  
Answering the phone, Mitsukuni beamed, "moshi-moshi!" She replied in German, completely confusing him and gave it to Kyouya, "wah! I can't understand!"

Kyouya took the phone, "nani, did it go well?" He watched Mitsukuni fleeing to his customers. "Wakatte, was that all?" She replied that it wasn't and that the doctor had a question, after asking Kyouya's opinion on it, he blushed lightly, "can you ask me this later? Now really isn't a good time." Haruhi yelled at him mildly, but enough for him to extend his phone away from his ear, then pulled it back. "You choose what you want to do, it's not like I can really answer that though. So really, it's up to you."

Haruhi huffed at his unhelpful-ness and said she would go to the library to get a few books to understand whether she should breast-fed or not. His eyes rolled a little and he said fine so long as Tachibana went her, so she agreed on that. Again the two hung up the cell phones, and Kyouya received everyone's attention in the room.

"Kyouya! You have a fiancée!" Tamaki roared.  
Hikaru looked around and pointed, "I thought it was Renge."  
"Hikaru… she was fantasizing…" Kaoru sighed.  
"…oh yeah…" he had completely forgotten about it.  
"She spoke Japanese to you but German to me!" Mitsukuni whined.  
Tamaki still roared, "why didn't you tell us!"

"I thought it was obvious because only my fiancée can forbid me from hosting the other ladies in the room." Kyouya stated. "It certainly got my mind off another."

The assumed it was someone in the room to get his mind off of Haruhi.

* * *

**Author Note:** Like I said, I got Government to do. Bye.

Next Update: Eh... Saturday I guess.


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Author Note:

I said I would post on Saturday, but I never said when. Sadly I'm disappointed at the fact there had been no reviews, it's possible that is being stupid again, but I even reviewed the story and it seemed to have made it's way through to it, so what the hell is going on?

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

**What Father Wants**

**

* * *

**

**- Previously -**

"Chikusho." Kyouya rubbed his face and called her. "what appointment is it?" She answered, saying it was a usual checkup. "You're already there then," she said yeah and he sighed, "I'll be there in ten minutes-," she told him not to come; that it was okay, "did otousan take you then?" She corrected him, "Tachibana should've called me," he chuckled at her reply, "yeah you are… so you're sure you don't want me to go over there? The Host Club was finishing up the meeting to let the customers in."

Haruhi said that everything should be fine and that one missed appointment from him wouldn't hurt anything. After he was assured that it was okay, they said their temporary good-byes and hung up. Kyouya had several Host Club glances in his direction, so he cleared his throat to ignore them.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked boredly.  
"Family, …unfortunately." He added.  
"Calling you during school?" Kaoru seemed surprised.  
"So it would seem." Kyouya then went to go greet the ladies.

He was banned to host them, by Haruhi.

**Ring, ring.**

"Kyou-chan! Your cell is ringing!" Mitsukuni stated.  
_'She rarely calls this much, let a lone at all.'_ Kyouya sighed, "arigato."  
"I'll get it!" He skipped away and looked at the caller ID and froze, "…fiancée?"  
"Don't worry about it," the shadow king came over to get his phone from him.  
Answering the phone, Mitsukuni beamed, "moshi-moshi!" She replied in German, completely confusing him and gave it to Kyouya, "wah! I can't understand!"

Kyouya took the phone, "nani, did it go well?" He watched Mitsukuni fleeing to his customers. "Wakatte, was that all?" She replied that it wasn't and that the doctor had a question, after asking Kyouya's opinion on it, he blushed lightly, "can you ask me this later? Now really isn't a good time." Haruhi yelled at him mildly, but enough for him to extend his phone away from his ear, then pulled it back. "You choose what you want to do, it's not like I can really answer that though. So really, it's up to you."

Haruhi huffed at his unhelpful-ness and said she would go to the library to get a few books to understand whether she should breast-fed or not. His eyes rolled a little and he said fine so long as Tachibana went her, so she agreed on that. Again the two hung up the cell phones, and Kyouya received everyone's attention in the room.

"Kyouya!! You have a fiancée?!" Tamaki roared.  
Hikaru looked around and pointed, "I thought it was Renge."  
"Hikaru… she was fantasizing…" Kaoru sighed.  
"…oh yeah…" he had completely forgotten about it.  
"She spoke Japanese to you but German to me!" Mitsukuni whined.  
Tamaki still roared, "why didn't you tell us!"

"I thought it was obvious because only my fiancée can forbid me from hosting the other ladies in the room." Kyouya stated. "It certainly got my mind off another."

The assumed it was someone in the room to get his mind off of Haruhi.

**- Now -**

* * *

Kyouya was a little jumpy, and a bit cranky towards the Host Club when they bugged him. For the past two weeks now he acted almost anxious, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Today though, he was completely worn out from being so out of character, so they left him alone so he could rest some.

Tamaki admitted that even in class, Kyouya seemed to be a little dazed from the teaching. What made him more confused was that the teachers **allowed** him to doze off into his thinking world. Out of nowhere, everyone heard the 1-A class president yelling out Kyouya's name in the hall frantically.

_'What would a student want with me?'_ Kyouya sighed and got up.  
Kazukiyo barged in and panted, "Kyou… Kyouya…-senpai…"  
"Hai?" The junior looked at him. "Nani-yo?"  
"Superintendent said… to tell you… hospital…" he still panted.  
His eyes widened and looked at his cell phone, it was dead. "…"  
"He said… take his limousine…" Kazukiyo fell to the floor.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki and demanded, "take my things to my estate!" Then ran.

* * *

He was there at the hospital ten minutes later and literally ran to the delivery floor asking for Haruhi and was pointed in a direction. Already his brothers were sitting in the waiting room as both of their fathers were, but ignored them. Kyouya wasn't going to screw this up and not be there when their daughter was going to be born.

A doctor saw him running and motioned him to a room where Haruhi was already prepared for delivery. Kyouya sighed in relief and came over to Haruhi and cleaned her face from all of the sweat. She looked at him and then cringed at the contraction, and felt him hold her hand as reassurance; he was going to be there for her.

It took only three pushes for her and the baby came out, crying as most babies would, and they smiled. Kyouya wanted to wait for Haruhi to see their daughter first, or at the same time, it didn't matter to him really. They raised the infant after the cord was cut, and the parents stared, almost in surprise at the shocker.

It wasn't a girl.

It was a boy.

"…doctors…" Kyouya sighed, trying not to laugh.  
Haruhi didn't speak, she was tired. "…"

Kyouya wiped her face again, her body was small, so it didn't surprise him that she needed to rest just a little longer after that. Their son was cleaned up and given an immediate circumcision and Kyouya asked, then he was placed into his fathers' arms. Haruhi smiled lightly, watching him hold their son, watching him look so practically clueless as to what he was doing.

He gave their son to Haruhi who fed the small one, quickly settling down to give everyone's ears a break. Doctors and nurses shook Kyouya's hand and congratulated him, and added that the baby would have to be taken to be checked up. They understood, but they would wait just a little longer, and a nurse asked for the name.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya, "Daichi?"  
Great Wisdom? He smiled, "hai."

Ohtori Daichi. October 15th.

* * *

Kyouya was absent from school for the next two weeks to spend time with Haruhi and Daichi, trying to get any rest that he could. Haruhi barely had any sleep with feeding the baby, her daily things she would do, and not to mention that she was trying to get back to her original weight. Daichi was an adorable little boy, hair and eyes were just like daddy's, but his face and skin were more like mommy's.

**Knock, knock.**

He groaned in annoyance, "I told Tamaki not to come over."  
Haruhi laughed softly, "does he ever listen though?"  
Sighing, the shadow king got up, "I'll be back soon."  
"Don't fight this time, or I'll come beat you up."  
"You're lucky enough to be home." He reminded.

The shadow king opened the door, and the entire Host Club was behind the maid, making him a little nervous, but didn't show it. He asked them what they wanted, and they just stated that they were worried about him, causing him to sigh again. Kyouya stated that he was sick the first week, so he was taking this week off to make sure that he knew he was alright.

Daichi was starting to mutter a whine, so Kyouya quickly guided the Host Club members away and went elsewhere. The ended up going to the living room to discuss plans for the club, and so he gave a few ideas. Each idea was approved by the idiot club president, and Kyouya noted them down; he just wanted to sleep.

"I want Haruhi to come back." Hikaru stated selfishly.  
"…" Everyone was silent, they all missed Haruhi.  
Kyouya smirked and replied to Hikaru, "she's hard to find."  
"Kyou-chan's looking for her?" Mitsukuni asked surprisedly.  
"A little. I'll be sure to find her before June." He added.  
"Let's plan something for June!" Tamaki cheered.

"Brazil?" Mitsukuni smiled.  
"Haruhi doesn't have a passport." Takashi stated.  
"She most likely does, I can't find her in Japan." Kyouya stated.  
"H-hontou?" The others, other than Takashi, asked.

"…we could take her anywhere!" The twins grinned.

* * *

Daichi became five months today, and as promised, Haruhi was going to attend half of her classes for two months, but as a guy still. She almost returned to her usual weight, and she wore a sports bra again to conceal her slightly big breast. Just recently she stopped breast-feeding as soon as he started to get his teeth, and it wasn't nice.

Haruhi didn't attend to classes today though, merely talked to the superintendent, showing him a picture of Daichi. Yuzuru just adored him and showed her a baby picture of Tamaki, and even said that she could have it because he had so many. After that, she pulled just one more picture out, and gave it to him, saying he could have it so long as Tamaki wouldn't see it.

It was a family photo of Daichi and his parents, and obviously it was professionally taken from the look of the background. Daichi was smiling at the camera, most likely imitating the cameraman's smile as did his parents. Haruhi was sitting on a chair with Daichi in her arms smiling warmly as Kyouya stood with his arm around her shoulders and his other in his pocket, also smiling warmly.

"It seems you've changed him Fujioka-kun," Yuzuru paused, "…er…"  
"I'm still a Fujioka, till I graduate at least." She smiled.  
He looked at the time, "you should get going, the final bell will ring soon."  
Haruhi nodded and replied, "ja ne," then walked off.

She arrived two minutes before the bell rang for the end of the day and she opened the door to the Third Music Room and laid down on a couch. Kyouya was the next to enter and scowled at her, knowing that she didn't even go to any classes. Haruhi only smiled at him, saying that she was in the office most of the time to adjust her classes, so he let her slide off on it and prepared things.

"Why don't you go greet Kasanoda-kun? Come back in a few minutes, surprise the Host Club and the customers." Kyouya offered quietly.

"Are you sure? I haven't been around guys other than family, are you sure you won't get jealous or something?" Haruhi flipped the page.  
His eyes rolled, "I'm not going to get jealous."  
"Okay," she got up, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

* * *

Everyone was doing what they've been doing for so many months; twins being a little stubborn, Mitsukuni was a little sad. Tamaki on the other hand was looking forward to going to Brazil with all the other Host Club members. The door opened and everyone turned to look, only to be quite surprised to see who it was.

"Gomen," Haruhi scratched her head, "I lost track of time."

Kyouya rolled his eyes at her excuse, knowing that she would make up some type of excuse, and continued doing work on his laptop. That is, until Haruhi threw a pillow at head for rolling his eyes at her; pregnancy issues are supposed to leave, aren't they? It didn't matter, she had been with their son every hour for four months, while he was half that amount because of school and the Host Club trips.

"HARUHI!!" Tamaki yelled, causing her to jump lightly; normally alert for her son.

The Host Club king clung to her happily, soon, all Host Club members except the usual two smothered her in hugs. Haruhi laughed as she knew this would be their reaction and tried to escape their holds on her. After seven minutes of suffocating her with affections, they went all out with questions, causing her to cower away.

Haruhi went to Kyouya, "I already have a headache."  
"You should've taken the medication before coming." He stated.  
"I did," she replied, "…I just forgot the painkillers."  
"There should be some in my bag." Kyouya stated.

"Haru-chan! You look taller!" Mitsukuni cheered, jumping into her arms.  
Haruhi caught him and replied, "well… a little I guess."  
"Haruhi looks bigger too." Hikaru commented rudely.  
"…" She turned her attention to him, glaring.  
"ONI!" The twins ducked.

Kyouya was typing on his laptop and stated, "Haruhi left because of the issue, and the fact that he was getting a rare sickness. Though it's cured, he still has to take a lot of medication." Then he added, "but he will be attending half of the classes each day for two months, afterwards, it will be regularly."

After Haruhi took some Advil, she returned to the room, "yeah, thanks for telling them everything, I'm thrilled." She sighed, "the superintendent has a picture."  
"Tamaki will snoop." He retorted, not really pleased about it.  
"Yeah well… otousan said to give him one, so don't blame me or I'm leaving."

"WAH!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!!" Mitsukuni cried.

Haruhi looked at the little senior and smiled, "can you, give us a minute?"  
"Only if you don't leave again!" He stated.  
She smiled, "okay, I won't."  
"Kay," Mitsukuni fled.  
"…" Haruhi sighed.

"You have the 'we need to talk alone' pursuit, aren't you?" Kyouya asked.  
She looked at the ground and replied softly, "what do you think?"  
"You know that the others will still try to listen to us though."  
"I know that Kyouya." His fiancée sighed calmly, still having head pain.  
The shadow king stopped his task and looked at her. "What is it then?"

"Otousan said that if you upset me, and he catches wind of it like the last time," Haruhi looked at him straight in the eyes, "Daichi and I go back, and we stay," she was referring to Ryouji's apartment, "and you won't be with us. He made that clear."

Kyouya literally looked disappointed, and sighed, "you seriously can't do that to me."  
"Wrong." She said softly, and caressed his face softly, "it's up to you if I'm upset."  
"How can I avoid it when you don't tell me if I do something? Last time you ran away because I yelled at you, last time you could've been killed." The shadow king stated.  
"You've known everything about me, better than anyone, for the past two years."

With that, Haruhi left him with his thoughts and went to talk to the seniors, Takashi and Mitsukuni. After that, she talked a little with Tamaki, know that he was probably the most dramatic from her disappearance. Then finally, she went to the twins and Hikaru stood up in front of her, looking at her with a frown.

"Gomen," Haruhi knew he was the most upset.

Hikaru immediately hugged her tightly, as if she would disappear if he didn't touch her, but she hugged back. It really wasn't fair putting them through all of this, but she told them in advance that she would explain herself eventually. Unfortunately though, they weren't ready for it, so they had to wait a little longer for it.

"You're not going to leave us again, ne?" Hikaru asked as he trembled.  
She nodded softly against his chest, "I'm staying now, don't worry."  
"We missed you." The oldest twin stated, hugging her even tighter.  
"H-Hikaru, you're squeezing me." Haruhi winced.

"Oh…" he release her, "gomen."

The two hours passed and all of the customers left, leaving the Host Club members to have the Third Music Room to their selves. Tamaki told Haruhi their plan of going to Brazil over in South America, so she thought about it. Eventually she shrugged her shoulders, saying that she hadn't been to South America yet and wouldn't mind.

"Demo… can we wait on that trip for a few more months?" Haruhi asked softly.

Tamaki blinked confusedly and asked back, "why a few months?"  
She scratched the back of her head, "I need to adjust to everything."  
"We should go in three months," Kyouya spoke out.

"Okay, we'll go in May then." Tamaki announced, and then looked at Haruhi curiously, "is that okay with you? All of us going to Brazil in three months?"

The freshman bit her bottom lip, trying to think about it, "ano…"  
"Don't worry about him, it'll just be a weekend." Kyouya told him.  
She turned to scowl at him lightly, "do you know how nervous I am just being here?"  
"The doctors claimed that you need to be out more anyways." He replied.  
Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed, then turned to her friends, "…sure."

"YAY!!" Mitsukuni cheered, throwing his stuffed animal in the air happily.  
"Let's plan everything now!" Tamaki cheered and looked to Kyouya for help.  
"Let's go to the Amazon River so Haruhi can where a swim suit!" The twins smiled.  
Haruhi looked to the twins, "o-onegai, no swim suits…"  
"Ara?" They looked at her suspiciously.

"Can't we just go somewhere to have fun? Without civilization so close?" Haruhi asked them all, "I'm just… if we're going to go somewhere, I'd rather not…" She didn't know how to explain herself to them, so Kyouya spoke.

"We'll have a hotel twenty miles away from the Amazon River, that area it secluded." Kyouya stated. "On the other side is something like a Tribe, it's vague for me."

Haruhi nodded her head softly, "kay." She looked at the time, "I'm going home now."  
Tamaki smiled, "may I take you home? I'm curious as to where you now live."  
"Hentai!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out before harassing him with many pokes.  
"Haru-chan, where do you live?" Mitsukuni smiled.

**Ring, ring!**

Haruhi jumped lightly, then answered it, "moshi-moshi?" There was crying in the background, the maid said that Daichi wouldn't settle down for her. "I'm on my way."

**

* * *

**

Author Note:

Sounds fair. Still a little disappointed, and the document page is pissing me off.

Next Update: When I see that I'm at 80 reviews (5 more) because this is irritating.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note:**

Much better.

**RandomFun**: I'm used to repeated comment, as long as their not EXACTLY the same. Yes, she did wear a sports bra before, so I added the word "again" to it to help.  
**LilliumKiss**: ;O; it's okay.  
"Huong Tran": You must be, what, 14? So I don't expect you to know anything about teen pregnancy that attend school. So in other words, just shut up and read. It's not like I'm going to make him turn five years old in the same Chapter that he's born in.

**WARNING:** Major picking on Tamaki. Why? Because I don't really like him, but this conflicts to KyouHaru's relationship. D:

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**What Father Wants**

* * *

**- Previously -**

Hikaru immediately hugged her tightly, as if she would disappear if he didn't touch her, but she hugged back. It really wasn't fair putting them through all of this, but she told them in advance that she would explain herself eventually. Unfortunately though, they weren't ready for it, so they had to wait a little longer for it.

"You're not going to leave us again, ne?" Hikaru asked as he trembled.  
She nodded softly against his chest, "I'm staying now, don't worry."  
"We missed you." The oldest twin stated, hugging her even tighter.  
"H-Hikaru, you're squeezing me." Haruhi winced.

"Oh…" he release her, "gomen."

The two hours passed and all of the customers left, leaving the Host Club members to have the Third Music Room to their selves. Tamaki told Haruhi their plan of going to Brazil over in South America, so she thought about it. Eventually she shrugged her shoulders, saying that she hadn't been to South America yet and wouldn't mind.

"Demo… can we wait on that trip for a few more months?" Haruhi asked softly.

Tamaki blinked confusedly and asked back, "why a few months?"  
She scratched the back of her head, "I need to adjust to everything."  
"We should go in three months," Kyouya spoke out.

"Okay, we'll go in May in." Tamaki announced, and then looked at Haruhi curiously, "is that okay with you? All of us going to Brazil in three months?"

The freshman bit her bottom lip, trying to think about it, "ano…"  
"Don't worry about him, it'll just be a weekend." Kyouya told him.  
She turned to scowl at him lightly, "do you know how nervous I am just being here?"  
"The doctors claimed that you need to be out more anyways." He replied.  
Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed, then turned to her friends, "…sure."

"YAY!!" Mitsukuni cheered, throwing his stuffed animal in the air happily.  
"Let's plan everything now!" Tamaki cheered and looked to Kyouya for help.  
"Let's go to the Amazon River so Haruhi can where a swim suit!" The twins smiled.  
Haruhi looked to the twins, "o-onegai, no swim suits…"  
"Ara?" They looked at her suspiciously.

"Can't we just go somewhere to have fun? Without civilization so close?" Haruhi asked them all, "I'm just… if we're going to go somewhere, I'd rather not…" She didn't know how to explain herself to them, so Kyouya spoke.

"We'll have a hotel twenty miles away from the Amazon River, that area it secluded." Kyouya stated. "On the other side is something like a Tribe, it's vague for me."

Haruhi nodded her head softly, "kay." She looked at the time, "I'm going home now."  
Tamaki smiled, "may I take you home? I'm curious as to where you now live."  
"Hentai!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out before harassing him with many pokes.  
"Haru-chan, where do you live?" Mitsukuni smiled.

**Ring, ring!**

Haruhi jumped lightly, then answered it, "moshi-moshi?" There was crying in the background, the maid said that Daichi wouldn't settle down for her. "I'm on my way."

**- Now -**

* * *

There they were in Brazil already, sitting on the grounds next to the Amazon River, and Haruhi just enjoyed looking at it. Kyouya literally had to take her cell phone away so that she wouldn't continuously call the estate over the weekend. When they were flying over to Brazil, she called at least ten times, but he couldn't blame her.

The twins played in the river after scaring all the fish away by jumping in, it was amazing at what those two would do. Mitsukuni also dashed into the water after grabbing his tube as his tall cousin watched over him. Tamaki continuously fidgeted around and looked around, as if either paranoid or anxious about something.

"Can I call?" Haruhi asked quietly.  
"It's night in Japan." Kyouya stated.  
"Onegai?" She frowned.  
"Iie." He replied.

Haruhi huffed and looked away, wondering what would be more interesting than sitting next to Kyouya. She hadn't done something like this since she was five months pregnant; after the kicks came, they didn't go anywhere. Her hand went to her stomach and rubbed it lightly, as if expected to get a kidney shot or something.

"You lost enough weight." The shadow king stated, reading his book.  
She looked at him, "it's not that… I'm just… not used to it still."  
"I, for one, I'm glad that you lost the extra weight, certainly less hitting."  
Daichi kicked his arm at night when she was pregnant. "I know…" She smiled.

"Haruhi! Come in the water with us!" Hikaru called out.  
"No way! If you want to get eaten by anacondas, be my guest!" Haruhi laughed.  
"You're no fun!" Kaoru splashed water at her playfully.

"Maybe not for you, but I'm enjoying myself just by watching you three fool around!" She smiled at them as she held her knees with her head resting on them. "Besides, knowing you twins, I think I have more in stored for this weekend vacation, ne?"

The twins grinned, "hai!"

* * *

Two hours passed and Tamaki kept walking back and forth, trying to pace himself for some reason. Haruhi was starting to get concerned about him since he really hadn't played around with the others. Not to mention that he didn't harass her whatsoever; something that was completely unlike the Tamaki she knew.

"Tamaki-senpai, daijobu?" Haruhi asked worriedly, and everyone looked at him.  
"I-I just want to go back to the h-hotel." Tamaki squeaked lightly.  
"You've been roaming around anxiously for nearly three hours." Kyouya stated.  
"Well I-!" He didn't want to say it, not in front of Haruhi.  
"Let's tackle tono!" The twins jumped out to get him.

"D-don't! I have to go to the bathroom badly!" Tamaki admitted.  
They halted, and Hikaru spoke, "then go behind a bush!"  
"I-iie! Not with Haruhi here!" He blushed.  
Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at his innocence, "…"  
"See! She's already laughing at me!" Tamaki whined.

"Well, then go in the water so she can't see or hear you." Kaoru stated.  
The host king thought about it, "oh yeah!" Then dashed froth.  
Haruhi grew worried, "iie! Tamaki-senpai don't!" She tried to go after him.  
Hikaru grabbed her and grinned, "Haruhi's a hentai?"  
Tamaki was already in the water, "hanashite Hikaru!"  
"Eh? Why are you so anxious to get to tono?" Kaoru asked.  
"Tama-chan is going to the bathroom! Haru-chan needs to wait!" Mitsukuni smiled.

"That's not my concern!" Haruhi yelled at them angrily, surprising the three.

"AH!!" Tamaki yelled in excruciating pain.  
She looked over at him, already too late, "chikusho!"  
"Tono!" The twins yelled worriedly.  
"Takashi!" Mitsukuni called out in an instant.  
"Un." Takashi rushed to the waters and picked him up.

"Kyouya call for medics," Haruhi harshly left Hikaru's hold and went to the river, but didn't go in. Takashi set Tamaki down on the ground and he was in pain.  
"W-what was that!" Tamaki cried out, trying to hold himself.  
She grabbed his hands, "don't, you'll hurt yourself even more."

The twins came over, "what happened?!"  
"I don't know! One minute I was trying to do my business, then I saw-," Tamaki stopped speaking and gripped Haruhi's hands tightly.  
"Candiru fish," Haruhi said quietly, "for humans, it's attracted to urine, or the heat of it rather, and it lunges itself inside the opening, and settle itself in with it's spikes."  
Hikaru frowned, now blaming himself, "you were trying to avoid it…"  
"What's done is done." She replied and Tamaki turned on to his side.

"Itte… itte… itte…" Tamaki cringed, feeling it move around inside him.  
"Shh…" Haruhi placed his hands on her pants, and he clung to them.  
"…" He settled down his whimpers, but the pain was still there.

"A helicopter will be here in a few minutes." Kyouya stated, coming over to them.  
Haruhi looked at him worriedly, "I think it went in deeply."  
"There's nothing we can do," he stated, "I told them the situation, a room is being prepared for his operation-" he was interrupted by Tamaki.  
"OPERATION?!" Tamaki cried out in fear.

Haruhi caressed his head, "it's okay, the only way for it to be removed is surgically."  
He looked at her weakly, "you'll… you'll be there with me right?"  
"Sure, I'll ask," the natural one replied.

Mitsukuni noticed something, and asked, "normally you're worried just as much as we are… but you're so… calm about the situation… naze?" He looked at Haruhi.

She looked back at him, then at Tamaki who buried his face into her lap, "panicking doesn't help any situation," Haruhi then returned her gaze to Mitsukuni, "I guess you'll eventually understand where you can't panic like you would want to."

They Host Club members, except Kyouya, looked at her confusedly, wondering how she could give such wisdom to them. Tamaki cringed and held Haruhi pants even tighter, starting to cry because of the unwanted pain. A thought occurred to him, and so he looked at Kyouya and then Haruhi, deciding that he should ask for his humor.

"Sex isn't this pain is it?" Tamaki cried.  
Haruhi laughed lightly, "I'm the onnas position."  
He understood and looked to Kyouya, "is it?!"  
"Iie, seeing how you're being eaten alive." Kyouya stated.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki cried out in fear.

"Kyouya!" Haruhi scowled.  
The shadow king shrugged, "it's true."  
"That's not the point!" She hissed.

"YOU MEAN I'M REALLY BEING EATEN ALIVE?!" Tamaki was petrified.

Her attention went to Tamaki, "it's feeding on your blood Tamaki-senpai."  
"Wah!! I'm going to die!!" He sobbed on her lap.  
Haruhi sighed and scowled at Kyouya again, "…"  
Kyouya shrugged and heard a noise, "it's here."

* * *

Tamaki woke up dazedly, only feel something caressing his head softly; having him assume that it was his mother. He knew that it wasn't possible, so he opened his eyes but only encountered a blurry finish from his grogginess. His ears heard light laughter, and so he looked up once his eyesight was cleared, and he saw Haruhi.

"Daijobu?" She asked quietly.  
Tamaki rubbed his eyes, "I'm sleepy…"  
"I'm not surprised." The young women replied.  
"What about the… that fish…?" He was still out of it.

"It's out of you, they have it in a jar in case you wanted to see it." Haruhi stated softly, still stroking his strands of hair. "Go back to sleep for a little while."

Tamaki groaned and sat up slowly, "…where are the others?"  
"In the waiting room, to surgeon informed them that you were okay about ten minutes ago." She stated and tugged on his shoulder, "lay down, you'll get hurt."  
Too tired to argue, he obeyed, then laughed lightly, "that's funny…"  
Haruhi looked at him curiously, what could be funny to him, "nani?"

"You sound like okasan," Tamaki smiled warmly.

He didn't notice her averted gaze after he stated this, only that she had stopped caressing his head. His gaze went to her to see her looking away and frowned; he hoped that he didn't upset her. The host king brought his hand up and stroked her cheek once, causing her to return the gaze for him.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He frowned.  
"Iie, it's just something more complicated than that."  
"Does it have to do with Kyouya?" Tamaki questioned.  
"Pardon?" The natural one looked curious.

Tamaki looked away, "it's just that… I know you've been separated for a little over a year… but, when you came back to school… you still seemed pretty close to him…"

"You're his best friend senpai, you know that," Haruhi rustled his hair lightly.  
"Gomen," he muttered, "for your relationship breaking…"  
"There's nothing to apologize for, the situation I'm in now is fun."  
Tamaki looked at her, almost surprised, "you? Having fun?"  
"Something happened a while back, that's why I had to leave."  
"I thought you suddenly had medical issues…" he frowned.

"Didn't Kyouya cover up for you when you didn't go to France?"

* * *

Kyouya practically ignored Haruhi when they all returned to the hotel, causing his fiancée to get worried. It wasn't like he was jealous for her worrying over Tamaki and being there when he needed it, right? Tamaki noticed their sudden neglect to each other, and wondered if he was a going to do the right thing by asking something.

"Haruhi," he called out to nervously, "can we talk alone for a minute?"  
"Sure," Haruhi got up to excuse herself and they went to the hallway.  
"I know it might be rude to ask, demo… can you sleep with me tonight?"  
She raised an eyebrow in suspicion to his request, "excuse me?"  
"Not like that… just… lay with me, the surgeon said I should be watched over for the first night. They recommended I stay there, but I didn't want to." He explained.

Haruhi sighed, wondering if Kyouya would be upset, but he probably wouldn't since he was already angry with her, so some spaced between the would be best, "okay."

"Arigato," he hugged her happily, so she laughed lightly and tugged away.  
"I'm a light sleeper though, so don't move around too much." Haruhi demanded.  
"I won't." The host king smiled, and they began to return to the dining room. "Ano…"  
"Hmm?" She looked at him curiously, wondering what it was he wanted now.  
"You really are acting like a haha, since you've been back… you've been different."

"People change after disappearing for a year, ne?" Haruhi joked.

Later that night, everyone went to their given rooms except Haruhi who was in Tamaki's room. Kyouya didn't seem to really care when she told him that, and merely gave her the cell phone back and walked away. Now there was really an issue formed between them, and it made her upset, so she was going to make a call tonight.

Haruhi laid with Tamaki quietly after he asked to hold her, so she allowed it since she was so used to it. He was still pretty drowsy from the operation which meant that he wouldn't take too long to fall asleep. Laying against her chest like a child would with their mother made him laugh lightly, noticing it again, and asked.

"Shouldn't you be okasan now, and Kyouya as otousan?" Tamaki questioned.  
"If that's how you want to see it," she replied, "go to sleep."  
"So… can I call you that instead now?" He asked.  
"I thought I was 'musume' senpai." Haruhi asked curiously.  
"Parents can't have kids without 'doing it' together." The king huffed.  
She laughed lightly and sighed, "go to sleep senpai."  
"You didn't answer me," he frowned.  
"Hai," Haruhi replied.

"In that case, does use suffix for me anymore, kay?" Tamaki grinned.  
Haruhi sighed, but smiled as she spoke, "you're such a child."

* * *

Tamaki woke two hours later to the warmth that disappeared, so he gazed around to find her at the window on her phone. Already he knew that she was calling Japan, but the question was who it was she was talking to. Haruhi paced slowly, rubbing her head in frustration as she talked on the phone in a low manner, but sniffled a lot.

Was she crying?

"He keeps ignoring me, and he won't even tell me anything," Tamaki heard her say, "it's just really frustrating, every time I tried to talk to him, he pushed away." Her mouth was covered by her hand, making it hard for him to hear her, "…Daichi and I go? I don't want to, but- hai otousan." So she was talking to her father? "I can't, I'm watching Tamaki-senpai because of earlier incidents." Haruhi sat down at the table next to the window, and Tamaki feared what she said next, "can my most used things be taken back to my previous home then? I'm sorry for the trouble."

She was leaving again.

* * *

Morning rose and breakfast was quiet, other than the twins messing around with their food. Kyouya purposely ignored both Tamaki and Haruhi because of yesterdays events with reasons still untold. Haruhi ignored him as well, but talked to the others including Tamaki who decided that it was time to ask her something.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi curiously, "who's Daichi?"  
Kyouya and Haruhi looked at him, but she replied, "eh?"  
"I don't know… you were on the phone last night, asking your chichi about you and some person name Daichi going somewhere." He replied.  
"Are you sure you're still not drowsy from yesterday?"

"I'm not!" Tamaki stated. "You said something about going back to your previous-"  
"Urusai." Kyouya demanded firmly, everyone looked at him.  
"Kyouya-" Haruhi was also interrupted.  
"You too." He demanded. "You want him, fine."

"What's your problem Kyouya? What did I do to get you so annoyed?" She frowned.  
"My issue is you, you **slept** with Tamaki." Kyouya scowled.  
"I didn't even do anything with him, and I was there because he asked me to watch him, it was easy enough because I'm a light sleeper." Haruhi stated, "can we just-"  
"You already made your decision and told otousan, there's nothing to talk about." He stood up after cleaning his face from the meal, "please excuse me."

As soon as he closed the hallway door, he heard her cry in the dining room, and it was Haruhi.

He was jealous of Tamaki.

**

* * *

**

Author Note:

The people who aren't logged on and think that the best way to try to review without being "hurting" anyone is by anon. are just complete cowards I swear.

BY THE WAY!! I'm thinking of starting a MoriHaru fanfic, it'll be a completely new competition for me. I like the challenge though! So yay! Anyone that has an idea to go with it, it's much needed!

Next Update: 6 Reviews.

P.S: The pairing I like in order...  
Haruhi x Hikaru  
Haruhi x Kyouya  
Haruhi x Takashi (Mori)  
Haruhi x Hitachiin Twins  
Haruhi x Kaoru  
Haruhi x Tamaki  
Haruhi x Mitsukuni (Hunny)


	20. Chapter 20

****

Author Note:

**jenstar0009**: Yes, as well as the "amazing" story called "Sacrifice Love & Destiny" which is on deviantART at the moment.  
**-X-Nefertiri-X-**: Think about it this way... you have a kid with another person, been sleeping together for over a year now, and sudden their spending a lot of time with your best friend that's the same gender as you. Plus, seventh month old babies mean you don't get much good sleep.

I'm glad at least ONE says yay do MoriHaru fic, BUT YOU OTHERS AREN'T HELPING ):

**WARNING:** Haruhi will be in an accident. I know a few that faint just by the thought, so that's my heads-up.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**What Father Wants**

* * *

**- Previously -**

"In that case, does use suffix for me anymore, kay?" Tamaki grinned.  
Haruhi sighed, but smiled as she spoke, "you're such a child."

* * *

Tamaki woke two hours later to the warmth that disappeared, so he gazed around to find her at the window on her phone. Already he knew that she was calling Japan, but the question was who it was she was talking to. Haruhi paced slowly, rubbing her head in frustration as she talked on the phone in a low manner, but sniffled a lot.

Was she crying?

"He keeps ignoring me, and he won't even tell me anything," Tamaki heard her say, "it's just really frustrating, every time I tried to talk to him, he pushed away." Her mouth was covered by her hand, making it hard for him to hear her, "…Daichi and I go? I don't want to, but- hai otousan." So she was talking to her father? "I can't, I'm watching Tamaki-senpai because of earlier incidents." Haruhi sat down at the table next to the window, and Tamaki feared what she said next, "can my most used things be taken back to my previous home then? I'm sorry for the trouble."

She was leaving again.

* * *

Morning rose and breakfast was quiet, other than the twins messing around with their food. Kyouya purposely ignored both Tamaki and Haruhi because of yesterdays events with reasons still untold. Haruhi ignored him as well, but talked to the others including Tamaki who decided that it was time to ask her something.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi curiously, "who's Daichi?"  
Kyouya and Haruhi looked at him, but she replied, "eh?"  
"I don't know… you were on the phone last night, asking your chichi about you and some person name Daichi go somewhere." He replied.  
"Are you sure you're still not drowsy from yesterday?"

"I'm not!" Tamaki stated. "You said something about going back to your previous-"  
"Urusai." Kyouya demanded firmly, everyone looked at him.  
"Kyouya-" Haruhi was also interrupted.  
"You too." He demanded. "You want him, fine."

"What's your problem Kyouya? What did I do to get you so annoyed?" She frowned.  
"My issue is you, you **slept** with Tamaki." Kyouya scowled.  
"I didn't even do anything with him, and I was there because he asked me to watch him, it was easy enough because I'm a light sleeper." Haruhi stated, "can we just-"  
"You already made your decision and told otousan, there's nothing to talk about." He stood up after cleaning his face from the meal, "please excuse me.

As soon as he closed the hallway door, he heard her cry in the dining room.

He was jealous of Tamaki.

**- Now -**

* * *

Five long silent months past between Kyouya and Haruhi; no glances, no words, no touches, …nothing. Tamaki regretted what he said that day in Brazil, but he was curious and thought that everyone had a right to know about it. Haruhi became a little sad from time to time while Kyouya became angry, something was happening.

As promised, Haruhi stayed at Ouran and the Host Club, and didn't give an ounce of attention to Kyouya. The twins would find her occasionally upset, so they would cheer her up, but for some reason it would get worse recently. It made everyone worry about her, about how she wouldn't tell them what was wrong with her.

**Knock, knock**.

Everyone was surprised that someone knocked on the Third Music Room doors and glanced in that direction. It looked like the door magically opened because no one came in, that is to say, no one they saw. They all glanced at the floor when they saw something come in, and it turned out to be a little boy looking around curiously.

Kyouya instantly knew that just by looking at his familiar face, it was his son that recently turned a year old. The little boy looked around, seeing all the girls gasping at how cute he was, but he still walked around. Haruhi smiled at her little tike that was looking around for her, it was like a game of hide and seek.

"Dai-chan," Haruhi called out.

His head turned to the direction and saw her, already giggling and stumble quickly to his mother with a smile. Kyouya watched as Daichi clearly passed right by him and felt hurt by this, but ignored the feeling. Everyone squealed at the cute little boy trying to run in a destination and notice it was to Haruhi.

"Mama!" Daichi cheered as he came to her sitting form.  
Haruhi smiled and picked him up, "did you have fun at Ojisan's?"  
"Un!" He hugged her, happy to see her.

"**_NAAAANIIII_**?!" The entire room cried out.

Tamaki ran over immediately, "who is this?!"  
"Daichi." Haruhi replied.  
"Eh? You stole someone's baby?" Kaoru asked.  
She looked at him, "why would I do that?"  
Hikaru looked at her, "because you're too young."

"Oh!" Mitsukuni understood, "you left that entire time because you were pregnant! Not because you were ill!" He skipped over and waved to the boy, "konnichiwa!"

"Un!" Daichi smiled, still clinging to mommy.  
"He doesn't know that many words." Haruhi stated.  
"That makes sense… but that means…" Kaoru paused.  
"That the chichi of this kid is…" Hikaru also paused.

"Haruhi-kun, you're a onnanoko?!" The customers beamed.

Haruhi looked at them, giving them a light smile, "hai, gomen, I didn't want it to seem like I was tricking you, but I had to pay my debt to the Host Club. I ended up liking the activity, so I decided to stay, …I hope that no one's upset with me…"

"Mama!" Daichi kissed her cheek when she frowned.

"KYAAAA!! KAWAII!!" The girls squealed.  
"That explains your motherly behavior…" the twins stated.  
"Bleh," Haruhi stuck her tongue at them.  
"Bleh," Daichi mimicked her, sticking his tongue at them.  
She looked at him, "are you copying me?"  
He looked up at her, "bleh."

"KYAAAA!!" The girls squealed at the cuteness.

Renge came over quickly, "as manager of the Host Club… can I hold him?"  
Haruhi looked at her, "you're not angry that you now found out I was a onnanoko?"  
"A little, but your musuko is so kawaii!!" She squealed in delight.

"So the rumor was true anyways?" A guy called out, "Buta-chan really is a onnanoko, that would explain a lot of things, especially the girlish figure." He smirked.  
Tamaki looked at him, "oh… Kuze-senpai…?"  
"I thought it was a joke really, but, seeing how you have a kid calling you 'mama,' it's all the more proof your probably shacking up with someone in the Host Club."  
The twins scowled at him, getting angry, "…"  
"So what the little brats' name?" Takeshi asked.

"You know Kuze-senpai, if you thought about it… if his chichi _was_ a member of the Host Club, I'm sure you're getting him angry for insulting his musuko." Haruhi spoke.

He laughed, "nani, Buto-chan? I just asked a simple question. What's the brats'-"

**WHACK!**

"**Don't** insult, a Host Club member." Kyouya stated, fixing his tie after punching him.  
Takeshi held his nose, "mou, I think you broke it," he looked at him, "what the hell?"  
"Ohtori!" Daichi pointed at Kyouya happily.

"**KAAAAWAAAAIIII**!" The girls squealed at the boy.

Kyouya sighed and came to Haruhi, looking at her with a slight frown, "gomen nasi."  
Her head shook, "iie, it's nothing to apologize for…"  
"…can I hold him?" He asked quietly, looking at their son now.  
"Why are you asking?" The natural asked softly.

Smiling lightly, he reached and picked up his son who soon went into a fit of little laughter as he stole daddy's glasses. The girls squealed at the scene of the two that have been doing so much to avoid each other, become a family in minutes. Hikaru snickered and took an excellent photo of the little family of three, a Kodak moment.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Yuzuru came in and looked around, then saw the little boy, "oh, is that Daichi?" He came to investigate, "you two are friends again?"  
Haruhi looked up at the standing Kyouya, wanting to know as well. "…"  
"…we'll talk about it," Kyouya stated, still bothering to cover everything up, and looked at Haruhi, "would you and Daichi like to go to dinner?"  
"Otousan actually planned a family dinner tonight in Singapore." She smiled weakly.  
He looked at her confusedly, "you were going to attend?"  
"Well, yeah, I _**am**_ apart of a very _wealthy_ family now," The natural retorted.

"Haruhi, you're rich now?" A customer asked.  
"You're not a commoner anymore?" Another asked.  
Haruhi looked at the, "um… half of both?" She joked.  
"Eh…?" The girls were very confused at what she said.  
"I'm learning the 'ways of the rich' so to speak, for my in-laws."

"O-oi," Daichi grabbed Kyouya's glasses again and giggled.  
Haruhi tried not to laugh, "he does it to otousan too."

"Can I hold him? He's just so adorable." Yuzuru smiled.  
"I thought you said Tamaki was adorable when you gave me his naked baby picture recently?" The natural asked curiously, and the girls giggled.  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tamaki blushed ten shades of red. "ANOTHER ONE?!"  
"What? She's a haha of a otokonoko," his father frowned.  
Kyouya gave the superintendent his son, "when was I going to be told of this?"  
"I did tell you, even the twins knew, so they gave me their baby pictures too." Haruhi stated, "Honey-senpai saw that and so he gave me his and Mori-senpais too."

"I remember!" Mitsukuni cheered.  
"Us too!" The twins grinned widely.  
"How many pictures of us do you have?!" Tamaki panicked.  
"Ano…" she tried to think, "I don't remember?"  
"THAT MANY?!" He yelled in surprised.

"The twins and Mitsukuni flooded me with their pictures, the superintendent gave me a lot of yours." Haruhi explained. "Also, can you stop yelling for me?"  
His head slumped, "gomen okasan-," then he finally realized it, "oi matte! That's why you didn't mind me calling you that! You tricked me!"  
"You asked if you can call me that, I didn't trick you at all." She smiled.

"Mama!" The little boy reached out to her, wanting her to hold him.  
"Aw, you don't like ojisama?" Yuzuru frowned.  
"Ojisan?" Daichi looked at him curiously.  
Haruhi laughed, "he thinks you're talking about otousan."  
"Oh, oops," Yuzuru gave Daichi to him.

She looked at the time, "oh… I have to go drop him off now."  
"Drop him off?" Kyouya asked confusedly from hearing this.  
"I take him to a daycare after club hours so he can be with other kids."  
"Why wasn't I told about this?" He scowled.  
"Why weren't you there to be told?" Haruhi backfired sternly.

He deserved that.

"Well, since your _talking_ to me now, you can stop by when ever you want." She stated and set Daichi down to walk as she grabbed her bag, but he grabbed her arm.  
"After we talk, you're moving back into the estate." Kyouya stated.  
"We'll see." Haruhi walked away, "Dai-chan."  
"Mama!" Daichi scurried to her leaving form and clung to her leg.

Haruhi and Daichi got into the limousine and drove off in the direction of the daycare where he son would go. It would only be about a fifteen minute drive from school, so it wasn't that big of a deal for them, Daichi only went so she could do homework. Her son was in his car seat about three feet away from her, playing with his toys happily.

The limousine moved forward at it was their turn to cross the intersection, and a screeching noise was heard. Haruhi looked through the window to see a car slamming its' breaks as hard as it could. Her eyes widened in fear before shutting them tightly, white lights circling her in an instant.

**CRASH!!**

Seven minutes later… sirens were heard.

* * *

Yuzuru patted Kyouya's back after all the girls left early, "you're a lucky guy."  
"Lucky? At such a young age?" The shadow king asked.  
"You have a fiancée, a smart musuko, and in favor of taking over the company."  
"Hmm." He already knew that though.

He knew he was lucky.

**Knock, knock.**

The vice principal came in, surprising them all, "Suoh," he called over.

Yuzuru came over to see what it was that he wanted from him, and it was whispered so that the students wouldn't hear him. His eyes opened in surprise and in fear, he didn't know what to make of it, and looked at the others. He nodded his head to the vice principal and Yuzuru walked over to the Host Club; to Kyouya.

"…there's some bad news." Yuzuru stated.  
"Like what?" Tamaki asked curiously.  
"A half hour ago there was a car accident."  
"So what?" The twins asked curiously.

He didn't know how to break it to them, "the driver that hit the limousine is alive, the chauffeur called for an ambulance, in the back was a young onna and her warabe." His eyes met Kyouya's, "their all at the hospital right now… they just called us."

Kyouya's eyes widened and his body froze.

His body then bolted into a sprint to leave the school, followed by the Host Club who were worried about the wounded. When had Kyouya ever felt so much pain in his life; so much fear and pain that it would visibly show? Tamaki's limousine was the closest, so they all dove into the back and were rushed to the hospital.

Now how lucky was he?

* * *

"Papa." Daichi pointed at Kyouya who rushed in with the others.  
"Obocchama," the chauffeur called out in surprise.  
"…" Kyouya stood there panting, looking at his unharmed son.  
"Papa!" Daichi cried and waddled to him quickly.

Kyouya picked him up and inspected his face; just a mere bandage on his cheek and nothing more. The chauffeur was bruised on the forehead, most likely from the impact from the steering wheel. He looked around while still holding his child, trying to find Haruhi in the open, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kyouya panted.  
"…the vehicle hit her side directly." The chauffeur stated.  
"You don't mean…" Tamaki paused, hoping she wasn't dead.  
His head shook, "I don't know, she was barely breathing when they arrived."  
"Where's Haruhi?" The twins asked, more sternly than Kyouya.

"In the emergency room, she's been in there since we've arrived here. They haven't told us anything on her condition, so we called the estate to warn the family."

Kyouya sat down on a chair with his son in his lap, trying to think of some logical explanation of why she had to get hurt. Daichi understood at least a little at what was going on, so already his son was scared. They all were scared though, if they somehow lost Haruhi, they wouldn't know what to do.

"Haru-chan will make it, ne?" Mitsukuni frowned.  
"Un." Takashi replied for his comfort.  
The chauffeur shook his head though, "…"

"Mama…" Daichi said quietly.  
"Kyouya-senpai is Daichi's chichi." Kaoru stated.  
"Why didn't you tell us… that you…" Hikaru paused.  
"Should I have told you?" Kyouya asked.  
"…" Everyone looked at him.

"As I said, we've slept together before, that time over New Years was when I had impregnated her without either of us knowing it." Kyouya stated, "twelve weeks after the conception, she found out and made drastic measures as to have home schooling from Ouran, so I had her move into the estate, her father moved to a new apartment and went into a witness protection program so to speak," he sighed, "in Brazil a fight managed between us and she left the estate, so I hadn't seen Daichi in five months."

They looked to the ground silently. "…"  
Hikaru was the first to speak, "why didn't she tell us?"  
"She didn't tell anyone except school superiors." Kyouya stated.  
"That explains why she didn't want to tell us anything." Kaoru spoke.  
"Haru-chan likes to be independent, but something like this wasn't something that  
she could do alone." Mitsukuni stated quietly with a light smile on his face.

"Is there a Ohtori present?" A doctor called out after leave the emergency room.  
Kyouya stood up and shifted Daichi in his arms, "hai, Ohtori Kyouya."  
"I understand that Fujioka Ohtori Haruhi is your fiancée, is this correct?"  
"Hai, how is she?" He demanded rather sternly, but really, he was worried.

"May we talk then?" The doctor glanced at his companions. "Alone?"

The others understood and went over to the chairs and sat down as Kyouya gave his son to the chauffeur. There was something about this that he knew he wasn't going to like, so he tried to brace himself for it. Their silence lasted thirty seconds, long enough to make sure the fiancé of the girl was ready to hear what he had to say.

"She had multiple fractures, a bone even pierced the skin," the doctor stated, "it was mainly her left side that faced more of the impact- where the car his the limousine."

Kyouya paused when hearing this, and looked at him, "can I speak to her?"  
"You can, demo…, she won't respond anytime soon." The doctor replied.  
He swallowed nervously, "what is that supposed to mean? You said-"  
"She slipped into coma, Ohtori-sama." His hand raised to look at his watch. "She should be in her room now since operations are over, family only for now though."  
The shadow king understood, and asked, "then can they go to whatever floor she's on? So they can wait in the waiting room on that level?"  
His head nodded, "I'll take you to the floor, one family member at a time."  
"Can Daichi go with me at the same time then? He's our musuko."

"…it's best to **not** let him see her at the moment." The doctor replied.

**

* * *

**

Author Note:

Careful people, only two chapters left.

Next Update: When I'm at 95 Reviews. (At least three with help MoriHaru ideas or else.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note:**

Okay, "natasha," I know you're the same person as "sky" because you both said 'to kill off Haruhi.'  
**airgirl555**: Pfft! I already have Satoshi in Chapter 01 of it!

Note: The reason why I didn't update yet is because I already did today... and because I was ASLEEP damn it. Jeez, it's not like I'm a robot.

Note: MoriHaru minor summary in bottom Author Note.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

**What Father Wants**

**

* * *

**

- Previously -

"Haru-chan will make it, ne?" Mitsukuni frowned.  
"Un." Takashi replied for his comfort.  
The chauffeur shook his head though, "…"

"Mama…" Daichi said quietly.  
"Kyouya-senpai 's Daichi's chichi." Kaoru stated.  
"Why didn't you tell us… that you…" Hikaru paused.  
"Should I have told you?" Kyouya asked.  
"…" Everyone looked at him.

"As I said, we've slept together before, that time over New Years was when I had impregnated her without either of us knowing it." Kyouya stated, "twelve weeks after the conception, she found out and made drastic measures as to have home schooling from Ouran, so I had her move into the estate, her father moved to a new apartment and went into a witness protection program so to speak," he sighed, "in Brazil a fight managed between us and she left the estate, so I hadn't seen Daichi in five months."

They looked to the ground silently. "…"  
Hikaru was the first to speak, "why didn't she tell us?"  
"She didn't tell anyone except school superiors." Kyouya stated.  
"That explains why she didn't want to tell us anything." Kaoru spoke.  
"Haru-chan likes to be independent, but something like this wasn't something that she could do alone." Mitsukuni stated quietly with a light smile on his face.

"Is there a Ohtori present?" A doctor called out after leave the emergency room.  
Kyouya stood up and shifted Daichi in his arms, "hai, Ohtori Kyouya."  
"I understand that Fujioka Ohtori Haruhi is your fiancée, is this correct?"  
"Hai, how is she?" He demanded rather sternly, but really, he was worried.

"May we talk then?" The doctor glanced at his companions. "Alone?"

The others understood and went over to the chairs and sat down as Kyouya gave his son to the chauffeur. There was something about this that he knew he wasn't going to like, so he tried to brace himself for it. Their silence last thirty seconds, long enough to make sure the fiancé of the girl was ready to hear what he had to say.

"She had multiple fractures, a bone even pierced the skin," the doctor stated, "it was mainly her left side that faced more of the impact- where the car his the limousine."

Kyouya paused when hearing this, and looked at him, "can I speak to her?"  
"You can, demo…, she won't respond anytime soon." The doctor replied.  
He swallowed nervously, "what is that supposed to me? You said-"  
"She slipped into coma, Ohtori-sama." His hand raised to look at his watch. "She should be in her room now since operations are over, family only for now though."  
The shadow king understood, and asked, "then can they go to whatever floor she's on? So they can wait in the waiting room on that level?"  
His head nodded, "I'll take you to the floor, one family member at a time."  
"Can Daichi go with me at the same time then? He's our musuko."

"…it's best to **not** let him see her at the moment." The doctor replied.

**- Now -**

* * *

Everyone at Ouran Academy new that Haruhi was in a car accident one way or another, and everyone equally worried. The Host Club was closed until she returned to them, they were far too worried about her to even host. Kyouya, trying to be as supportive as he could, stayed over at Ryouji's apartment and watched Daichi.

They would ask Kyouya how he was every now and then, but he never replied to them; he was probably shaken up. He showed no mercy on the man whose car hit the limousine, and it he was going pay dearly. Both the Fujioka and Ohtori family, even along with the extension to the Shido family as well.

The others could visit her after eight entire weeks to where her body looked like it barely had any damage. Bones were healed, bruises lightened up a little bit, but she was still in that disturbing coma. Kyouya would visit her for five minutes first, then let the others see her for the same amount, and he would return for an hour more.

He was really worried.

Tamaki and the others left, Tachibana took Daichi home personally in a car, and Kyouya stayed a little longer with Haruhi. It was raining outside, and Haruhi barely look like she was breathing, so he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He never touched or spoke to her; he just sat there at her side, gazing at her with his silence.

**Knock, knock.**

Her nurse came back in after her twenty minute break and returned to Haruhi's charts next to her. Kyouya didn't care what the nurse did, he just kept looking at his fiancée, hoping that she would wake. Haruhi would seem dead to him if he didn't know that she was in a coma, even if she _**was**_ on a heart monitor.

"Ohtori-sama," the nurse called out a little nervously.  
He spared her a light annoyed glance, "…"  
"It helps… if you try talking to her, and touching her…"  
Kyouya then looked at Haruhi, but stayed quiet, "…"  
"I'll leave you to be with her, I'll be back later." She bowed.

After she left, Kyouya still looked at Haruhi in silence, not knowing what he should really do. Should he talk to her and act like a fool when a nurse or doctor comes in to look at her to give a check up? Should he touch her and feel like he was taking advantage of her somehow after the incident that created their son?

He looked at her even longer, her face would make someone assume that she was sleeping peacefully, or that she was dead. Kyouya took the latter option of how he should some communication to her; to his fiancée. His hand grabbed hers and lightly caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, trying to give her little warmth.

"…normally it's you giving me warmth," he said quietly, then frowned, "gomen nasi." Kyouya stopped and just held her hand, "I should've just went with you, and sat where you sat… you shouldn't be in pain like this, Haruhi."

She was still.

His hand came up, and caressed her face, "Tamaki asked me once, if I loved you, or if I only lusted for you." He sighed, "I didn't know back then, demo, I understood my feelings when we were in Brazil, I was jealous that you were with him, and not me."

He stared at her.

"…aishiteru, Haruhi." Kyouya leaned over and kissed her head. "I wish I told you that before you had gone through all of this, but I didn't want the customers to know or else it my affect the company and the stocks." He laughed and shook his head, "I'm horrible aren't I? Thinking more about the company than I am about you that is."

Her face was soft.

"You're going to wake soon, and when you do, I swear I'll be here- Daichi and I both, I promise," he rubbed her arm now. "Once you get out, you'll have a huge amount of homework to do that the twins can help you with. So you better wake up soon, ne?"

His eyes watered.

Before he gave any chance for them to fall, he wiped his eyes with a handkerchief from his pocket. He hadn't felt this way before, _**ever**_; his heart just ached in never ending pain, his worry kept him awake a lot, his mind focused on her. Thankfully, all of his teachers let him off the hook and allowed him his time when he needed it because of everything that was going on in his life right now.

**Knock, knock.**

"Ohtori-sama," the nurse called, "it's been three hours, how about you go home?"

He wanted to decline, but he was tired, and he had much to do at the apartment such as Daichi and homework. Kyouya understood instantly why Haruhi would take him to a day care during the day so she could do homework. His head exploded when he tried doing homework and keeping an eye one the little boy, and he was trouble.

Kyouya stood up and kissed Haruhi's forehead, "I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

Two weeks passed and everyday was the same thing over and over again, school, visit Haruhi at the hospital, and go home. Now onto the eleventh entire week, and he couldn't take it much longer, which was something that Ryouji noticed. He offered Kyouya to just take a break from stress and worrying, and just do something fun.

Yeah right.

**Riiiing!**

The bell rang and everyone was either going home or going to a club activity, it didn't matter to anyone. Kyouya was the person who didn't care the most about anyone at the moment, all he cared about was Daichi and Haruhi. He hadn't been at the estate in ten long weeks, hadn't seen his blood family, but he didn't mind.

"K-Kyouya!" Tamaki bursted with surprise.  
He looked at him, "nani-yo, Tamaki?"  
"L-look!" The host king pointed shakily.

Kyouya rolled his eyes at him and looked in the direction that he was pointed in, and he froze. There standing in baggy jeans and a sports jacket was the girl he had been so worry about the past two months. Haruhi smiled and came walking to him slowly and was greeted with a strong hug from the shadow king.

"You're awake." Kyouya said quietly, holding her even tighter than earlier.  
"I heard everything you said, I wanted to reply so badly." She whispered.  
His hold loosened a little and he looked at her, "what do you mean everything?"  
"I heard your voice, Tamaki's, …everyone who came to see me." Haruhi smiled.  
He could feel his cheeks lightly heat, but at least not enough to blush, "I see…"  
"That nurse was mean, I woke up and asked to leave, and she wouldn't let me,"  
Haruhi frowned, "I had to call otousan, so he picked me up and brought me here."  
"Otousan is here?" Kyouya looked her surprisedly, but she shook her head.

"Iie, he left. All he did is drop me off." She explained. "I'm sorry I made you worry."  
Kyouya kissed her lips lightly since they were in the flooded hallway. "It's fine."  
"No it isn't, you were crying, I remember." The young woman kissed him back.  
His eyes rolled, ignoring the fact that she claimed that he cried, "humph…"  
"I was worried too," Tamaki frowned, feeling left out of the conversation.  
Haruhi looked at him, "you wouldn't stop talking Tamaki." She kissed his cheek.  
He grinned lightly in satisfaction to be in the conversation, "well, you weren't dead."

"Haruhi!!" The twins yelled in excitement as they saw her, and ran over.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi smiled and released Kyouya so he wouldn't be trampled.  
They hugged her at the same time, "you're okay! you're awake!"  
She laughed, "you're suffocating me," they released her.  
"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Kaoru asked.

"Delivering a kid is the only time I would like to be in the hospital." Haruhi replied. "I don't enjoy needles in my arm and the constant beeping of a monitor."

Hikaru grinned, "only when delivering a kid? You're going to have another soon?"  
"Eh?" Haruhi looked at him confusedly, wondering what he meant.  
"You said delivering a kid is the only time you want to be at a hospital." Kaoru spoke.  
"Haruhi, are you pregnant _**again**_?!" Tamaki panicked.  
"How rude," Kyouya sighed, "we're in school you know."

"Haaaaruuuu-chaaaan!!" Mitsukuni called out in happiness and leaped to her arms.  
"M-Mitsukuni!" Haruhi got him by instinct since he was little. "T-that's unsafe…"  
"Yeah, what if she was still injured!" Tamaki pouted.  
"Then she wouldn't be here…" Hikaru replied to him.  
"She shouldn't be here anyways." Kyouya stated.

Haruhi looked at him quietly when he said that as Mitsukuni took advantage of her motherly instincts to be hugged. Takashi came from behind and patted her head, causing her to jump lightly in surprise because of it. Mitsukuni was released and she went to Kyouya who looked at her curiously, wondering what she was thinking.

"How about we all go to the apartment?" She asked her fiancé quietly, and then made him an offer, "I'll make something to eat for us all, how does that sounds?"

"Yay!" Mitsukuni cheered.  
"Un." Takashi had no objections.  
"Haruhi's cooking!" The twins grinned.  
"Let's do it!" Tamaki smiled happily.

"Iie." Kyouya answered her.  
"Eh?" They looked at him.  
"Naze?" Haruhi asked him.

"You need your rest, you were released today, so you should be tired, and don't tell me otherwise." Kyouya demanded, being stern with his strangely happy fiancée.

"I _**am**_ tired," Haruhi replied, "but that shouldn't stop me from having fun, ne?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise of what she said, and how she said it; was she really okay? Mitsukuni cheered nonetheless, and held her hand to take her outside to the limousine with Takashi following them. The twins and Tamaki were worried about her, and how uncharacteristic she was, it wasn't her.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya, "do you think something's wrong?"  
"She was in a coma for almost eleven weeks. Of course I do." Kyouya replied.  
"Well… she's happy… so…" Kaoru allowed Hikaru to finish for him.  
"Shouldn't we be happy too?" Hikaru ended.

They didn't understand.

But they knew.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Haruhi fixed them a snack, dinner, and dessert within three hours of no help from the others or the servant that lived there. The guys played with Daichi, even though all the little boy wanted to do was cling to his mother. Kyouya noticed that she was literally happy; not once did she complain about anything, not even the annoyance.

Since it was Friday night, they all stayed the night after Haruhi offered it to her best friends. Of course though, they had to sleep in the family room while Kyouya, Daichi, and herself slept in the other room. Ryouji came home early the next morning and saw how everyone was passed out on the floor, and wondered how they knew where he lived, then he slipped into the sleeping room and saw Kyouya sleeping.

He smiled warmly.

Kyouya was sleeping soundly with Haruhi wrapped in his arms, and her arms wrapped over his. It was a little passed four in the morning, but even though it surprised him that Kyouya wasn't awake doing homework, he understood. Haruhi was home and so his worries should all be flushed away, and he wanted to be with her after seven months of being ignored; two of those months were terrifying.

Ryouji forced himself to stay calm and not burst out with glee for her recovery; he didn't want to wake up his grandson and all the others. He went to go take a nice hot shower in the bathroom since he didn't want to go to sleep. His shower ended thirty minutes later, but it seemed he dawdled quite a bit because it was seven already.

_'A nice cup of coffee will do me good.'_ Ryouji though and went to the kitchen.

There she was.

Haruhi was fixing some coffee at seven in the morning and stared outside the kitchen window. It was sprinkling outside now, she heard that there should be a storm soon tomorrow, but she didn't mind. Feeling that someone was watching her, she turned around and smiled when she saw her father, and gave him a hug.

"Welcome home," Ryouji whispered.  
"Hai," she replied just as quiet.  
He knew something was up, "daijobu?"  
"I'm fine, do you want some coffee?"  
"Hai, arigato," he was confused.

An hour later, Daichi woke up and stumble out of the room, not missing a step on Kyouya's foot and Tamaki's back, along with the twins hands, Mitsukuni's head. He tripped over Takashi's leg though and began crying, and everyone panicked insanely. They looked around, wondering what to do, except Takashi who paled for having the little one fall over his leg, but it wasn't his fault.

"Dai-chi, stop whining," Haruhi called out softly.  
"Mama!" Daichi stopped crying and went to her.  
They stared that the little boy confusedly, "…"  
Tamaki spoke, "was that… to get your attention?"  
Daichi stuck his tongue at him, "bleh!"

Haruhi smiled and kissed Daichi's cheek, "he's a mama's boy."  
Kyouya sighed and spoke out, "he steps on everyone to wake them up, falls so he can cry and get your attention. Clearly, he is a mama's boy."  
She shrugged, "I've had more time with him, except the past two months."  
"Coffee everyone?!" Ryouji smiled happily, changing the subject.

* * *

The Host Club and Daichi went to a playground where kids could play in the sand and on the toys. Tamaki and the twins asked to play with the little boy, and Haruhi granted them permission. Mitsukuni was already playing in the sand, swinging on the swings and then going down the slides with Takashi close by.

"Why are you so happy?" Kyouya asked, sitting next to Haruhi on the bench.  
"I'm just having fun, that's alright in the Ohtori family, isn't it?" She smiled.  
"You haven't been upset or annoyed as you usually do when being around them."  
Her shoulders shrugged, but smiled softer. "Maybe I'm just bothered by it anymore."  
"Tell me what's wrong… Haruhi," Kyouya said quietly, not used to saying this.  
She smiled softened even more, and looked at him, "kowakatta…"  
"…" The shadow king looked at her quietly, wanting to listen.

"When that car hit, all these white lights just flashed in front of me, I realized that I wasn't ready- that life was so short." Haruhi paused and looked at the ground. "In that darkness, I wondered if I was dead, but after a while, I heard the others, and then I heard you sometime later on," she looked at him, "I was happy, and I woke eventually."

Kyouya didn't understand all that much, and held her hand, "why?"  
"I have a family, so why cant I be happy?" She asked curiously.  
"You remind me of Tamaki's haha, she was happy." He replied.  
Haruhi held his hand back and looked at him, "okasans are like that."

"Mama! Look!" Daichi called out on a secure swing where his legs dangled in two holes as the twins pushed him gently and Tamaki making faces when he came forth.

"You never answered the twins yesterday." Kyouya reminded her.  
"Yesterday?" She looked at him curiously, already forgotten.  
"Are we going to have another kid?" The shadow king asked.  
Now she remembered, and looked at Daichi, "…depends."

His brows furrowed, "what do you mean?"  
"Well, there's two things it depends on."  
"What's the first?" He asked curiously.  
"How soon is 'soon,' a month? A year?"

Kyouya laughed, "after you graduate."  
"Oh, so, in two years?" She asked.  
He blushed lighty, "not exactly…"  
"You're blushing." Haruhi stated.  
"What's the second?" He asked.

"If you still love me."

* * *

**Author Note**:

Last is the Epilogue! Just so you know, I put my epilogues a few years in the future!

**Anime**: Ouran Kokou Hostobu  
**Pair**: Morinozuka Takashi x Fujioka Haruhi  
**Rate**: M (of course!)  
**Chapters**: Unknown (Not One-Shot!)  
**Title**: **_Silent Attraction_**  
**Summary**: The Host Club is doing their regular routine as opposite genders except Takashi like episode: 9 anime, but when Haruhi has to leave to go somewhere, the sleepy Takashi stops her in her tacks and kisses her gently on the lips... in front of both the Host Club, and the customers. After his nap he's told what happened, but is he still going to declare that he has no interest in the Host Club's princess? If he doesn't though, can he be torn between his cousin and the one he might like? Please don't tell me Renge will coach Takashi for boy love xx;

**Characters**: The daily ones Host Club (+Renge), siblings/family of them, possible student council and represenitives.

**Advice** (from readers):  
- Hosts are trying to push them together.  
- Her coming to see all his pets.  
- He teaches her self-defense.  
- Her get pregnant (but with mori).  
- He's torn between acting on his love and his lifelong duty.

**QUESTION**: How the heck could I even get the two into a position of where they would bother to consider to 'sleep together,' hmm? It'd have to be at the apartment or else animals would watch them at the estate.

_Note_: In the first Chapter, it's revealed that Haruhi has a job so that she can pay for martial art lessons. Satoshi offers that his bother Takashi teaches her and that she wouldn't have to even pay. But after the incident in the Music Room, would she really want to take them up on the offer, or would it actually be forced on her?

Seeing how this story is coming to an end though, emailing ideas now would be appreciated!  
Email address: AnimalFriend4eva (at) yahoo . com (Minus spaces)

Next Update: Because there was such a loooong and booooring comment by "linxin-pei." Who knows when I'll decide to post the last Chapter. When ever I feel like it, which is fairly rare. We'll see nonetheless.


	22. Epilogue

**Author Note: **If no one noticed… _**"SILENT ATTRACTION"**_ IS UP!!

Japanese translations are at the bottom.  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts.'_

Characters belong to Bisco Hatori.  
Story and plot belong to me.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**What Father Wants**

* * *

"Hey Daichi, want to go to my estate later and make some plans?" A guy asked.  
"Nah, it's my ryoshin anniversary, but how about tomorrow Taku?" Daichi asked.  
He smiled and patted his shoulder, "want to be on chichi's good side?"  
"I just want to be there to celebrate." He waved to his best friend. "I have to pick up everyone in the middle and elementary school section, so see you later, alright?"  
Taku grinned with a tease, "hook me up with one of them!"  
"No way! My ryoshin would kill me!" He laughed and left.

"Daichi-kun," some girls came over to him.  
He looked at them and smiled, "hey onnanokos."  
They blushed at him, "ano… w-we were thinking of having a party."  
"Hontou? When would this be?" Daichi asked sweetly.  
"T-this weekend, we're going to Brazil." One of them replied.  
"Brazil, huh?" He smiled, "it sounds nice Kichi-san."  
The other girl asked, "would you like to attend?"  
"I would love to Naomi-san." Daichi smiled.  
"Can I come?" A girl snaked her arms around his arm.  
"Of course Ai-chan! You're his sister after all!" They smiled.  
"You're pure torture nee-chan." Daichi commented.  
"You can never have fun without us three clinging to you," Ai replied.  
He stuck his tongue at her, "bleh."

"Just stay clear from the Amazon River, alright Daichi? I had to learn that the hard way." A voice called out from the distance, and looked to the ladies, "konnichiwa."  
"K-konnichiwa superintendent." The two girls blushed.  
"Tamaki-sama," Ai smiled and hugged him happily.  
Daichi looked at him, "Tamaki-sama, what are you doing here?"  
"My wife told me to appear today, after all, tonight is special." Tamaki smiled.  
"How's your musume? She was so small last month." He asked.  
"Well, she _**is**_ two years old now." Ai stated to her brother.  
"Anne-Sophie is getting bigger." The superintendent stated.

"Daaaaiiii-chaaaan!!" Two guys fled at the senior and freshman in high school.  
"Ah! Zen! Kin! You scared me!" Daichi and Ai panicked.  
Kichi and Naomi laughed and waved, "ja Daichi-kun! Ai-chan!"  
"A-ah! Matte!" The two elementary cousins attacked him.  
"They like you soooo much nii-sama." Ai teased.  
"Yup, their Hitachiins alright." Tamaki smiled.

"Daaaaiiii-chaaaan!! AAAAAiiii-chaaaan!!" A little girl cheered happily.  
"R-Rini-chan," Daichi picked her up. "I thought you went home."  
"Tousan said go with Dai-chan and Ai-chan!" She smiled, holding a pink bunny.  
"Kawaii," Ai kissed her forehead happily, she looked just like her father, Mitsukuni.  
"Ack! Rini, you know you can't run around without me!" A voice called out  
Tamaki laughed, "Ronin, is your little cousin too fast?"

Ronin panted tiredly after catching up to them and replied. "H-hai… but at a family member of the Morinozuka clan, I have to keep an eye on her when I can!"

"Well everyone's here, now to get our sisters-," Daichi was interrupted.  
"Nii-saaaamaaaa! Nee-saaaamaaaa!" Two girls called out. "You didn't pick us up!"  
"O-oi, these guys came out of nowhere and distracted us!" He stated.  
"Come here you twins," Ai opened her arms and they hugged her.

Kyouya and Haruhi had wanted three children at the most, but had twins in the third round of pregnancy. Daichi was of course the oldest and already a senior in the high school section at Ouran Academy. After graduation, Ai was conceived, and looked like their mother; everyone was more than happy about that.

The twins, weren't identical though, they were fraternal twins, and each took after one of their parents. Gina, the oldest by thirty seconds, looked like their father and almost acted like him at times, even as a second year middle school student. Kita, the youngest twin, looked like their mother, and took after her grandfather, Ryouji.

Tamaki was the next to get into a relationship, two years after graduating, at first it was arranged by his grandmother, but he purposely took his time. After three years, he fell madly in love with her, and married her shortly after proposing to her. Being placed as the successor of the Suoh family, he kept things steady, doing things at his own pace with his father watching him, and decided to have a kid three years ago.

Anne-Sophie was named after Tamaki's mother in France, and looked just like her as well. She was a sweet little girl who loved to play with her puppy that her father gave to her since it had been a while that Antoinette left the family from age. The little girl took such a liking to her father who would always shower her with affection.

Hikaru and Kaoru learned to be a little separate, but ironically found love around four years after graduating. They were understanding about the twins, and after dating for two years each, they decided to marry on the third year. The two had kids around the same time as well, so their wives were always suspicious of them.

They were understanding, but they didn't compare to Haruhi.

Zen was Hikaru's child who was just like him; quite selfish, but a little open to the others. Hikaru taught him to be open to others, and how not to be so selfish like he was when he was a little kid. Thankfully, his son looked up to his father more than he did with his mother, and he loved being with his cousin.

Kin was like both of his parents truthfully, both compassionate and understanding about everything. He looked up to his mother a little more at times when it came to minor things, but looked to his father for the major things. Kaoru taught his son how to be a little devil too, something that Hikaru had never expected from him.

They were both in the last grade of elementary.

Takashi had surprising found someone right after graduating, and mildly dated her for five years. She understood that his life was all about Mitsukuni, but told him that he also had to understand his own life. No one really told him that, and so they continued a little longer like that until Mitsukuni found someone as well.

Their life together was a little complicated, but after marrying from those five years of dating, they didn't think of kids. Being together seemed to be more to mind than a little one running around the estate all the time. Mitsukuni confronted Takashi after two years after that, and told him that if he really wanted to, have a kid.

Three years later, they decided to have a kid.

Ronin was their son and looked just like Takashi, but acted like Satoshi; pumped up with so much energy. Since birth, he was told about the Morinozuka way of living, and ever since his little cousin was born, he was ready. Being a first grader though, he didn't have to live up to the family name just yet, but he didn't care.

Mitsukuni wanted to enjoy life before taking over the dojos and settling down, he wanted to wait for a long time. But eight years after graduating, he found someone who was like him; loved sweets, and enjoyed martial arts. After they had heard about Takashi having a son, Mitsukuni's wife worried about the tradition of the two family's, and wondered it they should have a child.

He didn't care much of the tradition, and to prove it, they waited till after Ronin was born before thinking of having a child. It stirred quite a ruckus in the families, but he didn't mind, he didn't want to be controlled. Thus, they had a beautiful little girl that looked just like him, and he gave her the pink bunny when she welcomed the world.

Rini was adorable, but was already learning the basic techniques of martial arts with her cousin Ronin. She had a little brother on the way, and so she knew that he would be the next successor, but she didn't care. As a kindergarten child, exploring the world was a lot more interesting that taking over anything.

Life was great.

* * *

"What a surprise this is," Kyouya said delicately, "more kids than the last time."  
"Kyouya," Haruhi laughed as she scolded him by patting his arm.  
He smiled and kissed her head. "Fifteen years since we've all graduated, and look at us, we all have families, and one with another on the way." He pointed to Mitsukuni.  
"We're all family Kyouya!" Mitsukuni laughed, raising his glass of champagne.  
"We'll drink to that," the Hitachiin twins stated, raising theirs as well.  
"Indeed we are," Kyouya raised his glass as well.

"Where are you going this time?" Tamaki asked curiously.  
"Kyouya promised me Egypt seventeen years ago." Haruhi smiled.  
"Egypt huh? Let's all go!" Hikaru cheered happily, teasing a little.  
His wife whacked him on the shoulder lightly, "don't be ridiculous."  
"Sorry Hikaru, maybe another time," Kaoru chuckled.  
Now Kaoru's wife smacked him, "don't tease your brother."

"Haruhi! Their picking on us!" The Hitachiin twins whined.  
Haruhi smiled, "they can put up with you, what can I do?"  
"She's not your haha your big devils!" Tamaki called out.

They all laughed, and enjoyed their time together for hours.

"Kyouya-sama, dinner is ready." The chef bowed and returned to the kitchen.

Everyone then entered the dinning room and the mothers on the right, fathers on the left, and the kids sat where ever they wanted. Kyouya and Haruhi sat at the ends of the table, talking to those near them, as they all ate. After a while, desserts were brought in, and Kyouya gathered everyone's attention first and gave it to Haruhi.

"My wife, I'm sure, has something to say." Kyouya announced.

Everyone looked at her.

Haruhi laughed lightly, "that's a way to get everyone's attention," they all laughed, "well, I guess it's easier if I just came out and said it." She looked to Mitsukuni, "Mitsukuni's wife isn't the only one pregnant." Haruhi then looked to all the others now, "I'm twenty weeks pregnant, and it's going to be a otokonoko this time."

Daichi looked at her, stunned. "Y-you didn't even tell us you were pregnant?!"  
"We wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled weakly, now being a victim.  
"Careful musuko," Kyouya warned, "a pregnant onna like her is fierce."  
"You would know, wouldn't you, _**dear**_?" Haruhi mused.

He smirked at her little tease toward him and replied, "of course, when you were pregnant with Daichi, you were unbearably, especially with your food craving."

"Sounds liked my wife," Tamaki grinned playfully.  
His wife kicked him under the table, "humph."  
"Itte! Okasan, she kicked me!" He whined.

"I'm going to be a haha to five, not to ten." Haruhi pretended to pout.  
"Save me!" Tamaki whined to her still, wanting help.  
"Fine," she looked to his wife, "remind me to show you his baby pictures, will you?"  
Tamaki's wife was interested, "that would be lovely, thank you Haruhi-sama."  
"HARUHI HOW COULD YOU?!" Tamaki sobbed.

"Actually, after dessert, I have a room I would like to show you all, I've been working on it for a couple months now, and I've temporarily finished." Haruhi smiled happily. "I'm sure you all would love it, I thought it would be interesting for everyone to see."

"Oh, _**that**_ room." Ai remembered and looked to the guests, "she won't let us see."  
Daichi chuckled and added, "she wants everyone to see it together, all at once."  
"Mama worked on it day and night and papa got annoyed." The Ohtori twins stated.  
The Hitachiin twins became playfully teary eyed, "sisterly love, it brings memories!"  
"Oh be quiet, you're still in unison if you ask me." Haruhi teased. They all laughed.

* * *

Dessert was finally finished and the Ohtori family, specifically Haruhi, guided them up the stairs into a room. Once everyone was in front of the door, she opened it and allowed them inside the room; stunning them all. The room literally brought back memories, there was pictures and objects from the past to the present.

Rini saw the small table standing there emptily, and asked in the sweetest voice a little girl could give, "Haru-chan, why doesn't this have anything on it? Is it special?"  
Haruhi smiled sweetly at her and bent down to reply with her motherly voice, "well, that's because I don't know what to put there, I couldn't think of anything."  
She raised the stuffed rabbit to her, "can Usa-chan be a memory?"  
Her hand held the little pink rabbit, "Rini-chan, you love Usa-chan though."  
"Kuma-chan too!" Anne-Sophie said in her little voice, raising the stuffed bear.

Haruhi carefully squatted down to the two and asked them softly, "maybe when your older and you're really sure about it. Won't you miss Usa-chan and Kuma-chan?"

"Kuma-chan and Usa-chan are friends! We can visit them right?" Rini asked.  
"Of course," Haruhi replied with a smiled, but still tried to change their minds.  
"You keep Kuma-chan safe!" Anne-Sophie gave her the stuffed animal.  
"Demo…" she looked up to Tamaki and Mitsukuni, "are you okay with that?"  
Mitsukuni smiled, "sure, it's a great memory anyways, and I could buy her another."  
Tamaki smiled as well, "at least Kuma-chan would last longer in your hands."

Haruhi smiled and got up to place the two stuffed animals on the small table, sitting next to each other and a vase full of roses behind them for support. "There."

"Yay! We made a memory!" Rini cheered.  
"Memory!" Anne-Sophie cheered as well.

"This room is beautiful Haruhi," Tamaki's wife commented.  
"It's amazing to see what they were like." Takashi's wife added.  
"Honey was such a child, it's kawaii." Mitsukuni's wife laughed.  
"Those two look like you can't separate them," Kaoru's wife stated.  
"Oh look, their crying in that one." Hikaru's wife pointed.  
"…is this my husband naked?" Tamaki's wife began to laugh.

"Waaaah! Jiro jiro miruna-yo!!" Tamaki covered his picture.  
"Oh, I found Hikaru and Kaoru's naked pictures." Kaoru's wife spoke.  
"Where?" Hikaru's wife asked, hurrying over.  
"Iie!!" The Hitachiin twins covered it from their sight.  
"Honey, you look adorable in yours!" Mitsukuni's wife squealed.  
"Wah!! Don't look!!" Mitsukuni covered it in embarrassment.  
"I don't see Takashi's…" Takashi's wife stated.

Takashi was already covering his.

Haruhi laughed and stopped them, "oh come on you guys, they're your wives, be nice to them already," she teased, "they've already seen you naked, ne?"

They blushed.

"Kyouya! Tell her to stop picking on us!" Tamaki whined.  
"I wasn't the shadow king for nothing," Kyouya smirked.  
"Ack! She has all our naked pictures here too!" Daichi covered his.  
"How embarrassing!!" Ai covered her own.

For two hours, everyone looked at the photos, reading Renge's old doujinshis of the Ouran Host Club. The wives couldn't help but notice that Haruhi was someone special to every one of their husbands. They all would talk fondly of her, especially the twins since she played such a part in their lives; making them their own person.

"Haruhi, you meant a lot to the otokos, don't you?" Tamaki's wife asked.  
Looking in her direction she replied, "I don't know, I never did anything really."  
"Buzz!! Uso!" The Hitachiin twins called out, clinging to her as they used to.  
"Haru-chan made it feel like it really was a family." Mitsukuni smiled.

"I guess… things got a little chaotic after I dated Kyouya, and it turned out that I had given up on Tamaki, I fell in love with Kyouya, then the rest of the story I guess is something that everyone already knows." Haruhi laughed lightly.

"What do you mean you gave up on me?" Tamaki asked.  
"Haruhi had a crush on you, that's why she ran away from you." Kaoru laughed.  
"Which I didn't like by the way," Hikaru mumbled, still remember that.  
"Haruhi, you had a crush on me?! No wonder why he was jealous!" Tamaki stated.  
Kyouya rolled his eyes, "that was before the trip in Brazil."

"Hey look, it's all of them together." Takashi's wife stated.

All the wives, even Haruhi, and their children came to look at the photo, an original Host Club greeting that they would give. Around that photograph were six pictures containing their own pictures though the twins shared one. They all smiled warmly at it, and began to truly notice that they were a family, and they became a part of it.

Tamaki watched them talk together, and he walked over to Kyouya, "oi, Kyouya…"  
"Nani?" Kyouya looked at him curiously, wondering what he wanted from him.  
"Why did you start dating Haruhi anyways? I mean, you used to want merits."  
He chuckled lightly that that, "…merits…" he remembered, then looked at her.

It brought back memories, how he was terrible at being a boyfriend, terrible at being a fiancée, terrible at being a husband too at times. Haruhi even told him this herself with a smile on her face, but she also added one thing to that. Kyouya was told by his wife, that he may be bad at being all those, but he was a great father, and lover.

Kyouya closed his eyes and smiled.

"It was… _**What Father Wants**_."

**The End.**

* * *

**Author Note: **The MorixHaru story is up now, go keep an eye on it!


End file.
